Si les étoiles fusionnent
by Laemia
Summary: Depuis le retour de ses amis sur l'île, Kairi se sent plus seule que jamais. Et s'il lui fallait repartir de zéro pour éviter d'étouffer? Fic post-KH2. Kairi X Naminé.
1. Transparente

Pairing: Du Kairi/Namine, Owiii! Du Soriku, aussi, très légèrement, mai rien de bien méchant. ^^

Genre: Fluffy! =D Yeah! *devient folle*

Disclaimer: Elles ne sont pas à moi!

Notes: Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Alors, celle-ci est un peu spéciale, puisque je compte poster... un chapitre par jour! Eh oui! Je vous rassure, les chapitres sont très courts (en moyenne 1200 mots) et j'en ai 9 d'avance, donc je pense pouvoir tenir le rythme. Avec un peu de chance, je finirais de poster juste avant la sortie de KH3D. =3 En espérant que ça vous plaise!

**1- Transparente**

Kairi soupira en replaçant une de ses mèches acajou derrière son oreille. Comme tous les jours depuis le retour de Sora et Riku, elle hésitait à se rendre sur leur île après les cours. Après un court instant de réflexion, elle s'éloigna du sentier et s'engouffra dans la végétation qui bordait l'île avec un petit pincement au coeur. Elle ne les rejoindrait pas. Néanmoins, pas question de rentrer chez elle si tôt. Sa mère lui demanderait des explications... Et puis, là, elle ne souhaitait voir personne.

Enfin, si. Elle voulait voir ses deux meilleurs amis mais elle doutait qu'eux désirent passer du temps en sa compagnie. Ils ne se rendraient même pas compte de son absence, de toute manière... Qu'elle soit avec eux ou pas, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Elle pourrait disparaître, comme ça, d'un coup, que personne ne s'en rendrait compte!

Elle grimaça en sentant son pied s'enfoncer dans le sol. Un drôle de bruit se fit entendre. La jeune fille ne voulait même pas savoir dans quoi elle avait marché. En général, personne ne se rendait dans la jungle de l'île, mis à part quelques enfants qui se prenaient pour des aventuriers. Ça n'était pas spécialement dangereux -pas de tigres, de plantes carnivores ni d'insectes géants- mais personne n'y trouvait un réel intérêt. Juste une immense verdure à perte de vue. Elle trouva un endroit à peu près dégagé, un rocher trônant au centre de cette minuscule clairière. Elle décida de s'y asseoir un moment - la pierre était pleine de mousse, mais tant pis, elle nettoierait son uniforme en rentrant.

Posant son sac à terre, elle soupira une nouvelle fois. En être réduite à fuir ses amis...

Elle avait pensé, un peu naïvement sans doute, que tout irait mieux une fois Sora et Riku rentrés à la maison. Tout redeviendrait comme avant, comme si ces deux années n'avait été qu'un petit accro dans leurs vies... Bah voyons.

Après avoir battus Xemnas, les deux garçons étaient bel et bien revenus sur l'île, tout heureux de retrouver l'endroit qu'ils avaient auparavant cherché à fuir. Sora s'était avancé vers Kairi, lui avait rendu son porte-bonheur, lui avait souri, et la jeune fille avait senti son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Et puis... et puis il s'était dirigé vers Riku. Lorsqu'elle avait vu ses deux amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ça avait été comme de se faire arracher le coeur mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus douloureux.

Alors, c'était comme ça que cela devait finir, hein? Se jurant de ne pas verser une seule larme, elle avait souri à Sora qui s'était tourné vers elle en bredouillant quelque chose qui ressemblait à des excuses. Puis ils l'avaient tous oubliée, tout à leur bonheur de rentrer chez eux. Seul Dingo, un des amis de Sora, avait posé une main sur son épaule pour lui demander si elle tenait le coup. Sans se départir de son sourire, elle lui avait répondu que tout allait bien. Elle était heureuse pour ses amis.

Ou du moins, elle avait essayé de l'être. De toute façon, elle resterait leur meilleure amie, non? Ça n'égalait pas ce qu'elle avait espéré, mais tant qu'ils resteraient heureux, elle le serait aussi, pas vrai? C'était ce qu'elle croyait.

A chaque fois qu'elle les retrouvait sur l'île à la fin de la journée, chaque fois qu'elle les voyait ensembles, elle se sentait de trop. Elle tentait de se faire remarquer, parfois en sortant des blagues un peu stupides -rien que pour les faire réagir, même s'ils se moquaient d'elle-, mais ils l'ignoraient presque, trop absorbés dans leur monde à eux deux, cette bulle dont elle ne faisait désormais plus partie. Oh bien sûr, parfois l'un des deux remarquait que Kairi les évitait et lui demandait des explications. Un sourire et un "tout va bien, merci" plus tard et ils étaient repartis, se souciant à peine de savoir si elle mentait ou non.

Elle se trouvait vraiment pathétique. Même s'ils ne voulaient plus d'elle, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'aller de l'avant et de vivre sans eux? Elle s'en était sorti toute seule, lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus là! Elle n'avait qu'à avoir de bonnes notes pour contenter ses parents, écouter Selphie monologuer sur des choses aussi intéressantes que les vêtements et les accessoires de portables, se moquer gentiment de Tidus et Wakka en les observant jouer au ballon... Puis plus tard, elle se caserait avec un garçon ni trop moche ni trop beau, juste pour faire comme ses copines. Elle finirait par l'épouser, lui ou un autre -quelle importance?- et...

Stop. Rien que l'idée de ce genre de vie morne et ennuyeuse lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais quels autres choix s'offraient à elle? Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Elle s'était bien amusée après s'être enfuie pour échapper à Axel... Bon, elle s'était fait rattraper peu de temps après, mais Naminé l'avait aidée à s'enfuir. Puis elle avait retrouvé Riku, il lui avait donné une Keyblade... Elle n'avait pas fait long feu face aux assauts des Sans-coeurs, mais elle avait apprécié l'expérience. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait demandé si elle était vraiment capable d'invoquer une Keyblade, Riku lui avait répondu que non. Elle pouvait la manier si un Porteur lui en tendait une grâce à sa condition de princesse de coeur, voilà tout. Dommage, elle aurait bien aimé apprendre à se battre, elle aussi…

Un déclic se fit soudain en elle. La voilà, la solution! Et si elle partait d'ici? En allant jusqu'aux villages voisins, elle pourrait sans doute trouver un vaisseau Gummi, ou un moyen de contacter une personne des autres mondes... Là, elle se rendrait à la Cité du Crépuscule pour rendre visite à Hayner, Pence et Olette... Ou bien au Jardin Radieux! C'était de là qu'elle venait, non? Elle pourrait sans doute découvrir la véritable raison de sa présence sur l'île du Destin et...

Un rire enfantin résonna tout à coup à l'intérieur de son esprit. Kairi posa par réflexe sa main sur son front.

"_Tu te penses capable d'y arriver seule?_ demanda innocemment la voix féminine.

-Naminé? hasarda la jeune fille. C'est toi?"

Elle se sentit soudainement bête de poser la question. Qui d'autre aurait pu entendre ses pensées? Et y répondre?

"_Je t'aiderais, si je pouvais_, répliqua joyeusement sa Simili en ignorant la question.

-Je peux me débrouiller seule" rétorqua la rouquine, légèrement agacée.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide! Un nouveau rire se fit entendre.

"_Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire! Mais même si tu trouvais un vaisseau Gummi, les ponts entre les mondes sont tous bloqués..."_

Kairi se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça...

"_Le seul moyen, c'est..._

-Un couloir obscur", acheva-t-elle.

Mais seul les Similis et les êtres liés aux ténèbres pouvaient en créer, non? Alors quoi? Pour quitter l'île, le seul moyen était donc d'ouvrir la porte des ténèbres et de plonger tous les mondes dans le chaos? Son désir de liberté n'allait pas jusque-là...

"_Je t'aiderais, si je pouvais..._ répéta plus tristement Naminé.

-Je sais, la rassura Kairi. Au fait, comment tu fais pour communiquer avec moi? Je pensais que tu avais été entièrement effacée..."

La Simili ne répondit pas.

Kairi attendit quelques minutes, mais son double ne se manifesta plus. Dommage. Elle aurait aimé discuter un peu plus avec elle et la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, mais Riku lui avait raconté les grandes lignes de l'aventure au Manoir Oblivion. Le destin de Naminé l'avait profondément touchée. Avant, elle songeait aux Similis comme à des êtres cruels et incapables d'éprouver quoi que ce soit. Aujourd'hui, elle les plaignait. Ils souhaitaient juste exister pleinement après tout, même s'ils s'y prenaient mal...

Tout ce que Naminé voulait, c'était ressembler à Kairi, être entourée, avoir des amis, une vie, une famille... A présent, la jeune fille se sentait un peu comme sa Simili. Seule. Elle savait ce que cela faisait de vivre dans l'ombre, sans que personne ne fasse attention à elle.

Le soleil se couchait quand Kairi prit conscience qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Elle se leva lentement, l'esprit légèrement embrouillé par ses réflexions et par sa discussion avec Naminé.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa Sora et Riku. Ils ne lui accordèrent même pas un regard.

* * *

Alors, verdict? =)

Je ne sais pas si Kairi paraît fortement OOC ou non... J'ai essayé de respecter son caractère au maximum et j'espère avoir réussi. ^^


	2. Lassée

****Comme promis, voilà le chapitre 2. ^^ L'action n'avance pas énormément, mais ça viendra, promis.

* * *

**2. Lassée**

Parfois, pour se lever le matin, il faut trouver une bonne raison pour se motiver, sans quoi on n'a pas toujours la force de sortir de chez soi. Ça faisait longtemps que Kairi n'en trouvait plus, de raison suffisamment motivante, mais elle trouvait chaque fois le courage de se rendre à l'école tous les matins sans fautes, juste pour se convaincre que tout cela avait encore un sens. Elle adressait de gentils sourires à tout le monde, discutait avec les filles de sa classe, les écoutait plaisanter au sujet des garçons en riant. En fait, elle s'en fichait bien de tout ça. Elle s'ennuyait...

"Coucou!"

La jeune fille sursauta lorsque la voix fluette parvint à ses oreilles. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu son amie arriver derrière elle. Elles reprirent leur route tout en discutant.

"Bonjour Selphie. Ça va?"

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le grand sourire de la brune et ses yeux pétillants.

"Toi, tu as quelque chose à me raconter, devina-t-elleaisément.

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé! répondit Selphie en sautillant presque sur place.

-Raconte-moi tout."

Apparemment, Selphie et Tidus sortaient ensemble. Kairi aurait dû être heureuse pour eux. Elle savait bien que Selphie avait des vues sur le blond depuis un bon moment. Etrangement, la nouvelle lui faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Elle se força à sourire au discours de la brunette, se morigénant mentalement d'être une si mauvaise amie. Elle aussi... Si Riku n'avait pas été là, elle aurait certainement eu Sora à son bras depuis longtemps.

"Et il m'a embrassée et m'a dit... Kairi, tu es sûre que ça va?"

La jeune fille tourna le visage vers Selphie qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Elle se dit que son expression devait faire peur et se força à afficher un air détendu.

"Oui, oui! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Je me disais juste que tu avais beaucoup de chance, c'est tout..."

Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge. Pas vraiment.

Selphie prit un air compatissant que Kairi jugea un peu forcé. _Mauvaise actrice..._Elle la sentit poser une main sur son épaule et l'entendit lui dire sur le ton de la confidence:

"Tu sais, Wakka a pas mal de temps libre en ce moment..."

Là pour le coup, Kairi manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. C'était une blague? Son amie tentait de la _caser_? Et ça voulait dire quoi "beaucoup de temps libre"? Ah. Oui. Ça voulait dire que Selphie ne voulait pas l'avoir dans les pattes pendant qu'elle était avec Tidus... Son estime pour elle descendit subitement de quelques crans.

"Pas mon genre", souffla-t-elle.

Wakka était très gentil, mais elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Leurs discussions ne se limitaient qu'à "bonjour, au revoir, il fait beau aujourd'hui". Rien de plus.

En fait, c'était à peu de choses près le genre de conversation qu'elle avait avec toutes les personnes de l'île. Que des banalités.

"Oh... Je suis certaine que tu trouveras quelqu'un bientôt! Tu n'as qu'à chercher un peu et...

-Je ne tiens pas à chercher, Selphie!"

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton un peu trop sec et le regretta aussitôt, mais les paroles de sa soi-disant amie la blessaient profondément sans qu'elle sache réellement pourquoi. C'est juste... Pourquoi étaient-ils tous si superficiels, ici? Comme si toutes les jeunes filles n'avaient qu'un seul et unique but dans la vie: sortir avec un garçon, peu importe lequel, pas trop moche. Et les sentiments, dans tout ça? Et _elle_, dans tout ça? Faudrait-il qu'elle suive ce pseudo-mode de vie?

La brune ne dit plus rien de tout le trajet, sans doute vexée. Kairi faillit s'excuser, mais se ravisa à temps. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de jouer un rôle totalement hypocrite de petite fille sage. Avec Sora et Riku, elle pouvait être elle-même, au moins. Le problème? Les deux garçons étaient tellement absorbés dans leur histoire d'amour qu'ils en oubliaient tout à fait leur meilleure amie...

Une fois arrivé devant les grilles du lycée, elles rejoignirent leur groupe. Kairi salua les autres filles le plus chaleureusement possible avant de chercher Riku et Sora du regard. Les deux garçons étaient comme à leur habitude entourés d'une horde d'élèves. _Ça_, ça blessait encore plus la jeune fille que tout le reste. Au lycée, tout le monde les suivaient tels les braves petits toutous qu'ils étaient. Forcément, après leur retour, leur popularité avait grimpé en flèche. Les héros, ceux qui avaient sauvés les mondes... Bien sûr, les habitants de l'île semblaient avoir totalement oublié que l'un des deux "héros" avait ouvert la porte des Ténèbres et laissé l'île à la merci des Sans-Coeurs...

Elle détourna brusquement le regard, préférant trouver un intérêt quelconque au sol sous ses pieds. La foule ne semblait pas déranger ses anciens amis, alors que lorsqu'elle tentait de passer un peu de temps avec eux, ils lui faisaient clairement comprendre qu'elle était de trop. C'était ridicule. Ça n'avait rien de logique!

La sonnerie retentit et elle se dirigea vers sa salle de cours presque comme dans un rêve, s'assit à sa place et sortit ses affaires. Avant... Ce qui lui avait fait tenir le coup, ça avait été le fait de savoir que les porteurs de la Keyblade reviendraient. A présent qu'ils se trouvaient ici, pourtant, elle se sentait encore plus loin d'eux que durant leur périple.

Elle tenta de porter son attention sur le cours, mais elle entendait à peine la voix du professeur. Elle s'en fichait. A quoi bon écouter quelque chose qu'elle oublierait l'instant d'après et qui, de toute façon, ne lui servirait pas? Avait-on déjà entendu quelqu'un dire que, sans les fonctions de x, il ne serait pas arrivé jusque-là? De toute façon, il n'y avait pas de mathématiciens sur l'île, juste des professeurs de maths...

"_Pas faux..."_

Kairi releva prestement la tête, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de Selphie qui jusque-là griffonnait en marge de son cahier. La rousse rassura son amie avant de se traiter mentalement d'idiote. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle venait tout juste de se rendre compte que c'était Naminé qui s'adressait à elle via son esprit. Pour éviter de passer pour une folle en parlant à voix haute, elle répondit à sa Simili par le même mode de communication.

"_C'est complètement ridicule, non? Quelque chose cloche vraiment chez les habitants de cette île._

_-Non, _répondit Naminé de son habituel ton paisible_. Je trouve ça essentiel de se passer le savoir de génération en génération._

_-Un savoir complètement inutile, si tu veux mon avis._

_-Ça__ doit certainement servir pour les techniciens, ou... Je ne sais pas trop, en fait."_

L'écolière retint un rire face au ton confus de son double. S'esclaffer devant une classe d'une trentaine d'élèves (plus un professeur) ne pouvait _pas_ être une très bonne idée.

"_Si je pouvais_, répondit-elle,_ j'aurais demandé à Cid. Mais je le vois mal se prendre la tête sur des maths!"_

Cid. Elle l'avait rencontré une fois, lors de sa très brève escale à la ville de Traverse. Un homme un peu bourru et avec un langage peu chatié, mais très gentil.

"_Je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de tout t'expliquer sur les fonctionnalités des vaisseaux Gummi et sur les calculs de trajectoires_", pouffa Naminé dans son esprit.

Kairi se rendit alors compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait une discussion aussi détendue avec Naminé. Et elle s'aperçut que ça lui faisait du bien. Un peu.

* * *

Et voilà! =D

Ce chapitre est peu lent, mais je trouvais ça essentiel de construire un peu la relation de Kairi et Naminé. ^^ Je suis assez curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez...

A demain pour le prochain chapitre. =P


	3. Rêveuse

Ce chapitre-ci est un peu plus long que les autres, bien que l'intrigue ne se développe pas encore (pour ça, il va falloir attendre un peu ^^), mais j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.

**3. Rêveuse**

Il y avait autre chose qui faisait que Kairi ne pourrait jamais quitter l'île, même si les voies entre les mondes étaient accessibles: ses parents. Aussi bien ses parents adoptifs, ceux qui l'avaient recueillie et acceptée en tant que leur fille, que les vrais, dont elle ne se souvenait absolument pas.

C'était bête, mais elle venait d'y penser. Avant, elle ne se souciait pas le moins du monde d'avoir été adoptée. Cela remontait à si longtemps qu'ils auraient tout aussi bien pu l'avoir mise au monde que cela n'aurait rien changé.

Mais si jamais elle partait, les reverrait-elle un jour? Il s'agissait des deux seules personnes qui s'intéressaient un tant soit peu à elle. Elle était certaine qu'ils l'aimaient. Après tout, elle était leur fille unique -pas leur _vraie_ fille, mais presque.

Et puis, il y avait ses parents biologiques. Ils étaient là, quelque part. Très certainement au Jardin Radieux. Mais si jamais elle les retrouvait, qu'est-ce qu'elle leur dirait? Est-ce qu'elle devrait retourner vivre avec eux? Jamais elle ne pourrait réellement les considérer comme son père et sa mère...

De toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Parce qu'elle était bloquée sur cette île. Presque seule.

"_Il y a moi, aussi_", lui rappela une voix au fond de son coeur.

Kairi ferma les yeux, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres.

"_C'est vrai. Merci_."

Parfois, Naminé venait lui parler. La conversation ne durait jamais longtemps et c'était toujours la Simili qui la démarrait et y mettait un terme, mais étrangement, ça lui faisait un bien fou. De pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un de sincère.

Elle se leva de son lit à regret. Son réveil allait bientôt sonner. Elle ouvrait toujours les yeux avant, mais attendait que la sonnerie de l'appareil ne retentisse.

En passant devant son miroir, elle s'observa quelques instants, attristée par ce qu'elle voyait. Ses cernes et son teint pâle... Elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

Quelqu'un d'autre devait s'en être rendu compte, non? Personne ne lui faisait la remarque, pourtant. Pas même ses parents. A croire qu'ils s'en fichaient.

Au fond, peut-être qu'elle ne leur manquerait pas tant que ça, si elle disparaissait.

"_Ne dis pas ça._

_-Je constate, c'est tout_."

Personne ne faisait attention à elle.

Elle se prépara avant de descendre déjeuner. Sa mère l'embrassa, son père lui sourit. Malgré ses doutes, ce fut le meilleur moment de la journée.

Ce qu'elle regrettait le plus, c'était de devoir leur mentir. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'y arriver convenablement...

Les heures suivantes passèrent comme dans un rêve. Une sorte de brouillard mélancolique et apaisant. Elle se rendit au lycée avec Selphie, évita de croiser Sora et Riku, tenta de suivre les cours, rentra chez elle, fit ses devoirs, dîna, monta se coucher. Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Comme d'habitude.

Elle sentait les feuilles mortes sous ses pieds nus, s'étonnant du vert pâle qui ornait les arbres autour d'elle, contrastant avec l'étrange tapis marron-orangé.

Kairi regarda autour d'elle. Ça ne ressemblait pas à la jungle de son île. La lumière qui filtrait à travers le feuillage paraissait presque surnaturelle. Pourtant, elle ne l'aveuglait pas. Au contraire, elle voyait chaque détail, chaque mouvement de la végétation avec une précision étonnante.

Elle traversa la forêt, naviguant entre les arbres avec une aisance à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée. Sur l'île, il fallait toujours qu'elle fasse attention à l'endroit où elle marchait. Ici, rien de ce qui pourrait représenter un obstacle à sa promenade ne rencontra son pied. Les plantes s'écartaient sur son passage pour la laisser passer, en maîtresse absolue de l'endroit.

Les feuilles auburn au sol firent place à une herbe fraîche qui lui chatouillait la plante des pieds. Au détour d'un gros rocher, elle découvrit une petite clairière dépourvue de végétation.

Au beau milieu de ce paysage, trois créatures virevoltaient au gré du vent. Kairi ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de simples papillons. Ils étaient énormes -la taille d'un livre, au moins, et leurs ailes blanches striées de noir faisaient le même bruit que les pages que l'on tourne.

Elle hésita à s'avancer. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les insectes. Les papillons, surtout.

"Ils ne te feront pas de mal", déclara une voix douce.

Elle eut du mal à reconnaître la jeune fille blonde assise contre un tronc d'arbre, les genoux repliés sous elle, à l'autre bout de la clairière. Kairi était certaine que Naminé ne se trouvait pas là quelques secondes auparavant. Sa Simili lui souriait. Kairi vint dans sa direction, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

"Comment le sais-tu?

-C'est ton rêve. Ils ne feront pas quelque chose que tu ne souhaiterais pas."

Kairi s'assit à ses côtés.

"Les rêves se transforment parfois en cauchemar.

-C'est juste, approuva Naminé après un instant de réflexion. A toi de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas."

Un rêve... C'était logique. Ca expliquait les feuilles toutes jeunes sur les branches des arbres, alors que d'autres feuilles des mêmes arbres reposaient à terre. L'automne et le printemps à la fois. Elle se demandait ce que cela signifiait -si ça signifiait réellement quelque chose.

Puis elle observa encore la jeune fille blonde à côté d'elle. Elle paraissait si paisible... On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait la déranger ou la mettre en colère.

Naminé ne réagit pas aux pensées de Kairi. Elle en déduisit donc qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire dans son esprit durant un de ses songes.

"Ça paraît si réel, pourtant..." commenta Kairi en arrachant une poignée d'herbe qui repoussa aussitôt.

Un froncement de sourcil de la part de son double la fit presque sourire.

"Oui. C'est étrange, marmonna-t-elle. C'est peut-être parce qu'on est deux... Mais ça ne l'avait jamais fait, avant."

Au fond, ça n'avait peut-être pas d'importance.

"Pourquoi des papillons? souffla Kairi en tournant le regard vers les insectes. Je ne les aime pas.

-Peut-être justement pour cette raison. Je peux savoir ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour que tu leshaïsses à ce point?"

Il n'y avait aucune trace de sarcasme dans sa question. Kairi hésita à répondre, avant de se dire que c'était ridicule. Après tout, Naminé était une part d'elle-même. Elle ne perdrait rien à lui faire part de ses réflexions.

"Ils ont l'air beaux, de loin, à cause de leurs ailes. Pourtant, quand tu les laisses t'approcher, quand tu les vois de près... Si onleur enlève ces ailes, ils sont répugnants. Les papillons sont hypocrites. Ils se cachent derrière de fausses apparences."

La Simili ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Kairi en profita pour expérimenter un peu ce nouvel état. Un rêve où elle avait le contrôle...

Une rose blanche et solitaire poussa devant ses yeux, à même le sol. Les pétales, d'abord clos, s'ouvrirent lentement. La fleur resta ainsi un instant, puis le coeur se colora d'un rouge pourpre qui imprégna la rose entière. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Ce n'était pas prévu."

Naminé regarda la rose, perplexe.

"Ton inconscient aussi joue avec le rêve, sourit-elle. Tu peux créer des choses dont tu n'as pas idée."

L'idée parut enchanter la blonde. Kairi, elle, se demandait si c'était vraiment rassurant de savoir qu'elle pouvait perdre le contrôle des évènements à tout moment.

Elle prit la rose entre ses doigts, faisant attention à ne pas se piquer avec les épines -mais encore une fois, celles-ci semblaient éviter de la blesser. Une autre poussa à sa place. Elle resta blanche, ce coup-ci.

"Il doit y avoir une raison au fait qu'on se retrouve làtoute les deux, supposa Naminé.

-Tu penses que c'est mon inconscient qui fait ça aussi? questionna Kairi.

-Sans doute."

La jeune fille se demanda pourquoi. Bien sûr, elle était ravie de parler à sa Simili autrement que par la pensée. Au fil de leurs discussions silencieuses, elle s'était surprise à regretter que la blonde ne soit pas à ses côtés. Dans d'autres circonstances, elles auraient pu être amies. C'est ce qu'elles étaient sans doute, d'ailleurs. Mais... être ami avec soi-même?

Pourquoi pas, en fait? Naminé était bien plus qu'une partie de Kairi. Elle avait développé un caractère et une âme bien à elle. Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas totalement disparu en retournant dans son cœur ? La blonde reporta son attention sur les papillons, puis se tourna vers Kairi avec un petit sourire.

"Je voulais te montrer quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas encore comment... Tu permets que j'essaye un truc?"

Kairi hocha la tête avec lenteur. Tout lui paraissait si étrange, tout à coup. Elle évoluait dans un rêve. Rien n'existait vraiment, tout lui semblait complètement irréel, et pourtant, elle se trouvait bien là. Même Naminé, avec son calme presque surnaturel, avait l'air d'un songe.

La Simili tendit les deux mains devant elle en fixant l'un des insectes géants qui voletait plus loin. Celui-ci se rapprocha avec un bruit de page que l'on tourne et vint se poser sur ses paumes ouvertes.

Kairi haussa les sourcils. Le papillon s'était métamorphosé en un livre composé de pages entièrement blanches. Les pages bougeaient lentement, comme animées par un vent que la jeune fille ne sentait pourtant pas.

Naminé tendit la main vers la rose blanche que la rousse avait fait pousser plus tôt. Sitôt qu'elle la déracina, la fleur se métamorphosa. La tige rétrécit et prit de la largeur. Les pétales se rétractèrent à la pointeet les épines disparurent. Un crayon de couleur blanc.

Kairi eut un petit rire discret.

"Il n'y a vraiment que dans les rêves qu'on peut voir ce genre de choses!"

Sa simili secoua la tête.

"Faux. Il existe des mondes où des phénomènes encore plus étranges se produisent."

Un silence s'ensuivit. Ces mondes qu'elle ne verrait pas... L'autre fille les avait-elle vus? Elle lui posa la question.

"Pas vraiment, répondit Naminé. J'ai surtout exploré les souvenirs de Sora. La chose la plus extraordinaire que j'ai vue, c'est cette ville où le soleil ne se couche ni ne se lève jamais.

-La Cité du Crépuscule?

-Oui."

Kairi comprenait. Elle y avait été aussi, après qu'Axel ait tenté de l'enlever (et avant qu'il y parvienne, aussi). Elle hocha la tête.

"Ce monde est magnifique.

-Tu sais pourquoi cette ville est plongée dans un coucher de soleil permanent?"

La blonde souriait légèrement en disant cela.

"C'est une bonne question... J'imagine que ça ne s'explique pas.

-Si, contra Naminé. C'est parce qu'elle se trouve à la lisière exacte des ténèbres et de la lumière."

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre plus tristement.

"Comme les Simili."

Kairi cherchait quelque chose à répondre, mais ne trouva rien d'intelligent à dire. Naminé lui tendit le livre et le crayon.

"Je ne sais pas dessiner, objecta-t-elle.

-Pas grave", insista Naminé.

La rousse prit les objets, dévisageant la page blanche sous ses yeux, l'air de ne pas comprendre pourquoi cette dernière se trouvait là. Elle se tourna vers l'autre fille.

"Mais... qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dessine?"

La simili pencha la tête en souriant d'un air énigmatique.

"Ce que tu veux!" déclara-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Kairi reporta son attention sur la feuille quelques secondes, maintenant le crayon entre ses doigts crispés. Son esprit restait désespérément vide. Un peu comme la page ouverte sur ses genoux.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je veux", chuchota-t-elle.

C'était ça, le drame.

"J'en ai aucune idée, poursuivit-elle. Je n'ai aucune envie, aucune ambition... Même pas de but. Je suis incapable d'imaginer quelque chose..."

Rien qui la poussait à avancer. Elle ne possédait rien, hormis cette vie plate qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de représenter sur papier.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Naminé se rapprocha d'elle.

"Je peux t'aider, si tu veux... Je pourrais te dire ce que j'ai vu. Dans les souvenirs ou en vrai, peu importe."

Là, elle lui décrivit cette cité sous l'océan, peuplée de sirènes et de poissons parlants.

Kairi leva la mine blanche du crayon, l'examina quelques instants, se demandant si ça se verrait vraiment. Elle haussa les épaules et fit glisser le blanc de l'outil sur le blanc de la feuille.

Les couleurs s'étalèrent d'elle-même. Si c'était un peu déstabilisant au début, la jeune fille finit par s'habituer. Elle promenait le crayon un peu au hasard, comme ça lui venait. Il lui suffisait de penser à une image pour qu'elle s'imprime d'elle-même sur le carnet, morceaux par morceaux. Elle dessinait par l'esprit.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent là durant toute la durée du rêve. Naminé contait des histoires à Kairi, qui représentait ce qu'elle voyait. La Simili interrompait quelques fois ses récits pour corriger quelques détails des dessins. Le garçon volant du pays des rêves avait les cheveux roux, la Bête du château était plus grande que cela, il y avait plus de lianes dans la jungle profonde...

Chaque fois que les deux filles terminaient un dessin, la page se tournait avec un bruit de froissement d'aile.

Kairi ne se rendit pas compte que le rêve se terminait. Elle se réveilla dans son lit tout à coup. Elle se leva et nota mentalement qu'elle avait encore oublié de remercier Naminé. Tant pis. La prochaine fois.

En se regardant dans le miroir, elle sourit.


	4. Soucieuse

**4. Soucieuse**

Kairi ressentait le besoin urgent de faire le point. Sur quoi? Sur tout -sa vie, son histoire, et sur les évènements récents.

Reprenons depuis le début.

Elle était arrivée sur l'île à l'âge de quatre ans et sans aucun souvenir de chez elle. Le maire de la ville et sa femme l'avaient recueillis et faisaient depuis lors office de parents pour elle. Elle ne les avait jamais considérés autrement. Ils s'étaient toujours montrés très gentils avec elle et elle éprouvait un grand respect pour eux.

Puis, Sora et Riku. Les deux garçons l'avaient tout de suite acceptée et étaient devenus ses meilleurs amis. Il y avait aussi Tidus, Selphie et Wakka, mais... avec les deux garçons, c'était différent. A une époque elle pouvait presque sentir le fil invisible qui reliait leurs coeurs. Un lien puissant, presque tangible à certains moments.

Ils avaient grandis ensembles et tout allait pour le mieux. Au fil des années, Kairi s'était bien rendu compte que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Sora dépassait la simple amitié. Bien sûr, elle ressentait aussi -et de manière plus profonde, même si elle n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer- le lien qui unissait les deux garçons entre eux.

C'était normal, pensait-elle. Ils se connaissaient depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. De toute façon, ils n'étaient que meilleurs amis. Ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amour.

Et puis, il y a eu cette nuit... Cette nuit où Riku a cru bon d'ouvrir cette fichue porte. A partir de là, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu s'était écroulé sous ses pieds.

Elle décida de passer les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés par la suite. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était produit durant la perte de son coeur. Celui-ci s'était réfugié chez Sora. Et, quand elle y pensait, elle maudissait ce coeur stupide pour s'être invité dans un endroit où il n'avait pas sa place. Encore, si Sora l'avait aimée... Une fois les mondes sauvés une première fois, elle n'avait fait qu'attendre le retour de ce dernier et de Riku.

Paradoxalement, elle avait été heureuse durant ce temps-là. Certes, ils lui manquaient énormément, mais chaque jour elle avait l'espoir de les voir reparaître de nulle part en lui souriant.

Ils étaient revenus. Tombés du ciel, littéralement. Mais Sora ne passait ses journées qu'avec Riku.

Kairi eut alors l'impression que quelqu'un venait de placer son coeur dans un étau et de serrer. Riku.

Elle avait confiance en lui comme une soeur pourrait faire confiance à son frère. Il veillait sur elle et Sora depuis toujours, après tout. Seulement...

Quand elle y pensait, au commencement de tous ses malheurs, il y avait Riku. La destruction de l'île, l'éloignement du garçon qu'elle aimait... D'eux deux, quelqu'un était de trop. Et il ne s'agissait pas de l'argenté, bien que ça lui fasse mal de se l'avouer.

C'était elle, l'étrangère débarquée d'un autre monde. Celle qui n'aurait jamais dû quitter le Jardin Radieux.

Accuser les autres, le blâmer de ne pas l'accepter, oui, c'était facile. Et lâche, aussi.

Elle ne pouvait même plus retourner à son monde d'origine. Elle ne trouvait pas sa place dans celui-ci.

Au fond, pourquoi elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre? Parce qu'elle était une princesse, d'accord. Une Princesse de Coeur, même. Et après? Elle ne savait pas réellement ce que cela signifiait. Elle pouvait, avec l'aide des six autres, ouvrir la serrure des Ténèbres. Tu parles d'un don.

Cela mis à part, elle se considérait comme une fille ordinaire, sans talent particulier. Peut-être un peu différente.

Lorsqu'elles étaient jeunes, toutes les petites filles rêvaient d'aventure -autant, voir plus que les garçons. Cette envie n'avait jamais quittée Kairi.

En grandissant, ces petites filles s'intéressaient à d'autres choses: les garçons, les sacs à mains, la mode,... Kairi ne faisait pas exception, mais elle n'y accordait pas autant d'importance que ses amies. Cette vie lui plaisait... à petite dose. Et puis, elle rêvait toujours de voyager, de partir ailleurs. Serait-elle restée une enfant?

Non, bien sûr que non. Elle avait mûri, durant le peu de parcours qu'elle avait partagé avec ses amis hors de l'Île du Destin. Elle avait tout de même fuit une forteresse et assisté à la renaissance de son monde. Plus tard, elle avait échouée à la Cité du Crépuscule -puis dans le donjon d'une citadelle, combattu quelques Sans-Coeurs, et...

Et rien, en fait. Son aventure à elle se limitait à cela. Et elle voulait plus.

Enfin, il y avait Naminé. Sa Simili. Son amie.

Elle lui parlait quelque fois -pas longtemps, juste le temps de la rassurer lorsque tout lui semblait gris. Kairi continuait à se demander comment une telle chose était possible. Est-ce que le double de Sora -Roxas- pouvait faire cela aussi?

Sa question resta sans réponse puisque Naminé ne se manifesta pas.

Une fois, aussi, quelques jours auparavant, elles avaient partagés un rêve. La jeune fille blonde ne lui avait plus reparlé depuis. Kairi ne s'en faisait pas. Ca arrivait parfois que la Simili ne donne pas signe de vie durant un moment. Et puis, elle sentait toujours sa présence dans son coeur, rassurante.

Elle lui manquait.


	5. Hésitante

****Et voilà, l'histoire commence enfin! \o/ Bonne lecture. =) (Pardon pour les persos OOC...)

**5. Hésitante**

Encore une journée d'école. Kairi s'ennuyait moins qu'avant, depuis le rêve qu'elle avait partagé avec Naminé. Cette dernière ne s'était plus manifestée depuis, ce qui attristait quelque peu la jeune fille.

Son quotidien restait bien monotone, mais ça redevenait supportable. Elle parvenait à suivre en cours, ne ressentait plus qu'un léger agacement en apercevant Sora et Riku se pavaner au milieu de leur fan-club et, en ce moment-même, tentait de se concentrer sur ce que racontait Selphie -de toute façon son inattention passerait pratiquement inaperçu puisque d'autres filles écoutaient la brunette se plaindre de Tidus -à peine un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et leur relation menaçait déjà de fondre comme neige au soleil.

"Mais trop débile ce mec! Il a dû se prendre pas mal de ballons sur la tête, parce que là..."

Linoa et Vanille hochaient la tête en rythme.

"Il passe genre plus de temps avec Wakka qu'avec moi! Comme s'il sortait avec lui, limite, quoi! Trop la haine!"

Compatissements surjoués de la part des deux autres écolières. Kairi restait en retrait. Elle trouvait que son amie exagérait un peu, tout de même. Tidus avait considérablement réduit le temps qu'il passait avec Wakka ces derniers temps. Pauvre garçon. A se demander pourquoi il ne rompait pas... Puis, si ça se trouvait, il sortait réellement avec son meilleur ami en cachette...

Elle eut le malheur de pouffer de rire en imaginant la situation. Ses trois "amies" se tournèrent vers elle d'un seul mouvement. Elle se sentit toute petite, d'un coup.

"Pardon, marmonna-t-elle en tentant d'effacer le petit sourire qui perdurait sur son visage, c'est juste que... Laissez tomber, c'est nerveux.

-T'es nulle, Kairi, asséna Linoa d'un ton méprisant en rajustant une mèche de ses cheveux. Selphie nous dit qu'elle va pas bien du tout et toi tu te moques d'elle!"

Selphie n'avait pas l'air si déprimée que ça. Et elle, quand elle ne trouvait même plus la force de sourire tellement elle se sentait mal, qui s'était occupée de ce qu'elle éprouvait?

"Mais... C'est juste que... essaya-t-elle de se défendre. T'façon... Tidus c'est qu'un con."

Elle pensait s'en sortir comme ça. Ça serait peut-être passé si elle avait dit "abruti"...

"D'où tu insultes le mec à Selphie, toi?"

Le mec _de_ Selphie, donc, se faisait déjà assez allégrement traiter par sa petite amie. On lui reprochait d'approuver ce qu'elle disait?

"Kairi, intervint finalement la première concernée, c'est pas parce que toi, t'as personne qu'il faut venir cracher ta haine sur les autres.

-Quelle haine? s'étonna celle-ci. J'ai juste...

-C'est bon, arrête. On a compris que tu étais frustrée parce que ni Sora ni aucun autre mec ne veut de toi!"

... Quels autres mecs? Et puis, elle trouvait ces filles ridicules. A partir d'un petit rire incontrôlé, elles lui faisaient l'inventaire de tous ses défauts... Comme si elle avait besoin de ça, tiens!

"Qu'est-ce que... Sora n'a rien à voir avec ça! Il a choisi Riku...

-On ne se demande pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, renifla Vanille.

-C'est pas comme s'il avait eu l'embarras du choix", renchérit Linoa.

Les trois pestes se mirent à rire. Kairi n'avait même plus envie de leur répondre... Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux lorsqu'elles se mirent à rire, mais elle les retint. Plutôt mourir que de pleurer devant celles qui se disaient ses amies.

"Très bien", parvint-elle à déclarer d'un ton froid, bien qu'un peu tremblant.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction de la grille de l'école.

"Eh! l'interpella Selphie. On a cours, après!"

La rousse s'en fichait pas mal. Elle ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus ici. Tout lui paraissait trop faux, trop hypocrite... Elle allait craquer si elle se permettait d'y songer.

Elle sortit de l'enceinte de l'établissement en se forçant à se concentrer sur sa marche. Surtout, ne penser à rien... avancer...

Ses pas la menèrent à l'orée de la jungle de l'île. Elle s'immobilisa en considérant la végétation d'un oeil presque surpris. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'y rendait plus... Depuis que Naminé avait commencé à lui adresser la parole par la pensée, en fait.

Elle s'engouffra à travers les arbres, faisant bien attention à où elle mettait les pieds. Elle sourit en se souvenant de son rêve, où les obstacles s'éloignaient d'eux-mêmes sans qu'elle ait à les éviter. Là, elle ne contrôlait pas son environnement. A la limite, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Les plantes lui indiquaient les endroits où elle ne pouvait _pas_ marcher.

Kairi se stoppa soudain en contemplant la clairière dénuée d'arbres dans laquelle elle venait de déboucher. La même que cette fois où sa Simili lui avait parlé via l'esprit pour la première fois. La tristesse la prit à la gorge sans crier gare.

Elle sentait que Naminé était à ses côtés. Elle ne l'avait pas quittée, mais... son silence troublait Kairi. Il lui fallait quelqu'un à qui parler, une personne de confiance qui la faisait rire et qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Pourquoi son double ne lui parlait-il plus? Elle avait étrangement besoin d'elle...

Elle alla s'asseoir au centre de la clairière, ramena ses genoux contre elle et posa son menton sur ceux-ci. Elle ferma les yeux et se força à réfléchir calmement. D'abord, stopper les battements de son coeur...

Sa place n'était pas ici. Cette altercation avec les autres filles venait de le lui prouver -si preuve il fallait. Il n'y avait plus rien pour elle dans ce lieu qui fut son foyer.

Les filles... -Linoa, Vanille et surtout Selphie- elles ne lui avaient jamais parlé comme ça, avant. Là, cela relevait quasiment de l'agression...

Pourtant, à une époque, elles étaient très gentilles. Jamais elles ne l'auraient rejetée comme cela.

Ou peut-être était-ce _elle_, le problème?

Elle se rappelle les paroles de Linoa à propos de Sora. _Pas comme s'il avait eu l'embarras du choix._ Que sous-entendait-t-elle, au juste? Que Kairi n'était pas assez bien pour lui? Au fond, ça semblait logique. Elle se sentait comme décalée du reste des habitants.

_Kairi..._

Elle devait réellement être bizarre...

_Arrête. Ce n'est pas vrai._

Pas assez jolie, peut-être...

_Kairi! _protesta la voix de Naminé. _Ça__ suffit. Tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi._

Elle ne répondit pas. Ses sentiments parlaient pour elle. La Simili les entendait certainement.

A la place, des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues.

A travers ses paupières fermées, elle pouvait deviner le visage peiné de Naminé. Exactement le même que le sien -les cheveux mis à part- mais en plus joli...

_Chut..._

Elle sentit soudainement une présence rassurante à ses côtés. Tout près.

Des doigts légers essuyèrent ses larmes, comme un souffle d'air chaud sur ses joues.

_Tu es une jolie fille, Kairi. Ne laisse personne prétendre le contraire._

Elle ne savait pas réellement si ce compliment, venant d'une part d'elle-même, reflétait la vérité, mais Naminé était sincère. Rien que ce fait allégeait un peu le poids qui lui pesait sur le coeur. Enfin une personne qui ne lui mentirait pas. Jamais.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait personne dans la clairière. Juste un immense couloir obscur bien trop familier à son goût.

Elle se leva et recula un peu, s'attendant presque à ce qu'un membre de l'Organisation XIII en sorte. Mais non, rien. Juste le bruit des Ténèbres qui émanaient du passage.

_Naminé?... Qu'est-ce que...?_

Sa Simili ne répondit pas, mais Kairi perçu une étrange sensation. Un encouragement.

_Tu veux que... j'ailles là-dedans?_

_A toi de décider._

Elle considéra la proposition. Partir? C'était ce qu'elle souhaitait? Quitter l'île?

Bien sûr qu'elle le souhaitait. Plus que tout au monde.

L'image de Sora, Riku et de ses parents s'immisça dans son esprit et un doute la prit. Et puis, elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait... Ce serait sûrement dangereux...

Non! Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Si elle réfléchissait ainsi, elle resterait bloquée dans sa vie morne et triste pour toujours. Sora n'aurait pas eu peur, à sa place.

Et puis, elle ne serait pas vraiment seule. Naminé veillait sur elle.

Elle inspira à fond, fit taire son appréhension du mieux qu'elle le put et avança jusqu'au passage ténébreux.

Le décor changea. Une immense ville –nettement plus grande que le petit village de l'île- se dressait devant ses yeux. Au loin, une forteresse encore plus imposante dominait le paysage. Une forteresse bien trop familière…


	6. Dépaysée

Voici un chapitre plutôt court, pluisqu'il fait moins de 1000 mots, mais essentiel pour l'intrigue. ^^

**6. Dépaysée**

Léon se massa les tempes en soupirant, sentant certainement de gros soucis arriver. Enfin, Kairi n'en était pas certaine. Le guerrier à la Gunblade devait certainement penser "Oh _non_, pas _encore_. Les mondes sont en _sécurité_, le Jardin Radieux se remet petit à petit, et là, y'a un truc bizarre qui se passe. Au nom du Kingdom Hearts, _pourquoi_?". Ou un truc du genre... C'était ce qu'elle devinait à son air blasé, en tout cas.

Les autres membres du comité n'osaient dire un mot.

"Rappelle-moi ce que tu fais ici, ordonna Léon d'un ton poli mais ferme. Soit claire, s'il te plaît."

Kairi se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas trop, en fait...

Après avoir franchi le passage ouvert par Naminé, elle s'était retrouvée à errer dans le Jardin Radieux. Aerith l'avait trouvée et amenée chez Merlin, où se trouvaient les autres, pour "éclaircir la situation".

"C'est Naminé, annonça la jeune fille. Elle m'a ouvert le passage, et... Enfin, me voilà.

-Mais _pourquoi?"_

Kairi haussa les épaules en détournant le regard, pas bien sûre de ce qu'elle devait répondre. Comment leur dire que leur "héros" délaissait sa "princesse" au profit du garçon qui avait sombré dans les Ténèbres plus d'un an auparavant?

"Je crois que je n'avais plus ma place sur l'île du Destin, c'est tout.

-Mais, et Sora? s'étonna soudainement Yuffie. Tu l'abandonnes?"

La rousse doutait des informations qu'elle devait révéler au comité de restauration du Jardin Radieux ou non. Devait-elle leur apprendre le lien qui unissait Sora et Riku -un lien plus fort que celui qu'ils avaient avec Kairi-, et l'éloignement des deux garçons?

"Il... nous ne sommes plus si proches que ça, tous les deux.

-Mais c'est tout de même étrange, reprit Léon, que ton Simili, qui ne devrait même plus exister, t'ait amené dans ce monde.

-C'doit être une erreur, renchérit Cid, assis devant un ordinateur qui semblait bien compliqué à utiliser. J'sais pas ce que Naminé a essayé de faire, mais ça n'a aucun sens. J'te ramènerais en Gummi dès demain.

-_Non_!"

Elle se traita d'idiote lorsque les autres la fixèrent d'un air étonné.

"Je veux dire... il doit y avoir une raison à ma présence dans ce monde, mentit-elle. Et puis, c'est d'ici que je viens. C'est là qu'est ma place, non?"

Elle balaya l'assemblée du regard. Ils paraissaient tous réfléchir aux paroles de la jeune fille. Sauf Aerith qui la fixait avec un demi-sourire paisible.

"Je suis la princesse de Coeur du Jardin Radieux!" ajouta-t-elle dans le but de les convaincre.

Il fallait qu'ils la laissent rester ici. Elle ne savait pas encore trop ce qu'elle y ferait. En tout cas, elle ne retournerait pas sur l'île. Pas dans l'immédiat, en tout cas. Au pire, elle leur expliquerait pourquoi elle était partie. Ils comprendraient, non? Ils accepteraient qu'elle reste. Il le fallait.

_Naminé? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Pourquoi ce monde en particulier? Nam..._

"Elle a raison", intervint une voix qui ne s'était pas fait entendre jusqu'alors. Son propriétaire ne se trouvait même pas encore sur les lieux, à vrai dire.

Le vieil enchanteur apparut dans une gerbe d'étincelles bleutées, sa baguette magique à la main. Sans même prendre le temps de saluer Kairi autrement que par un signe de tête, Merlin se tourna vers Léon.

"Cette fillette doit rester avec nous. Tu sais ce qui arrive aux voies qui lient les mondes, n'est-ce pas? Si ça se trouve, quelque chose de grave va se produire. Sa venue a sans doute un rapport avec les évènements récents."

Les évènements? Les voies qui lient les mondes? Les paroles précédentes de Cid lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que cela, mais... il avait mentionné un vaisseau Gummi, non? Pourtant, les voies étaient censées être fermées! Personne ne pouvait les traverser par l'espace.

"Je ne pense pas, s'entêta Léon en croisant les bras. Les Sans-Coeurs se sont tenus tranquilles. Les mondes sont en paix.

-Si les passages se rouvrent, il y a forcément un risque, objecta doucement Aerith. Et puis, c'est le choix de Kairi..."

Le guerrier leva enfin les yeux vers la nouvelle arrivante, qui se sentait toute petite depuis l'arrivée du magicien. Ils parlaient de problèmes qui la dépassaient complètement...

"Tu es certaine de ton choix, princesse? lui demanda Léon.

-Je veux vivre ici", déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Il hocha la tête et se renferma dans son mutisme. Kairi songea alors que ce ne serait pas de tout repos de se faire accepter par lui. Et les autres, alors? Qu'en pensaient-ils? Pour le moment, ils paraissaient presque tous perplexes, mais pas franchement hostile à l'idée d'une nouvelle arrivante -ou d'une ancienne.

Aerith la prit par la main en souriant et l'entraîna à sa suite.

"Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre."

Le calme et la bonne humeur de la jeune femme lui rappelait un peu Naminé, même si les yeux de cette dernière étaient moins pétillants -plus calmes.

Ca la rassurait un peu, étrangement, de trouver une personne qui dégageait une aura similaire à celle avec qui elle partageait son coeur.

« Au fait, lui intima celle-ci lorsqu'elles furent seules, ne fais pas attention à Léon. Il est toujours comme ça, tu finiras par t'y habituer. »

Elle acquiesça en souriant, à peu près certaine qu'Aerith, au moins, acceptait sa venue au Jardin Radieux.


	7. Pensive

**7. Pensive**

Kairi arpentait les rues du Jardin Radieux, cherchant du coin de l'œil trois petites fées qui, visiblement, prenaient un malin plaisir à se cacher. Elle venait de faire le tour de la ville pour la troisième fois à la recherche. Elle les avait déjà rencontrées quelques jours auparavant et les trouvaient plutôt sympathiques. L éon lui avait demandé de leur transmettre un message, alors elle s'y attelait. Pour une fois qu'on lui confiait quelque chose !

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait atterri dans ce monde, et elle commençait à trouver agaçant que tout le monde la traite comme une petite fille incapable de faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts. Seule Aerith la considérait capable d'aider et Kairi la soupçonnait d'avoir demandé à Léon de lui confier cette petite mission.

La jeune fille ne regrettait pas sa décision de quitter l'île. Même si on ne la considérait toujours pas à sa juste valeur, elle avait au moins le bonheur de discuter avec des gens intéressants, qui se souciaient d'elle. Aucun doute, cela la changeait radicalement des pimbêches de son ancienne école.

Elle avait posé la question concernant ses parents aux quelques habitants qui se souvenaient de la vie onze ans auparavant, avant la destruction du monde par les Sans-Cœurs. Cid lui avait juste dit que certaines personnes n'étaient jamais revenues à la vie en même temps que le Jardin Radieux. Merlin évitait le sujet. Sinon, la rousse avait recueilli quelques autres témoignages, pas grand-chose. Visiblement, ses parents biologiques étaient des gens tranquilles, sans histoires, ennuyeux à mourir.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Kairi de ne pas pouvoir les rencontrer. Au contraire, ça lui retirait une épine du pied. Elle n'aurait pas su quoi leur dire, de toute façon. Peut-être était-elle juste un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité en leur posant quelques questions sur son passé.

Toute à ses réflexions, elle faillit louper la petite aile que laissait entrevoir un caisson de glaces à l'eau de mer près du magasin de Picsou. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle poussa la caisse pour voir les trois chasseuses de trésors en pleine réunion. Ayants remarquées l'ombre de la jeune fille, elles se tournèrent vers elle.

« Repérées ! s'écria Rikku.

-On se replie ! » ajouta Yuna.

Paine, toujours au sol, se contentait de se frapper le front avec la paume de la main. Avant qu'elles n'aient pu aller quelque part, Kairi les attrapa par les ailes, riant discrètement devant les efforts de Rikku pour se débattre.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, lâche-nous !

-Je dois vous parler, déclara Kairi. Vous m'écouterez ?

-Seulement si tu nous lâches !

-Bien. »

Elle les libéra sans prévenir et l'une des petites fées faillit s'écraser contre le mur, emportée dans son élan.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? questionna Paine restée au sol, les bras croisés.

-Léon a une mission pour vous, leur apprit la jeune fille. Il aimerait que vous vous rendiez aux Fortifications.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais à votre place je ne tarderais pas, ça a l'air important, déclara la jeune fille.

-Ce qui est important pour Léon ne l'est pas forcément pour nous, s'obstina Yuna en croisant les bras. On ne bougera pas si on n'a pas de récompense !

-Ça tombe bien, leur intima Kairi un baissant le ton et en se rapprochant d'un air de conspirateur. Je crois que cette mission concerne un trésor. Il vous en donnera peut-être une part si vous vous dépêchez… »

Aussitôt, les fées semblèrent bien plus intéressées qu'à l'origine.

« Un trésor !

-Tous aux Fortifications !

-Plouf, on est plus là ! »

Elles disparurent dans un « pop » retentissant, sous l'œil amusé de Kairi. C'était Aerith qui lui avait appris comment manipuler les chasseuses de trésors en leur parlant d'une grosse récompense. Bien sûr, à la fin, Léon se faisait agresser par trois chipies en furie, mais il s'agissait là du seul moyen de les faire bouger. De toute façon, leur colère ne durait jamais longtemps.

Satisfaite d'avoir accomplie sa mission, la jeune fille prit le chemin pour se rendre à la maison de Merlin, toute à ses réflexions.

Naminé ne l'avait pas recontactée depuis son départ de l'île et Kairi commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions à son sujet. Réapparaîtrait-elle un jour ? Chaque fois que la rousse voulait engager une conversation, c'était silence radio du côté de la Simili. Pourtant elle sentait sa présence, là, dans un coin de son cœur. Alors pourquoi ne voulait-elle plus lui adresser la parole ?

Une chose était sûre : Naminé lui manquait. Beaucoup. Certes, elle appréciait les habitants du Jardin Radieux, mais elle ne pouvait pas se confier à eux comme elle le faisait avec la blonde. Peut-être à Aerith, à la limite, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle voulait parler à Naminé.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison –qui servait également de repaire au Comité de Restauration- elle n'y trouva que Cid, occupé à taper quelque chose sur l'ordinateur géant. Elle s'approcha de lui pour observer les lignes de codages qui s'alignaient sur l'écran et, bien sûr, n'y comprit rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle à l'ingénieur.

-Une simulation, répondit Cid sans cesser d'écrire.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu cherches à reproduire, exactement ? »

Elle avait peur de l'agacer, mais visiblement il ne semblait pas dérangé par ces questions.

« J'essaie de voir s'il est possible que quelqu'un ou quelque chose ait pu ouvrir les voies Gummi sans utiliser les ténèbres, t'vois ? Normalement, c'est pas possible mais les Sans-Cœurs sont pas réapparus et pourtant les passages entre les mondes sont grand-ouverts. Du coup, j'ai créé un programme qui a à peu de choses près les mêmes lois que l'univers. Sauf que le logiciel plante chaque fois que j'essaye d'ouvrir les voies…

-Donc, d'une manière ou d'une autre, les partisans des ténèbres sont derrière tout ça ? devina Kairi.

-T'as tout compris, fillette ! A moins que les lois de l'univers aient changées. »

Il éclata de rire à ce moment.

« Mais c'est pas possible… déclara-t-il finalement. Personne ne pourrait modifier ça ! »

Alors, il y avait bel et bien quelque chose qui se tramait… Sauf que personne ne savait quoi. Et, du fait, ils ne pouvaient pas agir…

C'est ce moment que choisi Aerith pour entrer, l'air plus grave que d'ordinaire et accompagnée d'un invité inattendu…

« Kairi ? s'étonna la voix aigüe du roi Mickey. Que fais-tu ici ? »


	8. Déterminée

Beaucoup de révélations au programme pour ce chapitre-ci! J'espère que le scénario vous plaît autant qu'au début, même si ça change un peu radicalement des premiers chapitres!

**8. Déterminée**

Ils avaient investis l'ancien château d'Ansem pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement, la place manquant sérieusement dans la maison de Merlin. La pièce avait été rénovée, mais le tableau de Xehanort trônait encore en bonne place. Kairi, assise dans un coin, écoutait les autres discuter sans oser intervenir. Le Comité était au complet, ainsi que quelques autres habitants du Jardin -Picsou, Riri, Fifi, Loulou, deux mogs, l'homme du magasin de potions et les trois fées : Yuna, Rikku et Paine- ainsi que Mickey qui leur expliquait tant bien que mal la situation.

« Mes amis, commença le petit roi, l'heure est grave. En effet, les voies entre les mondes ont été ouvertes sans l'intervention des Sans-Cœurs ou d'un autre être venu des ténèbres.

-Ca, on l'sais déjà ! protesta Cid avec mauvaise humeur.

-Je ne comprends pas, intervint Picsou. Si les Sans-Cœurs n'y sont pour rien, pourquoi nous inquiéter ? Nous pouvons faire du commerce entre les différents mondes sans problème !

-Justement, fit Mickey en se tournant vers lui. En toute logique, il faut l'intervention des ténèbres pour fragiliser les murs qui entourent les terres. Il s'agit-là de l'une des lois primordiales de l'univers depuis que le continent originel a été séparé en plusieurs mondes. Donc, cela voudrait dire que…

-Que l'une des lois de l'univers a changé. A moins que quelque chose dont on a pas idée ait ce pouvoir», acheva Léon.

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui ou vers Mickey. Ce dernier acquiesça.

« C'est exactement ça. Et je pense que quelqu'un est derrière tout ça. »

S'en suivit un brouhaha d'où émergeaient seulement quelques mots, notamment « Simili » ou « Xehanort ». Léon mit un moment à calmer tout le monde.

« Personne ne s'est demandé si cela pouvait être dû à l'un des Maîtres de la Keyblade ? interrogea Aerith. Après tout, eux aussi peuvent débloquer les voies…

-Non, aucun de ceux encore en vie n'aurait fait cela. Qui plus est, un Elu ouvre les verrous un par un, tandis que les voies ont toutes été ouvertes en même temps.

-Et alors, comment quelqu'un changerait les lois de l'univers ?

-J'y ai longuement réfléchi, déclara Mickey en soupirant. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais je ne vois qu'une catégorie de personne capable de faire cela.

-Qui donc ?

-Il s'agit des Princesses de Cœurs. Ou tout du moins l'une d'entre elles. »

Aussitôt, tout le monde se tourna vers Kairi qui se sentit rougir légèrement, mal à l'aise. Pour peu, elle aurait crié qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Heureusement, ils reportèrent bien vite leur attention sur le Roi qui fut bientôt assailli de questions.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change, si les mondes sont ouverts ?

-Il n'y aucun danger, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est dangereux ?

-Une des Princesses nous veut du mal ? Je pensais qu'elles étaient gentilles !

-Elles ont un cœur pur, non ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour empêcher ça ?

-Ça suffit ! trancha Léon pour couper court à toute discussion. Laisser le Roi s'exprimer. »

La souris hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et reprit :

« Je ne sais pas si c'est dangereux ou non. L'important est surtout de savoir d'où vient ce changement. Le mieux serait encore d'aller interroger les Princesses de Cœur une par une.

-Pourquoi on ne demanderait pas à Sora de s'en charger ? proposa Yuffie.

-Oui ! intervint un mog. L'Elu saura quoi faire !

-Laissez ce gosse tranquille, soupira Léon. Il en a déjà assez bavé comme ça. Un de nous ira vérifier, ce n'est pas une mission très dangereuse…

-Mais qui ? Les guerriers du Jardin Radieux doivent rester tant que la ville n'est pas entièrement rénovée ! Et puis, les Sans-Cœurs risqueraient de revenir ! »

Alors que la petite troupe se disputait pour savoir qui devait partir ou non, une idée prit place dans l'esprit de Kairi. A vrai dire, une chance de prouver qu'elle pouvait accomplir quelque chose. Oh, bien sûr, cela n'était pas prudent, mais une irrésistible force semblait la pousser à se lever pour se désigner. Elle y résista tant qu'elle put.

_Naminé, dis-moi de ne pas faire ça !_

Si sa Simili lui disait de renoncer, elle le ferait. Seulement… Naminé ne se faisait pas entendre et, au fond, Kairi tenait l'occasion qu'elle attendait depuis toujours. Il y avait la raison d'un côté et, de l'autre, son instinct qui lui hurlait de faire une bêtise –qu'elle regretterait peut-être, qui sait ?

Oh, et puis, ça ne pouvait pas être si dangereux que cela, puisque qu'il n'y avait pas de Sans-Cœurs impliqués. Si elle comprenait bien, il fallait juste interroger les autres Princesses ?

Les Princesses… Ces filles au cœur pur, comme elle… Kairi trouverait sans doute auprès d'elles les réponses qu'il lui fallait pour ne plus se sentir si perdue.

« Je vais le faire ! »

Tout le monde se tourna d'un même mouvement vers elle. Cette fois-ci, elle ne rougit pas, ne cilla même pas devant les regards surpris des autres. Et tant pis si c'était égoïste de vouloir à tout prix se charger de cette missions elle-même. Car oui au fond, pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? Ils pouvaient prendre n'importe qui juste pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Ils ne comprendraient sans doute pas si elle leur disait qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse, ne serait-ce que pour se prouver qu'elle était capable de quelque chose.

« Je suis une Princesse de Cœur, expliqua-t-elle. D'une certaine façon, je suis proche d'elles, donc… si l'une d'entre nous s'amuse à semer la pagaille, je pense que c'est à moi de le découvrir. »

Il y eut un moment de silence ou chacun considéra ses paroles.

« Je continue de penser que Sora devrait le faire… marmonna Cid.

-Oh non, soupira Kairi. Sora n'a aucun tact, surtout avec les filles. Il risque de se fâcher avec la moitié des Princesses. »

Elle était certaine de n'exagérer qu'à moitié, même si elle se sentait coupable d'enfoncer son ami comme ça.

« Hm, c'est peut-être dangereux… intervint Léon.

-Je crois aussi qu'il faut que ce soit Kairi qui s'en charge. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers Aerith qui lui sourit amicalement avant de reprendre :

« Comme elle nous l'a dit, elle fait partie des Princesses. De plus, les pouvoirs de ces filles sont encore quasiment inconnus. Au fond, on ne sait pas de quoi elles sont capables. Majesté, vous-même ignorez si votre théorie est juste, pas vrai ?

-Justement ! intervint Cid à son tour. On n'sait même pas si c'est véritablement une Princesse qui modifie les lois de l'univers ! S'il s'agit d'une menace plus dangereuse, on risque d'envoyer la gamine à la mort !

-On l'entraînera. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Léon qui venait de parler, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Kairi. De toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, il figurait parmi ceux qui risquaient le moins de prendre sa défense. A vrai dire, elle avait toujours pensé qu'il ne l'appréciait pas trop.

« Les bases devraient suffire, poursuivit-il. Et si nous nous rendons compte que ça devient dangereux, nous enverrons quelqu'un d'autre. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. »

Le Roi Mickey approuva.

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Après tout, elle a aussi le droit de partir à l'aventure ! Et peut-être que ses pouvoirs de Princesse de Cœur s'éveilleront. »

Une bulle de soulagement se propagea dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Ils acceptaient qu'elle parte ! Pour une fois, elle ne serait plus la fille laissée de côté.

Ils discutèrent encore un bon moment de détails que Kairi n'écouta pas, rêvant de son nouveau voyage qui débuterait sitôt qu'elle aurait acquis certaines bases en combat.

_Naminé ! J'ai réussi !_

La Simili resta muette, ce qui affligea quelque peu l'humeur de la rousse. Elle aurait aimé partager sa joie avec elle.

Une fois la réunion terminée, Aerith la raccompagna jusque sa chambre dans le château d'Ansem.

« Je pensais vraiment qu'ils allaient refuser ! avoua Kairi, tout sourire. Au fait, merci de m'avoir soutenu.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, fit la guérisseuse avec un petit rire. Je comprends que cela soit important pour toi.

-Ah, vraiment ? »

Pourtant, malgré les nombreuses discussions qu'elles avaient partagées, il ne lui semblait pas avoir abordé ce sujet…

« Ca me paraît évident, expliqua Aerith. Tes deux meilleurs amis sont partis à l'aventure en te laissant derrière. Ce doit être frustrant ! »

L'estime que la jeune fille avait déjà pour son aînée monta encore d'un cran. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

« C'est du passé, désormais. »

Oui, elle allait enfin se montrer à la hauteur de ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu être.


	9. Inquiète

**9. Aventureuse**

Le vaisseau Gummi se posa sur la place du Jardin Radieux et coupa ses moteurs. Le hublot s'ouvrit avec un bruit de décapsulage. Deux petits écureuils passèrent la tête à l'air libre, sautèrent à même le sol et vinrent les saluer.

« Tu te sens prête, Kairi ? » questionna Léon une fois ceci fait.

La jeune fille déglutit puis hocha la tête. En réalité, non. Pas du tout, même. Il y avait cette boule au creux de son estomac qui ne voulait pas partir et tout à coup elle enviait Sora d'avoir été propulsé au début de son aventure sans qu'on lui demande son avis. Il n'avait pas eu à encaisser tout ce stress avant le grand départ, lui. Mais désormais, la jeune fille ne pouvait plus repousser l'échéance. Elle serra le bâton de combat qu'Aerith lui avait remis le plus fort possible. Ses mains étaient moites, constata-t-elle vaguement.

Cela faisait deux mois à présent que son entraînement avait débuté, presque jour pour jour. Elle s'y était attelée dès l'annonce du Roi Mickey concernant les murs entre les mondes. Et elle se souvenait comme d'hier de la surprise qu'elle avait éprouvé en découvrant qu'Aerith, son amie la plus proche au sein de ce monde, se chargeait de la former.

_« Tu sais te battre ?_

_-Tu as l'air surprise ! commenta la guérisseuse avec un rire. Ce serait presque vexant, tu sais ?_

_-Désolée… marmonna la rousse. C'est juste que je ne savais pas… Enfin, tu n'en as pas l'air, comme ça._

_-Ne t'en fais pas, cela surprend toujours. J'étais comme toi, avant… Personne n'aurait pensé que je puisse terrasser des Sans-Cœurs et tout le monde trouvait cela trop dangereux pour moi. J'ai su leur prouver qu'une femme savait se montrer efficace en combat, parfois même davantage qu'un homme ! » conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil._

_Ce discours emplit Kairi d'espoir. Elle aussi pourrait faire ses preuves, comme Aerith. Elle en serait capable !_

_« Mais attention, la prévint son aînée. Ce n'est pas de tout repos. Les combattants aguerris travaillent dur pour en arriver là. »_

_La rousse hocha la tête, déterminée._

_« Je suis prête à faire des efforts._

_-Parfait, alors ! conclut Aerith avec un sourire. Attend-moi là, je reviens. »_

_Elles se trouvaient dans une salle aménagée pour les entraînements des membres du Comité de restauration. Il y avait une arrière-salle tout au fond avec toutes sortes d'armements. La jeune femme revint bientôt avec une arme à la main et la tendit à Kairi._

_« Tadaaaa ! J'ai mis un moment à la retrouver, mais ce sera parfait pour toi, je pense. »_

_La rousse contempla l'arme, dubitative._

_« C'est un bâton ? _

_-Oui, un bâton de combat. Il m'appartenait autrefois et je pense qu'il est parfait pour débuter. Pas trop lourd et bien équilibré. Ça te convient ? »_

_Hum… Elle ne savait pas trop qu'en penser. D'un côté, Kairi était flatté que son amie lui fasse ce cadeau, mais elle s'attendait davantage à quelque chose qui fasse relativement mal. Une épée, par exemple…_

_« Je… merci. Seulement, je… On peut faire de gros dégâts avec un bâton, vraiment ?_

_-Bien sûr, approuva Aerith. Enfin, pas des dégâts de front, bien entendu, à moins que tu y sois obligée. En revanche, c'est l'idéal pour t'essayer à la magie._

_-La magie ?_

_-Je ne pense pas que tu sois faite pour infliger des dégâts physiques. Nous nous concentrerons principalement sur les sorts de combat, si tu veux bien. Les bases d'arts martiaux et de défense te suffiront. Léon saura certainement t'apprendre ça mieux que moi. »_

_Kairi réfléchit un instant. Elle n'avait pas imaginé cela comme ça, mais au fond… pourquoi pas ? Après tout, si elle suivait le même entraînement que Sora et Riku, elle était certaine d'avoir un train de retard. Si elle s'essayait à quelque chose de totalement différent, qui sait, peut-être pourrait-elle les surpasser un jour ?_

_« C'est parfait ! se réjouit-elle. On commence quand ? »_

_Son aînée ne put retenir un petit sourire devant son entrain soudain._

La Princesse de Cœur soupira. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait eut le temps de finir d'apprendre les sorts. Elle était encore en train de travailler le sort de Foudre, à vrai dire, mais ils ne pouvaient pas perdre plus de temps. De ce fait, elle connaissait à peine les bases des sortilèges Soin, Miroir, et Gravitation. Aerith lui avait affirmé qu'elle apprendrait en pratiquant, sur le terrain. Nombre de grands guerriers avaient dû apprendre tous seuls, dans le feu de l'action. Puis logiquement, le voyage ne devrait pas être si périlleux.

« Quand est-ce qu'on part ? demanda alors la jeune fille à Tic et Tac.

-On attend que le Roi et les autres arrivent pour te donner les dernière instructions », répondit l'un des deux.

Kairi ne parvenait toujours pas à les différencier, et à peine à comprendre ce qu'ils racontaient. Et pourtant, ils seraient sa seule compagnie dans cette quête. Cid étant occupé à gérer le réseau informatique du Jardin Radieux, se furent les techniciens du Château Disney qui furent désignés pour l'accompagner dans sa quête. Ils resteraient dans le vaisseau, comme à leur habitude, et Kairi devrait donc partir seule dans les mondes mais cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela.

« Le Roi est ici ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui, il est venu spécialement pour ton départ ! » affirma l'autre écureuil en hochant la tête.

Presque immédiatement après cette révélation, la voix haut perchée du Roi résonna derrière son dos.

« Eh bien, voilà venu le grand jour ! déclara-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Au fait, ta nouvelle tenue est très jolie, Kairi. »

La Princesse marmonna un remerciement, gênée, en remettant ses lunettes d'aviateur en place sur son front.

_« Tu es sûre, Aerith ?_

_-Mais oui !_

_-Je ne sais pas trop… »_

_La plus âgée dirigeait son amie par la main vers les boutiques de vêtements de la ville, tout sourire._

_« Il te faut des habits plus adaptés au voyage, insista la guérisseuse. Tu vas avoir beaucoup de mal à te battre en robe, ce serait très inconfortable._

_-Hm, si tu le dis… »_

_Kairi n'était pas convaincue, mais ne protesta pas davantage. Peut-être trouverait-elle quelque chose qui lui plaisait, au fond ?_

_La jeune fille se regardait dans le miroir, se reconnaissant à peine. Ses cheveux rouges attachés en une queue haute, surtout, la perturbait. Elle avait tellement l'habitude de les laisser à l'air libre !_

_« C'est ça ou on te les coupe ! avait ri Aerith. Les cheveux devant les yeux lorsqu'on se bat, c'est vite gênant, crois-moi. Tu seras plus à l'aise comme ça. »_

_Elle ne savait pas si elle les laisserait toujours comme ça. Au fond, personne ne pourrait l'obliger à les attacher puisqu'elle serait seule._

_En revanche, elle aimait assez sa nouvelle tenue. Elle portait un short noir moulant au-dessous d'une jupe rose foncé ample et fendue sur les côtés, dotée de fermetures gris clair. Son haut consistait en un corsage à lacets oscillant entre le rose et le marron porté sur son habituel débardeur blanc. Autour de son cou reposait une longue écharpe de couleur neige. Pour compléter l'ensemble, elle avait choisi des lunettes de pilote placées sur son front, quelques mèches rouges retombant dessus._

_« Ça ne te servira à rien, lui avait dit Aerith. Le vaisseau Gummi est doté d'un hublot._

_-Oui, mais je les trouve jolies… argua Kairi._

_-Hm, pas faux. En plus, ça te va plutôt bien !_

_-Merci. »_

_Elle jeta encore un dernier regard dans le miroir. Habillé ainsi, elle avait l'air d'une véritable exploratrice. Il ne restait plus qu'à se révéler à la hauteur de cette appellation._

Les autres membres du Comité ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre pour lui dire au revoir. Cid lui donna les dernières recommandations quant au vaisseau Gummi. Elle s'était un peu entraînée à le piloter durant le mois passé, uniquement dans l'atmosphère de ce monde-ci, pour apprendre à se servir des commandes. De toute façon, en cas de besoin, Tic et Tac se chargeraient de faire en sorte qu'ils ne se s'écrasent pas.

Enfin, Mickey s'approcha, son habituel sourire collé au visage et lui fit ses encouragements, la mettant en garde contre les quelques personnes malveillantes traînant dans les mondes, du genre de Jafar à Agrabah ou bien de Scar à la Terre des Lions. Sora avait éliminé ces deux-là mais d'autres se terraient peut-être dans l'ombre.

« Si tu as un soucis, rentre immédiatement au Jardin, conclut-il. On se débrouillera pour envoyer quelqu'un d'autre. Donald et Dingo sont…

-Ca va aller, Majesté », assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Puis ce fut le tour d'Aerith de la saluer. Elle se contenta d'une brève étreinte et d'un « bonne chance » mais cela fit plus plaisir à Kairi qu'un long discours.

Elle monta dans le vaisseau Gummi avec un sourire, le hublot se referma et, après avoir eu le feu vert de Tic et Tac, elle décolla.

_« Tu as réussi, Kairi ! »_ s'exclama une voix dans son cœur, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.


	10. Déçue

Ce chapitre est assez court... Et pour tout vous dire, je ne l'aime pas tellement, mais il est nécessaire. ^^

**10. Déçue**

Kairi, assise en face de la jeune femme, n'avait pas touché à sa tasse de thé.

Lorsqu'elle s'était présentée au château de la Forêt des Nains et avait demandé à voir Blanche-Neige, celle-ci avait poliment accepté et l'avait reçue dans une salle de séjour décorée avec goût.

Si l'appellation de Princesse de Cœur ne désignait pas nécessairement une personne de sang noble, ce trait s'appliquait pourtant à Blanche-Neige. La jeune fille, d'abord née fille de roi, avait été reléguée au rang de simple servante par sa méchante belle-mère, puis avait trouvé l'amour auprès d'un prince. Une histoire digne d'un roman, en somme.

Kairi ne savait que penser d'elle. Voilà près d'une demi-heure qu'elles discutaient sans entrer dans les détails, la rousse n'osant poser les questions qui l'intéressaient. Du coup, elle écoutait l'autre jeune fille lui parler de sa vie sans se plaindre.

Elle ne savait s'il s'agissait d'une impression ou non, mais elle lui paraissait un peu creuse. Blanche-Neige était certes très jolie et gentille, mais… un peu mièvre, peut-être ? Lorsque Kairi lui avait raconté le début de son aventure, la brune avait écarquillé les yeux, l'air atterré.

« Mais… Une jeune fille qui se balade seule de monde en monde ? s'était-elle exclamée. C'est très dangereux !

-Je sais me battre », avait rétorqué Kairi, un peu sèchement.

L'autre Princesse ne trouva rien à ajouter mais ne se départit pas de son air inquiet pour autant. Un petit silence gêné s'en suivi, tout ayant été dit sur leurs vies respectives. Finalement, la rousse se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, et poursuivit :

« A ce propos, si je suis venue jusqu'ici, c'est pour vous poser quelques questions…

-Tu peux me tutoyer », coupa Blanche-Neige avec un sourire amical.

Un peu déconcertée, Kairi mis un moment à se reprendre. Après tout, elles ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps, et puis la brune étant de sang royal, elle devrait accorder plus d'importance aux bonnes manières, non ?

« Euh… très bien, finit-elle par déclarer. C'est à propos de vos… tes pouvoirs de Princesse de Cœur, en réalité.

-Oh ! Tu parles de cette histoire avec Ansem ! s'exclama l'autre avec air effaré. Quelle affreuse aventure… »

En parlant, elle lissa les plis de sa longue jupe. Elle tourna la tête lorsqu'un oiseau vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte et lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Bonjour, toi ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Le volatile lui répondit d'un petit gazouilli et resta posé à la fenêtre. Blanche-Neige hocha la tête comme si elle avait compris ce qu'il venait de dire pendant que Kairi observait la scène, perplexe. Elle se sentit obligée d'ajouter quelque chose avant que l'autre ne se remette à faire la conversation aux oiseaux.

« En vérité, je ne pensais pas véritablement à ça, mais… à vos pouvoirs en général. Ce que vous savez faire.

-Je ne comprends pas, lui sourit Blanche-Neige. Et je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer, ma chérie.

-J'aimerais savoir si vous savez faire des choses qui sortent de l'ordinaire, expliqua Kairi en passant sur le surnom.

-Hum… Non, pas que je sache, lui répondit-elle sans se départir de son air innocent. Pourquoi cela ? »

Alors comme ça, elle n'avait vraiment rien de particulier ? Cela ne devrait pas surprendre autant la rousse. Blanche-Neige lui faisait un peu penser à certaines filles de son île. Bien qu'elle ne paraisse pas méchante –au contraire, la brune semblait d'une gentillesse sans égale- elle était plutôt banale... Rien qui ne la démarque vraiment, et surtout… aucun caractère. Lorsqu'elle la regardait, Kairi pensait à une petite poupée en porcelaine. Douce, fragile…

Honnêtement, elle s'attendait à autre chose en acceptant de partir pour ce voyage.

Elle lui expliqua néanmoins le problème qui la poussait à venir la voir, c'est-à-dire la fissure des murs entre les mondes. Comme elle s'y attendait, la Princesse ne sut répondre à ses questions.

« Je ne m'intéresse pas trop aux autres mondes, avoua-t-elle. Je me sens bien ici, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller explorer d'autres contrées alors que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut à proximité. En fait, je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un ailleurs avant qu'Ansem ne m'enlève. »

Le ton était doux, mais cela sonnait presque comme une critique.

« D'accord, fit Kairi en hochant la tête poliment. Eh bien, je pense que je vais partir. »

Elle força un sourire à naître sur ses lèvres et se leva. Elles se saluèrent et la plus jeune prit congé, s'éclipsant le plus vite possible pour masquer sa déception. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'attendait, au juste.

_« A ce que les personnes comme toi soient capables de quelque chose ? »_ proposa Naminé.

D'une autre personne, Kairi aurait très mal prit cette remarque, mais elle savait que sa Simili ne faisait que formuler ses espérances.

« Sans doute, oui, murmura la jeune fille. Je voulais croire que je pouvais avoir des pouvoirs, moi aussi. »

Sinon, à quoi cela lui servait d'être une Princesse de Cœur, hein ? Les Elus de la Keyblade pouvaient manier une arme légendaire, mais elle ? Voilà l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait en marchant jusqu'au vaisseau Gummi.

_« Les Elus ont un grand pouvoir, c'est vrai, _rétorqua sa Simili. _Néanmoins, si tu arrives à leur niveau, tu auras plus de mérite qu'eux... _

-Oui, si j'arrive à leur niveau un jour… » soupira la rousse.

Naminé ne trouva rien à répliquer à cela mais lui envoya une vague de ce qui semblait être du réconfort. Kairi apprécia le geste et la remercia mentalement.

De toute façon, l'aventure ne faisait que commencer. Il lui restait encore cinq Princesses à qui rendre visite.


	11. Sereine

**11. Sereine**

Kairi devait dormir sur le siège pilote du vaisseau, après avoir mis l'engin en pilote automatique. La salle des machines aurait pu inclure un lit, mais le moteur faisait bien trop de bruit en plein vol pour que l'on puisse se reposer là-dedans. Elle eut du mal à trouver une position confortable et passa un bon moment de la nuit à se retourner dans tous les sens.

Elle ne fut même pas surprise de se retrouver sur une plage devant un joli coucher de soleil orangé. Ce n'était pas l'île du destin, mais cela y ressemblait légèrement. Le sable s'y trouvait plus foncé –où était-ce la lumière crépusculaire qui faisait cela ?- et il ne s'y trouvait aucune trace de verdure. La dune, ne s'étendant que sur quelques mètres en langueur, était délimitée par un petit rebord de briques ocre. Passé cette barrière, la ville de la même couleur orangée semblait dormir. Aucun bruit hormis celui du roulement régulier des vagues ne se faisait entendre.

Elle finit par comprendre qu'elle dormait. Cet état curieux entre le rêve et la lucidité lui sembla familier. Cela s'était déjà produit, une fois…

« Naminé ? appela-t-elle doucement en fixant l'horizon. Tu es là ?

-A côté ! fit la voix de sa Simili dans un petit rire heureux. En bas. »

Elle sursauta en voyant la blonde assise à ses pieds, assise sur l'étendue dorée et eut un mouvement de recul qui sembla bien amuser Naminé malgré son visage calme. Ses yeux pétillaient.

« Mais tu n'étais pas là avant ! s'exclama la rousse.

-Je me suis téléportée. Pardon, je ne pensais pas t'effrayer.

-Moui… si tu le dis », capitula Kairi, peu convaincue.

Elle prit place à ses côtés, se demandant toujours où elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette plage auparavant. Enfin, la clairière de la dernière fois non plus, mais là, l'image paraissait plus précise, comme dans un souvenir…

« C'est toi qui as créé cet endroit ? questionna-t-elle.

-Pas vraiment, nia Naminé. Mais oui, c'est moi qui l'ai fait apparaître dans ton rêve. Si ça te dérange, tu peux essayer de nous transporter ailleurs…

-Non, c'est beau, mais… Où est-ce qu'on est ?

-A la plage de la Cité du Crépuscule. »

La rousse se tourna vers son amie, surprise.

« Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une plage dans ce monde ! »

Elle y avait fait un tour le jour où elle avait échappé à Axel et y avait rencontré des enfants de la ville, tous très gentils. Hayner, Pence et Olette… Elle aimerait bien les revoir. Peut-être que Tic et Tac ne diraient rien si elle leur faisait faire un petit détour par la Cité avant de reprendre l'enquête auprès des Princesses…

« Il faut prendre le train pour s'y rendre. J'y suis allé une fois, avec Riku, poursuivit Naminé. Pendant un des rares temps libres que DiZ nous accordait. Il a dit que cela me ferait du bien de sortir un peu du Manoir… et cet endroit lui rappelait un peu l'île. »

Le cœur de Kairi se serra un peu à la mention de son ami. Ou plutôt son ancien ami, vu comment il agissait à présent envers elle ? Elle ne savait plus… Elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était du passé, mais…

« Notre monde lui manquait vraiment ? demanda-t-elle quand même.

-Bien sûr, répondit la Simili, une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix. Et puis, surtout, il s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir été responsable de cela et de vous avoir causé du tort, à toi et Sora.

-Tu parles… bougonna la rousse. Il se souciait surtout de Sora…

-Kairi ! »

La Simili avait presque crié. La jeune fille se tourna vers elle, étonnée de la voir aussi… presque furieuse, à vrai dire. Ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux lançant des éclairs la feraient presque se sentir coupable. Puis, franchement, Kairi n'aurait jamais imaginé que son double puisse arborer une telle expression !

« C'est la vérité, pourtant ! protesta-t-elle. Aucun d'eux ne s'est soucié de savoir si j'allais bien !

-Tu étais en sécurité sur l'île, pas en danger, répliqua plus calmement Naminé. Tu as tort, tu leur manquais terriblement à tous les deux.

-Et comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

-J'ai passé près d'un an aux côtés de Riku et j'avais accès aux souvenirs de Sora. Je sais qu'ils tiennent à toi, même encore maintenant.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas l'impression qu'ils m'ont donné », répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton sec.

Ça lui faisait mal de parler d'eux ainsi. Après tout, elle pensait leur amitié indestructible, jusqu'à ce qu'ils la laisse tomber. La Simili comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister et changea de sujet.

« Roxas aussi voulait venir ici…

-Roxas ? Il se trouvait dans la Cité Virtuelle, non ? »

Naminé hocha tristement la tête.

« DiZ n'a pas voulu créer une plage pour que lui et ses amis puissent y aller. Sa liberté touchait pourtant à sa fin et il allait bientôt retourner en Sora… »

Kairi ne voyait pas pourquoi son amie lui racontait cela.

« Il _méritait_ d'avoir au moins ça », poursuivit la blonde d'un ton un peu dur que l'autre ne lui connaissait pas.

La rousse comprit alors que, pour une fois, c'était son double qui avait besoin de réconfort et d'un côté, ça lui faisait plaisir. Pas qu'elle aime voir souffrir son Simili, mais elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être la petite chose que l'on devait toujours rassurer. Elle se sentait _utile_. De plus, elle devait bien cela à Naminé pour toutes ces fois où elle avait été là pour la rassurer.

Seulement, comment s'y prendre, exactement ?

Mal à l'aise avec les mots, elle la prit dans ses bras et la blonde posa sa tête contre son épaule. Elles restèrent comme ça un moment avant que Kairi ne se décide à briser le silence. Une question la taraudait.

« Roxas peut-il aussi communiquer avec Sora comme tu le fait avec moi ? »

Elle sentit l'autre secouer la tête en signe de négation.

« Je n'en sais rien… Peut-être que j'en suis capable car je suis un Simili spécial…

-Comment ça ?

-C'est ce que disaient Marluxia et DiZ, expliqua alors la blonde. Parce que je peux influencer la mémoire des gens.

-Je vois. »

Kairi se rendit compte à quel point son amie avait dû souffrir durant le peu qu'elle avait vécu. Manipulée par des personnes malfaisantes, seule, avec l'espoir et le rêve pour seuls amis…

« Je suis désolée, Naminé. Que tu aies dû endurer toutes ces choses… »

La Simili leva la tête de son épaule pour la regarder.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu le sais, déclara-t-elle.

-Oui, mais j'aurais aimé… Je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait. Pardon. »

Si seulement…

« Et si je te libérais ? »

Kairi sentit Naminé s'écarta d'elle et laisser une pellicule de froid sur sa peau là où elles se touchaient quelques secondes auparavant. Pour une raison inconnue, elle aurait aimé qu'elle ne quitte pas ses bras.

« Mais comment… Tu... Je t'interdis de faire ça ! s'exclama la blonde, une expression choquée sur le visage.

-Pourq… »

Puis elle comprit ce qu'avait imaginé l'autre. Pour engendrer un Simili, il fallait perdre son cœur…

« Oh, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se reprit-elle. N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun autre moyen ?

-Pas que je sache, soupira la Simili. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Son sourire paraissait forcé. La rousse lui prit la main entre les siennes, doucement, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je te promets que s'il existe un moyen, je le trouverais, déclara-t-elle, ce qui agrandit légèrement le sourire de la blonde.

-Merci… » chuchota celle-ci du bout des lèvres, le regard posé sur leurs doigts entrelacés.

Il devait forcément y avoir une solution ! Kairi le sentait, et elle trouverait. Naminé _méritait _de mener sa propre existence, et Roxas aussi.

« Tu vas bientôt te réveiller, déclara Naminé.

-A tout à l'heure, alors. »

Elle fut surprise en voyant la blonde faire non de la tête.

« J'ai compris quelque chose récemment, expliqua-t-elle. Cela me coûte de l'énergie quand je t'entraîne dans un rêve comme celui-ci et je… m'endors, en quelques sortes. Pardon, mais je ne serais pas là à ton réveil. Il me faut toujours quelques jours pour récupérer.

-Oh… soupira Kairi, déçue. Eh, mais c'est pour ça que tu ne répondais plus lorsque je suis arrivée au Jardin Radieux !

-Oui, approuva Naminé. Ouvrir ce passage m'a épuisée. Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien, la rassura Kairi. Merci pour ça, au fait. Sans toi, je serais encore bloquée sur l'île. »

Elle lui sourit, puis son visage s'effaça pour ne laisser que le vide.

De retour à la réalité, la jeune fille soupira, heureuse et mélancolique à la fois. Elle aurait voulu que le rêve ne s'envole pas si vite.


	12. Perdue

****Ce chapitre va, je pense, vous surprendre beaucoup. =) Il s'y passe un évènement qui aura des conséquences par la suite.

**12. Perdue**

Finalement, le périlleux voyage qu'elle s'était imaginé s'annonçait plutôt morne. Aucun ennemi à l'horizon, juste des princesses avec des vies, certes merveilleuses, mais… Au final, n'étaient-elles pas simples spectatrices de leur destin ? Elles ne faisaient pas grand-chose, mis à part attendre le prince charmant…

Et quand le prince en question préférait les garçons ?

Eh bien, Kairi commençait à se dire qu'elle était presque heureuse que ce soit le cas. Si Sora l'avait choisi, elle aurait eu exactement la même petite vie paisible que Blanche-Neige et Cendrillon –à qui elle venait de rendre visite. Seulement… même seule, parviendrait-elle à faire quelque chose de bien dans sa vie ?

Des questions plein la tête et aucune réponse ne lui parvenant, la jeune fille descendit les marches du Palais des Rêves. Même Naminé ne pouvait pas l'aider à répondre à ses questions, étant momentanément indisponible puisqu'elle avait utilisé pas mal d'énergie pour leur permettre de discuter en rêve.

Kairi ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle pressentait qu'elle trouverait exactement les mêmes réponses chez toutes les Princesses de Cœur : « Je ne sais pas. ». Mais d'où venait la fissure entre les mondes, alors ? De _qui _? Un Elu de la Keyblade ? Pas possible. A moins que Riku ait refait des siennes, mais… Non, pourquoi ferait-il cela ?

Traînant des pieds, elle se dit qu'elle n'était pas obligée de rejoindre le vaisseau Gummi tout de suite. Tic et Tac, les deux techniciens, ne s'inquièteraient pas, de toute façon. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire en l'attendant… Cela resterait à jamais un mystère, sans doute.

Lassée, elle s'assit sur le rebord de la petite fontaine dans la cour extérieure du Palais, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle songeait sérieusement à faire une escale par la suite pour rendre visite à Hayner, Pence et Olette, mais elle voudrait attendre que Naminé soit avec elle pour cela.

Et puis, elle hésitait à faire une entorse à sa mission... Ce serait trahir la confiance du Roi et des autres, non ? Quoique, si elle prenait un peu de retard, rien de mal n'arriverait puisque les mondes n'étaient pas à proprement parlé en danger. De plus, Sora, lui, avait pris énormément de retard en s'attardant dans les mondes durant son périple, elle le savait. Bon, soit, c'était pour aider les habitants, mais tout de même.

« Dis-moi quoi faire, Naminé, soupira-t-elle en sachant très bien que son amie ne lui répondrait pas.

-Je peux savoir qui est Naminé ? »

Bondissant sur ses pieds, la jeune fille attrapa son bâton de combat et le brandit devant elle, cherchant la provenance de la voix.

« Pose ce cure-dent, fillette, annonça sarcastiquement la voix. Tu vas te blesser. »

Kairi se retourna, ayant enfin réussi à localiser le son et… baissa le bras, décontenancée.

Il se tenait là, devant elle, et il ressemblait à Sora. Ce n'était pas lui, pourtant, non… Bien qu'il ait les mêmes traits, ses cheveux couleur corbeau et ses yeux dorés ne faisaient pas partie de la physionomie de l'Elu de la Keyblade. Puis, il y avait autre chose, Kairi n'aurait su dire quoi, qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à son ami. Une espèce d'aura. Ca puait les ténèbres.

La surprise passée, elle se remit en garde, sous le regard narquois de l'inconnu.

Celui-ci ne s'avança pas, ne tenta même pas une attaque, se contentant de pencher la tête de côté pour détailler la jeune fille. Son regard se fit interrogateur.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il alors. Tu me fais penser à… »

Il s'interrompit. L'esprit de Kairi bouillonnait, mais elle ne fit pas un geste pour s'enfuir. Pourquoi ce garçon ressemblait-il tant à Sora ? Comment pouvait-elle connaître son lien avec les ténèbres rien qu'en le regardant ? Elle avait juste… comme un pressentiment à ce sujet.

Surtout, était-il la cause de tout le désordre causé ces derniers temps? Il serait hors de question qu'elle fuit alors que les réponses se trouvaient peut-être là, sous son nez !

Le garçon sembla trouver l'information qu'il cherchait et reprit la parole.

« Aurais-tu un lien avec Aqua ?

-Qui ça ? » fit la jeune fille, décontenancée par la question.

Le brun eut un rire moqueur.

« Tu ne te souviens pas, peut-être. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? » s'étonna-t-elle encore.

Ce garçon commençait à l'énerver. Et, visiblement, il ne serait pas spécialement enclin à répondre à ses questions si elle les lui posait.

« Laisse tomber, soupira-t-il en tournant les talons. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses m'aider à savoir ce que je fiche ici. »

Il fit quelques pas avant que Kairi ne réalise. Il était en train de s'enfuir !

« Eh, attends ! »

Il ne lui répondit même pas. Si elle le laissait filer, c'était cuit.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'élança, brandissant son arme pour l'attaquer par derrière.

Il se retourna, para sans difficulté, un air agacé sur le visage, et Kairi se retrouva à terre sans comprendre, son bâton quelques mètres plus loin.

« Trop bruyante, commenta le brun en la fixant de haut. J'ai eu l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant arrivait. »

La jeune fille ne releva pas l'insulte –et comment aurait-elle pu être discrète alors que ses pas résonnaient sur les pavés, hein ? C'était impossible- et se remit sur ses pieds tandis que l'autre arborait un air supérieur qui lui tapait sur les nerfs. C'est là qu'elle remarqua l'arme qu'il tenait à la main. Une Keyblade.

« Alors… c'est toi qui est responsable de tout ce désordre ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil mais conserva son air stoïque.

« Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles. En revanche, ça m'intéresse. »

Il plaça sa Keyblade sous la gorge de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir.

« Parle », ordonna-t-il.

Kairi considéra la distance qui la séparait de son bâton de combat, gisant au sol. Elle ne parviendrait pas à l'atteindre. Elle se sentit soudainement incroyablement las. Toutes ces heures d'entraînement n'avaient servies à rien ? L'autre était parvenu à la désarmer si facilement… Fallait-il en conclure qu'elle restait aussi faible qu'au départ ?

Une chose était sûre, elle n'allait pas se laisser démonter aussi facilement. Elle ne lui transmettrait aucune information.

« Tu peux toujours courir pour que je te le dise ! »

Elle s'aperçu que sa voix tremblait légèrement, mais se força à soutenir le regard ambré de l'inconnu.

Elle sentit l'arme se rapprocher davantage, jusqu'à l'effleurer.

« Si j'étais toi, je ferais moins la maline… »

Comme Kairi ne flanchait toujours pas, le garçon soupira et poursuivit :

« Très bien. Je réponds à tes questions et tu réponds aux miennes, ça te va ? Si j'en suis capable, évidemment. »

La rousse hésita. Cela lui semblait sa meilleure option pour le moment. Et si vraiment elle ne voulait pas répondre, elle aviserait. Elle hocha prudemment la tête et la Keyblade quitta sa gorge pour revenir le long du flanc de son propriétaire.

« A toi l'honneur », l'encouragea-t-il.

Elle ne savait par où commencer tellement il y avait de choses se bousculant dans son esprit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ressembles tant à Sora ? lâcha-t-elle enfin. Et d'où sors-tu cette Keyblade ?

-Une question à la fois, fillette. Je ne sais pas qui est Sora. A mon tour. De quel désordre parlais-tu tout à l'heure ? »

Ce n'était du jeu, il n'avait pas répondu ! Enfin, un deal restant un deal…

« Les voies entre les mondes sont ouvertes, expliqua la jeune fille en se demandant si elle ne faisait pas une bêtise de lui apprendre cela. Et ce n'est pas à cause de l'influence des ténèbres.

-Intéressant…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, si je comprends bien ? interrogea la rousse.

-Pas que je saches non, avoua-t-il en se détournant à nouveau. Pour dire vrai, j'ignore ce que je fiche ici. »

Il commença à s'éloigner sous le regard médusé de Kairi.

« Tu avais dit que tu répondrais à mes questions ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Seulement si tu répondais aux miennes, répondit l'inconnu. Sauf que je ne pense pas que tu saches pourquoi les ténèbres m'ont libéré. »

Kairi partit ramassa son bâton et regarda le garçon s'éloigner, perplexe. Fallait-il qu'elle insiste ? Visiblement, elle n'était pas de taille à l'affronter…

« Au moins, dis-moi ton nom ! »

Le brun s'arrêta quelques instants, la dévisagea par-dessus son épaule.

« Vanitas. »


	13. Seule

**13- Seule**

Kairi hésitait à entrer dans le grand château à l'air lugubre lorsqu'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains sortit dans la cour. Ses yeux bruns doux la dévisagèrent avec surprise.

« Vous êtes perdue ? demanda-t-elle à la plus jeune.

-Euh… non, je… Etes-vous Belle ? »

Un pli soucieux barra le front de la femme.

« C'est bien moi, mais… Pourquoi me cherchez-vous ? »

La rousse se força à sourire. Elle songea qu'elle devait avoir une tête à faire peur. Sa rencontre de la veille avec ce garçon qui ressemblait tant à Sora flottait encore dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne contenance.

« Je m'appelle Kairi, déclara-t-elle. Je suis une Princesse de Cœur.

-Oh… »

La rousse vit à son air que, comme Blanche-Neige et Cendrillon auparavant, elle se remémorait son enlèvement deux ans auparavant pour ouvrir la serrure des ténèbres.

« Ce n'est rien de grave, la rassura-t-elle. J'aimerais juste vous poser quelques questions. »

Belle lui sourit, visiblement rassurée.

« Je vois, dit-elle simplement. Dans ce cas, nous serons mieux dans la bibliothèque pour discuter. »

Elle l'enjoignit à la suivre dans l'immense hall du Château. Elles grimpèrent les marches de pierre, empruntèrent un couloir sous l'œil étonné des quelques serviteurs qui allaient et venaient, puis Belle s'arrêta devant une grande porte ouvragée. Lorsqu'elle la poussa, Kairi se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu autant de livres de sa vie, mis à part peut-être à la Forteresse Oubliée, et encore ! Les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères elles-mêmes recouvertes d'ouvrages de toutes sortes. Sans parler de l'immensité de la salle.

Dans un coin reposaient quelques fauteuils et une table basse. Elles prirent place et un bref silence s'ensuivit, bientôt brisé par la plus âgée.

« Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? »

Kairi expliqua le problème à l'autre Princesse qui, contrairement aux deux précédentes, avait l'air de comprendre la situation et sa gravité.

« Et donc, demanda Belle lorsque la rousse eut fini, le Roi pense qu'une Princesse de Cœur est à l'origine de tout ça ?

-C'est l'hypothèse la plus plausible », acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle repensa à l'inconnu de la dernière fois, Vanitas, et se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux en parler avec Mickey et les autres, même s'il disait ignorer la raison du changement qui touchait les mondes.

« Vous avez constaté des choses étranges, récemment ? poursuivit-elle. Comme des sortes de pouvoirs qui se manifestaient ?

-Eh bien, je ne pense pas, non… D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi l'une d'entre nous voudrait faire ça, après ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que les serrures ont été ouvertes…

-Je dois quand même poser la question à tout le monde.

-Je comprends, acquiesça Belle. Au fait, pourquoi le Roi t'a-t-il envoyé personnellement ?

-Oh, c'est moi qui me suis proposée, avoua Kairi.

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret, bien sûr. »

Ni Blanche-Neige ni Cendrillon ne lui avait posé cette question, semblant la prendre pour une folle suicidaire. Quelque part, Kairi était heureuse qu'on lui demande cela sans qu'elle ait l'impression qu'on la juge. Belle lui rappelait un peu Aerith, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être son air calme et posé, sans en être complètement placide.

« J'avais juste besoin de changer d'air, je crois, répondit-elle dans un sourire. D'apprendre certaines choses sur moi-même, aussi.

-Je vois, fit Belle en lui renvoyant son sourire. Ce doit être intéressant de voyager. »

La jeune fille ne sut que répondre à cela, bien que la question la rassure. Enfin une Princesse qui partageait ses aspirations ! Même s'il fallait avouer que pour le moment, son voyage s'annonçait plutôt décevant. Le seul point positif pour le moment était les magnifiques paysages qu'elle voyait de mondes en mondes… et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'explorer, car trop occupée à interroger les Princesses. Peut-être qu'on la laisserait revenir une fois que tout cela serait réglé ?

« En réalité, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire du tourisme, admit-elle avec un petit rire que l'autre lui rendit.

-Comment vont les autres filles ? Je ne les ait pas revues depuis… Enfin, tu sais bien. »

Ah, oui, il était vrai que les six autres Princesses étaient restées contenir les Ténèbres après avoir été libérées par Sora, au Château de Maléfique. Kairi avait été la seule à se rendre à la Forteresse Oubliée. Si elle avait su, à l'époque, elle serait sans doute restée avec elles. D'ailleurs, elle avait demandé à Sora de l'accompagner mais ce dernier avait refusé.

« Elles ont l'air heureuses… Mais je ne les comprends pas vraiment. »

Elle venait de finir sa phrase dans un murmure, ce qui sembla intriguer Belle.

« Comment cela ? »

La rousse ne savait pas si elle risquait ou non de vexer son aînée en lui avouant cela. Après tout, elle aussi avait l'air de rester cloîtrée dans son Palais, bien qu'elle s'intéresse à son voyage. Enfin, elle verrait bien.

« Elles sont un peu trop terre à terre… »

Sa grimace fit rire Belle doucement. Celle-ci lui répondit sans animosité.

« C'est vrai, mais elles sont tout de même très gentilles. Et les filles comme nous qui rêvent d'autre chose qu'une vie monotone sont rares. »

Kairi releva les yeux vers elle. Les filles « comme elles » ? Son air surpris amusa la brune.

« Oh, allons, Kairi, tu le vois bien, non ? Nous sommes pareilles, toi et moi, j'ai tort ? »

C'était un peu tôt pour le dire, mais dans le principe, oui, sans doute. Le même besoin de s'évader, surement. Elle hocha doucement la tête, pensive.

« Est-ce que c'est… mal ? questionna-t-elle du bout des lèvres. D'être différente ?

-Oh, bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Belle. Tu penses ça ? »

Kairi replaça nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et remarqua qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

« Je… je ne sais plus, à vrai dire…

-Ne laisse jamais personne te dire ça ! » s'exclama Belle.

Elle ne paraissait pas énervée, juste… attristée ?

« Laisse les gens penser ce qui leur plaît, continua-t-elle, mais ne façonne pas ta vie en fonction d'eux, au risque d'être malheureuse. Si ta personnalité ne leur plaît pas, c'est à eux de partir, pas à toi. »

Très vite, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille. Jamais elle n'aurait cru sa peur de se sentir exclue aussi forte, mais voilà, le fait était là, elle ne voulait plus jamais se sentir aussi seule qu'elle l'était sur l'île après le retour de Sora et Riku. Ça faisait trop mal. Sauf qu'elle ne voulait pas faire semblant non plus…

« S'ils s'éloignent, on se retrouve toute seule, pourtant.

-Es-tu vraiment seule ? Réfléchis bien avant de répondre. »

Non. Non, c'était vrai. Aerith, Mickey, Léon, Yuffie, Cid… Naminé. Ils l'acceptaient, pas vrai? Sans qu'elle ait besoin de se cacher, pourtant.

Elle sécha ses larmes naissantes d'un revers de main, honteuse d'avoir oublié cela, même l'espace d'un instant. Des gens l'aimaient, peu importe qu'elle n'ait pas les mêmes besoins que la plupart des filles.

« N… Non, c'est vrai, admit-elle avec un soupir de soulagement.

-Tu vois ! annonça Belle avec un grand sourire. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour t'accepter telle que tu es. »

Elles discutèrent encore quelques bonnes heures. Belle lui raconta son aventure personnelle. Comment elle était partie à la recherche de son père dans des bois sombres et effrayant, comme elle avait été la prisonnière d'une Bête en apparence immonde, mais qu'elle avait appris à aimer pour son âme, et enfin comme elle avait sauvé son prince d'une mort certaine aux mains des villageois. Kairi la trouvait admirable.

Le soir, elle repartit, le pas léger, rassurée.

A mi-chemin néanmoins, elle se stoppa tout net, prise d'une angoisse soudaine.

_« Kairi !_

_-Na… Que se passe-t-il ? »_

Ce sentiment d'urgence venait de sa Simili, si puissant qu'il l'affectait elle-même.

_« Je viens de voir ce qu'il t'est arrivé hier… _expliqua Naminé. _Ce n'est pas bon. Pas du tout._

-Tu parles de ce garçon étrange ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Mais…

-_Rend-toi au Manoir de la Cité du Crépuscule. C'est important, crois-moi._ »


	14. Rebelle

****Je suis absolument désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre hier! *se prosterne* Pour ma défense, je n'ai pas eu le temps, étant toute la journée à la Japan-Expo. Encore toutes mes excuses. ^^

**14. Rebelle**

Tic et Tac avaient acceptés qu'elle se rende à la Cité du Crépuscule, prétextant une visite à ses trois amis. D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'elle irait réellement leur rendre une petite visite après avoir fouillé au Manoir Abandonné comme le lui avait demandé Naminé.

Cette dernière avait refusé de lui dire ce qu'elle trouverait là-bas, prétextant ne pas savoir grand-chose de plus que ce qu'il s'y trouvait.

Kairi poussa donc l'immense portail noir qui s'ouvrit après plusieurs essais avec un bruit de grincement. Le lieu semblait totalement laissé à l'abandon –c'était dire s'il portait bien son nom- avec ses colonnes de pierre brisées et les herbes folles qui empiétaient l'espace ici et là.

_« Tu as vraiment vécu ici ?_ demanda-t-elle à Naminé, perplexe à l'idée que ni elle ni Riku n'ait pensé à faire un peu de jardinage.

_-On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de s'occuper de la décoration »,_ rétorqua la blonde.

La jeune fille se dit vaguement qu'elle avait encore parlé sans réfléchir. Espérant ne pas avoir vexé sa Simili, elle pénétra enfin dans le bâtiment. Le hall était dévasté et poussiéreux. Des meubles brisés gisaient ici et là. Kairi hésitait à emprunter les escaliers menant à l'étage. Et si une marche croulait sous son poids ?

« _Ne t'en fais pas, c'est sans danger,_ la rassura Naminé._ Va dans la pièce en haut à gauche. »_

Elle grimaça en entendant la première marche grincer dangereusement, mais obéit et traversa le couloir jusqu'à l'extrême gauche, poussa la porte…

« Tu… tu vivais ici ? » déclara-t-elle à voix haute, bouche-bée.

Contrairement au reste des lieux, la couleur blanche régnait en maître dans cette salle. Une grande table trônait en plein milieu. Ce ne fut pas cela qui interpella le plus Kairi, mais les dessins accrochées sur presque toute la surface qu'offrait les murs. Elle s'approcha de l'un d'eux, les représentants, Sora, Riku et elle, assis sur l'arbre à Paopu.

Cette vision lui arracha un petit sourire nostalgique, mais ne lui fit pas aussi mal qu'elle l'aurait pensé. Elle contempla un moment les autres œuvres et découvrit qu'il y avait quelques représentations de son île, ainsi que de la Forteresse Oubliée. Elle perçu un peu de tristesse au fond de son être, venant certainement de sa Simili.

_« Tout va bien ?_ lui demanda-t-elle.

-_C'est juste un peu… troublant de se retrouver ici après tout ce temps,_ s'empressa de répondre la blonde._ Ce n'est rien._

_-Que voulais-tu que je vois ?_

_-Derrière les rideaux._ »

La rousse tourna la tête vers les étoffes de tissu blanc qui masquaient la grande fenêtre donnant sur la forêt, s'approcha, les tira, découvrant un petit rebord de marbre sous les carreaux. Dessus gisait, abandonné, un petit tas de feuilles recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de poussière. Elle prit le premier dessin de la pile. La scène lui était tout à fait inconnue, d'autant plus que le paysage en arrière fond.

_« Naminé, qui sont ces gens ? »_

Trois personnes, deux garçons et une fille, se tenaient devant une espèce de château. Kairi crut reconnaître Roxas. Et pourquoi cette fille aux cheveux bleus à ses côtés lui semblait-elle familière ?

_« Je l'ignore aussi… J'ai trouvé ces images dans le cœur de Sora. Regarde les autres. »_

Elle prit la seconde œuvre de la pile et reconnut le garçon qui ressemblait tant à Sora. Il semblait en confrontation avec celui qui lui évoquait Roxas.

« Mais qui est-il, à la fin ?

-_Je sais juste qu'il est en partie responsable du malheur qui a frappé les trois autres personnes. Il est dangereux et il ne devrait pas être encore en vie. C'est anormal._

-Je ne comprends pas… murmura la jeune fille. Pourquoi Roxas… ?

_-Ce n'est pas lui. J'ignore qui il est. Ces souvenirs n'appartiennent pas à Sora, et pourtant je les aie trouvés dans son cœur. C'est important, j'en suis persuadée. Vanitas risque de semer le trouble dans les mondes si personne ne l'en empêche. »_

Ça, elle voulait bien l'admettre, mais que faire ?

_« Il faut avertir le Roi et Léon ! »_

Et leur dire qu'elle l'avait laissé filer ? Ils ne lui confieraient plus rien… Elle devrait rentrer immédiatement au Jardin Radieux. D'un autre côté, elle ne saurait pas l'arrêter seule, elle s'en doutait bien.

En soupirant, elle s'assit un moment sur le rebord de la fenêtre. S'en était déjà fini de son parcours ? Cela la décevait de devoir renoncer si vite, comme ça… Sauf qu'elle avait échoué, et devait donc agir en conséquence.

Au moins pouvait-elle rendre visite à ses amis auparavant, non ?

Le cœur lourd, elle sortit du Manoir et traversa le petit bois avant de se retrouver dans la ville baignée de son éternelle lumière crépusculaire. Elle connaissait le chemin pour se rendre au repaire d'Hayner, Pence et Olette.

Que leur dirait-elle, d'ailleurs ? Oh, au point où elle en était, autant tout leur révéler, que ce soit pour les voies entre les mondes ou pour les raisons l'ayant poussé à quitter l'île. Pourquoi le leur cacher, d'ailleurs ? Ce serait ridicule.

« Kairi ! s'exclama une voix derrière elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

La jeune fille se retourna pour faire face au visage souriant de Pence.

« Je venais dire bonjour ! sourit-elle. Où sont les autres ?

-Sur la place de Struggle, soupira-t-il d'un air affligé. Hayner s'est encore mis en tête d'essayer de battre Seifer… Il n'a toujours pas compris que ça ne servait à rien. »

Elle eut un petit rire en s'imaginant la scène, et sa déception s'envola légèrement.

« Eh bien, allons voir ça ! » déclara-t-elle.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la place où ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Hayner s'étaler par terre de tout son long, Seifer le tenant en joug avec son bâton de Struggle. Olette se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

« Ça ne t'as pas suffi la dernière fois, minable ? renifla le blond au bonnet. Si tu ne progresses même pas d'un pouce, inutile de me faire perdre mon temps ! »

Ses deux acolytes, Fuu et Rai, hochèrent la tête en rythme.

_« Il faisait moins le malin quand Roxas l'a battu dans la cité Virtuelle ! » _protesta Naminé.

Kairi approuva mentalement. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le comportement du blond, et son ton suffisant lui rappelait Vanitas, ainsi que le mauvais souvenir de sa défaite.

_« Il faut que quelqu'un le remette à sa place. »_

Sans tergiverser davantage, elle s'avança jusqu'au terrain et ramassa le bâton de Struggle d'Hayner, resté au sol. Le blond leva des yeux étonnés vers elle, en même temps qu'Olette.

« Kairi ? Mais…

-Pff, c'est qui celle-là ? questionna méprisamment Seifer.

-Celle-là, répondit-elle, c'est celle qui va te faire redescendre sur terre. »

Le garçon prétentieux éclata d'un rire franc, pas soucieux le moins du monde.

« Tu comptes vraiment me défier ? »

Pour toute réponse, la rousse se mit en position de combat, batte de Struggle en main.

« Eh bien, continua Seifer en faisant de même, voyons si tu feras mieux que l'autre tâche ! »

Sans prévenir, il fonça alors sur la jeune fille, qui para tant bien que mal l'assaut. Elle recula, tenta une attaque de front que l'autre esquiva. Il contra d'un coup violent à la jambe. Kairi manqua de tomber mais se reprit bien vite. Bondissant, elle tenta une attaque par derrière. Seifer s'en rendit compte mais réagit trop tard. Le bâton heurta son front, le faisant reculer de quelques pas, la tête entre les mains. La rousse en profita pour enchaîner d'un estoc à l'estomac, ce qui lui valut elle-même de se prendre un coup aux côtes.

Elle recula dans l'espoir de reprendre son souffle. L'autre en profita pour foncer vers elle et elle esquiva de justesse, tentant une attaque à revers qui n'eut pas beaucoup de succès. Elle n'y avait pas mis assez de force. Il fallait dire que le corps à corps n'était pas à son avantage, mais les règles du Struggle interdisaient un quelconque sortilège. Au moins, s'en sortait-elle à peu près bien…

Le blond tenta un nouvel assaut qu'elle contra d'une parade, puis elle glissa derrière lui pour lui asséner un coup entre les omoplates. Le blond s'écroula avec un petit cri autant de douleur que de surprise.

Essoufflée, Kairi entendit à peine les cris de joie de ses amis qui vinrent la féliciter.

« Mais où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ? s'étonna Olette.

-Raaah, il faudra que tu m'apprennes ! s'exclama Hayner avec un grand sourire. C'est frustrant de voir Seifer se faire massacrer par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, même si ça fait plaisir de le voir à terre ! »

Le blond se releva doucement alors que ses acolytes accourraient vers lui. Il envoya un regard noir à Kairi, qui se sentit étonnement fière d'elle.

« Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, la prochaine fois ! » rugit-il avant de s'enfuir vers les ruelles.

Alors, finalement, elle en était capable !

A cet instant, Kairi prit une décision. Non, elle ne retournerait pas au Jardin Radieux. Pas si elle pouvait régler les choses d'elle-même.


	15. Têtue

****Le quinzième chapitre! On a accompli la moitié du chemin. =D Eh oui, cette fiction devrait comporter tout pile 30 chapitres en incluant l'épilogue.

**15. Têtue**

_« Je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée, Kairi…_

-Tout ira bien, murmura la jeune fille. Je ferais comme d'habitude et irait rendre visite aux Princesses, tout en cherchant des renseignements sur Vanitas.

-_Et quand tu l'auras trouvé ? Pire, si lui te trouve avant ? »_

La jeune fille soupira, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à sa Simili. Si elle le trouvait… elle aviserait. De plus, elle avait compris son erreur de la dernière fois. Elle aurait dû miser davantage sur la magie que sur ses capacités physiques. Si elle était contrainte de l'affronter à nouveau, elle attaquerait à distance et serait plus prudente.

Elle arriva au bord d'un grand pont en pierre. Au-delà, un château. Le Domaine Enchanté, résidence de la Princesse Aurore, désormais Reine. Ce ne fut pas l'édifice qui attira l'attention de la jeune fille, mais une bataille.

Sur le pont, un homme armé d'une simple épée faisait face à deux créatures bleues glissant de manière plus que vive. Il n'avait pas l'air d'en mener très large.

« _Des Sans-Cœurs ? _demanda mentalement la rousse à Naminé.

-_Je ne crois pas… »_

Elle se précipita à la rescousse de l'homme et l'un des monstres bleus fonça sur elle, rapide. Elle eut à peine le temps de lui lancer un brasier avant qu'il ne lui saute à la gorge. Il recula avec un petit couinement pathétique, ses yeux rouges se ternissant quelques peu. Kairi profita de son immobilité pour lui asséner le coup de grâce. Devant elle, l'étranger à l'épée était venu à bout de l'autre créature après quelques coups bien sentis.

« Vous allez bien ? demanda la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers lui.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait poser cette question », lui répondit-il.

Il posa ses yeux bruns sur elle, la détaillant vraiment pour la première fois.

« Je ne vous aie jamais vu par ici, conclut-il, une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

-Eh bien, disons que je ne suis pas de ce m… de ce royaume ! se rattrapa-t-elle, ne sachant si elle pouvait révéler cela à un inconnu. Je cherche la Princesse Aurore. Enfin, la Reine désormais, à ce qu'on m'a dit…

-Oh. C'est mon épouse. »

Kairi ne sut comment réagir à cette révélation. Elle se trouvait en compagnie du roi du Domaine Enchanté ? Et elle venait de l'aider à vaincre… quoi, au juste ?

« D'où venaient ces créatures ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Le jeune roi fronça les sourcils, une mine sombre s'abattant soudainement sur ses traits.

« Ils ont débarqués il y a de cela deux ou trois jours. On en aperçoit parfois près de la clairière, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient aventurés si près du château… Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'ils se multipliaient. »

Kairi nota également ses poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Elle devina que le souverain songeait à l'équilibre de son royaume et se demanda un moment comment ce serait d'avoir un tel poids sur les épaules.

_« C'est lui,_ déclara Naminé_. C'est Vanitas qui libère ces créatures. »_

La rousse ne demanda pas ce qui lui faisait penser cela.

« Une clairière, vous dîtes ? s'enquit-elle, déjà prête à partir en cette direction.

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils naissent près du château abandonné. Il appartenait autrefois à Maléfique. A présent, il n'est plus que ruine. »

Kairi frissonna légèrement à l'entente du nom. Cette sorcière avait été à l'origine de bien des troubles pour Sora et Riku pendant qu'elle se trouvait à l'état de poupée sans cœur.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, dit-elle. Je m'en charge. »

L'homme leva des yeux surpris vers elle.

« Mais… c'est dangereux ! protesta-t-il. Qui sait ce qui se trouve là-bas ?

-Je pense savoir, lui apprit-elle. Et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un agisse, non ? »

Aussitôt cela dit, elle eut peur qu'il le prenne mal. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de reproches !

Il ne sembla pas contrarié par la remarque. Au contraire, il dévisageait la jeune fille avec un certain intérêt qu'elle ne comprit pas.

« Vous me rappelez quelqu'un… déclara-t-il, songeur.

-Ah oui ? » s'étonna Kairi.

Le souverain hocha la tête.

« Autrefois, ces… choses sont déjà apparues. Une guerrière est venue d'on ne sait où et les a terrassés. Je n'ai jamais su son nom… »

Mais de qui parlait-il ? Une élue de la Keyblade ?

_« La fille aux cheveux bleus présente sur le dessin ? _

Peu importait. Avant tout, il fallait qu'elle stoppe Vanitas, si c'était vraiment lui qui faisait apparaître les créatures bleues.

« Je m'en charge, assura-t-elle à nouveau avant de partir. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle tourna les talons et parti dans la direction indiquée. Elle irait voir Aurore plus tard. Pour le moment, un plus gros problème devait être résolu.

_« N'y pas seule, Kairi ! _suppliait Naminé. _Demande au moins au roi de t'accompagner. »_

Elle ne lui répondit même pas, sachant que cela ne servait à rien de discuter et que chacune d'entre elle camperait sur sa position.

Elle n'aurait pas dû laisser Vanitas s'enfuir la première fois. Elle serait donc responsable s'il semait le trouble là où il passait et il était hors de question de le dire à Léon et aux autres. Elle ne tenait pas à perdre leur confiance. En plus, elle devait prendre sa revanche. Cela se passerait mieux que la dernière fois…

_« Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? »_

Elle continua d'avancer, passa la fameuse clairière évoquée par le souverain, puis se retrouva sur un long sentier couvert de ronces et peu engageant. La lumière du jour y semblait moins brillante, bien que le ciel soit dégagé. Et, au loin, s'étendait le château à l'allure macabre. A cette vision, elle faillit reculer, mais se reprit bien vite, ignorant les protestations intérieures de sa Simili.

C'est alors qu'un éclair bleu passa dans son champ de vision. Elle s'approcha de la créature, bâton à la main, prête à en découdre, mais contre toute attente l'animal s'enfuit en direction du sombre édifice. Il se retourna au bout de quelques mètres, fixant la jeune fille de ses yeux écarlates, puis reprit la route. On aurait dit qu'il l'enjoignait à le suivre. Kairi fit deux pas en sa direction.

_« C'est un piège ! _

_-Je sais, Naminé… »_

Elle devait y aller quand même, embuscade ou non. Sinon, comment pourrait-elle accomplir sa tâche ? L'image d'une pièce délabrée remplie de créatures bleues prêts à lui fondre dessus s'imposa à son esprit et elle déglutit.

_« Arrête ça ! Depuis quand tu m'impose des visions ?_

_-C'est pour ton bien... »_

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle renonce… Elle reprit son ascension jusqu'au château dont la porte était ouverte, le monstre aux yeux rouges l'attendant bien sagement devant. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. Elle eut le réflexe de lui courir après, mais il disparut l'instant d'après tandis que la grande porte se refermait d'un coup sec, la faisant sursauter.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'amènes ici, fillette ? » souffla une voix suave à sa droite.

Derrière une colonne de pierre, deux yeux ambrés l'observaient.

C'était bien un piège.


	16. Détruite

****Désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre la veille. T^T Quelques soucis à régler...

Enfin, j'ose espérer que cette attente vaudra le coup! Ce chapitre est l'un de ceux dont je suis le plus fière pour le moment. C'est la première fois que je décris une scène de combat aussi longue. J'espère avoir réussi, à vous de me le dire! xD

**16. Détruite**

Elle se tourna vers le garçon qui s'approchait d'elle, un sourire malsain collé sur les lèvres.

Kairi, sur le qui-vive, brandit son bâton de combat, prête à jeter un sort ou se protéger à tout instant.

« Alors ? insista Vanitas en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas. Tu me suis, c'est ça ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu me traques ?

-Je sais ce que tu as fait, asséna-t-elle, veillant à rester à bonne distance, reculant lorsqu'il avançait.

-Oh. Très bien. Selon toi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

« Beaucoup de mal. A trois personnes en particulier. Et tu commandes des créatures… »

Tout en parlant, elle tenta de trouver une faille chez son ennemi pour attaquer avant qu'il ne la surprenne. Sauf que le garçon n'avait pas encore sorti sa Keyblade. Y avait-il des monstres bleus terrés dans un coin, prêt à obéir au moindre de ses ordres ?

« Ce sont des Nescients, lui apprit Vanitas. Tu dis connaître mon histoire, mais je vois qu'il te manque quelques informations. Sais-tu au moins qui sont ces guerriers à qui j'ai causé du tort ?

-Est-ce que c'est important ? rétorqua la jeune fille avec mépris.

-Que comptes-tu faire, au juste ? fit-il en avançant d'un pas. Me tuer ? »

La question la prit au dépourvu ? N'était-ce pas évident ? Visiblement non, puisqu'elle-même eu du mal à répondre, n'ayant pas considéré les choses sous cet angle.

« Je ferais ce qui est nécessaire pour t'empêcher de causer du tort, improvisa-t-elle en reculant encore.

-Qui te dit que je veux semer la panique dans les mondes, cette fois ? Personne n'a droit à une seconde chance ?

-Je… »

Sitôt qu'il eut finit, un Nescient s'échappa de son corps. C'était ça, son plan ? Discuter pour lui faire baisser sa garde ? Sans réfléchir, elle s'empressa de détruire la créature d'un sort de glace.

Elle vit Vanitas réprimer une légère grimace, puis soupirer tout en invoquant sa Keyblade.

« Tu es comme toutes les autres, finalement. J'aurais dû te supprimer quand j'en avais l'occasion. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger, elle asséna un sort de foudre qu'il esquiva d'une roulade. L'impact du sortilège avec le sol sembla sonner le début de la bataille.

Le sentant arriver derrière elle, Kairi eut le réflexe d'utiliser un sort Miroir pour se protéger. La Keyblade ricocha contre la protection transparente et le garçon s'éloigna en quelques bonds.

« Tu résistes davantage que la première fois... »

Il tenta une attaque de front qu'elle para avec son mince bâton qui menaçait de céder face au poids de l'autre arme.

« … mais ce ne sera pas suffisant ! »

Elle se glissa sur le côté en bloquant toujours la Clé puis tenta une attaque par derrière mais dû battre en retraite et sentit l'arme la frôler. Elle recula de quelques pas, essoufflé. Elle ne tiendrait pas ce rythme éternellement !

Un Brasier atteignit Vanitas à la jambe, redonnant un peu d'espoir à Kairi lorsqu'il flancha avec un petit cri de douleur. Malheureusement, il se reprit bien vite et envoya à son tour une salve de matière sombre. Des ténèbres à l'état pur. Elle l'esquiva, non sans peine.

_« Naminé ! Je ne vais pas tenir… »_

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. Vite. La Keyblade frôla son avant-bras, déchirant la chair et lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

« Déjà à terre, fillette ? siffla la voix plein de sarcasme au-dessus d'elle. Pas vraiment résistante… »

La Keyblade s'abattit avec force. Kairi roula tant bien mal de côté, à moitié courbé, tenant son bras blessé entre ses doigts fins déjà couverts de sang. Le plus vite qu'elle put, elle partit se réfugier derrière un pan de mur à moitié détruit et invoqua un bouclier Miroir pour se protéger avant de se soigner en quatrième vitesse. La douce chaleur de l'aura guérisseuse referma à moitié sa plaie, lui laissant encore un léger tiraillement de douleur un peu moins gênant.

Le bouclier s'effaça. Durant une seconde, Kairi hésita à sortir de sa cachette. L'autre devait certainement l'attendre, mais si elle restait là…

Ce fut la seconde de trop. A peine sortit-elle pour faire face à son assaillant qu'un jet de ténèbres l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Elle ne comprit qu'à moitié lorsqu'elle vola jusqu'à se retrouver par terre, couchée sur le ventre, la respiration coupée et son arme reposant quelques mètres plus loin.

Ca recommençait. Elle lutta pour insuffler de l'air dans ses poumons alors que Vanitas arrivait vers elle en souriant d'un air narquois.

« Je t'ai eu » lança-t-il d'un ton faussement joyeux.

Kairi ne répondit pas, posant son front contre les dalles de pierre froides. Ce qu'elle avait été stupide… Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues -de honte, de frustration… de peur, aussi, un peu.

« Vraiment, poursuivit Vanitas. Je dois m'être trompé. Tu n'es pas du tout de la trempe d'Aqua. »

Qu'entendait-il par là ? Qui était cette Aqua dont il lui parlait à chaque fois, au juste ?

« Elle, au moins, avait la décence d'offrir un challenge acceptable… Enfin, ça peut s'expliquer. Tu n'es pas un Maître de la Keyblade. »

Ah, d'accord… Kairi venait de faire le lien entre la guerrière dont le souverain du Domaine Enchanté et Vanitas lui parlaient avec la fille aux cheveux bleus du dessin de Naminé. Elle ne voulait pas en savoir davantage.

Et non, elle ne possédait pas de Keyblade, non. Tout tournait donc autour de ces Clés ? Ne pouvait-on pas sauver le monde sans cela ? Ridicule. Tout était ridicule. Kairi se sentait las, au fond, d'exister dans un univers qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Princesse de Cœur, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ce titre signifiait, comparé aux Elus de la Keyblade ?

C'est le cœur plein d'amertume qu'elle s'apprêtait à mourir. De remords, aussi, envers une certaine personne qui allait disparaître avec elle.

_« Excuse-moi, Naminé. J'aurais dû t'écouter. »_

La Simili ne répondit pas. Les mots seraient superflus. En revanche, elle lui envoya une sensation qui ressemblait à du réconfort. Kairi eut un sourire sous ses mèches rouges. Quitte à se battre, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Elle leva la tête et plongea son bleu océan dans l'ambre de son ennemi, qui continuait de savourer sa victoire.

« Pourtant, je continue à sentir le lien qui t'unis à elle… murmurait-il. C'est très étrange. »

N'importe quoi. Et où aurait-elle pu croiser cette Aqua ? Certainement pas sur l'île. Pas après non plus, elle s'en souviendrait. Dans son enfance, alors ? Au Jardin Radieux ? Elle ne se souvenait pas…

Les images défilèrent dans un flash.

Les créatures effrayantes, semblant si grandes face à l'enfant qu'elle était alors. Une jeune femme armée d'une étrange épée qui se débarrasse des monstres en un clin d'œil. Un échange de regards. Un sourire. Elle qui lui tend des fleurs. L'inconnue qui touche son pendentif, une lumière qui en émane...

Quelque chose en elle se débloqua, fit bouillonner son sang, remonta le long de son bras et, avant que Vanitas n'ait pu porter le coup mortel, elle se redressa sur ses pieds. La Keyblade rouge et noire fut arrêtée dans un cliquetis métallique par une arme longue, bleue, jaune, décorée de fleurs de métal. Une arme si différente et si semblable à celle de son ennemi.

La jeune fille contempla sa nouvelle arme, fascinée. Elle pouvait presque la _sentir_ comme une part d'elle, comme un prolongement de son bras.

« Tiens donc, siffla le garçon brun en jetant son regard perçant sur la Keyblade nouvellement apparue comme s'il comptait la détruire rien qu'en la regardant. J'avais raison, au final. »

Ayant retrouvé un semblant d'énergie, Kairi le repoussa et recula contre le mur – pas vraiment la chose la plus intelligente à faire, se rendit-elle compte après coup.

« Enfin, ça ne m'empêchera pas de te supprimer !

-C'est ce qu'on verra », rétorqua sèchement la rousse.

Sauf que voilà, elle venait de se piéger toute seule… En désespoir de cause, elle envoya un sort de feu sur le brun. Sa Keyblade réagissait différemment que le bâton de combat. Plus docilement. Le garçon esquiva sans mal, mais cela permit à Kairi de se dégager et de se placer dans une zone dégagée.

L'adrénaline éprouvée par son nouveau pouvoir commençait à redescendre. Elle s'épuisait. Il fallait mettre un terme à ce combat au plus vite. Vanitas réapparut plus vite qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Il fonça devant elle, Keyblade en main, changea de direction au moment où elle s'apprêtait à parer.

Kairi comprit la feinte tout juste avant de sentir le métal froid s'enfoncer dans le creux de son dos. Un peu à gauche, là où se trouvait son cœur. Elle ne le vit pas, mais pu presque sentir le sourire de Vanitas derrière elle. Un hurlement résonna en elle, achevant de lui déchirer le cœur.

_« Kairi ! »_

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut l'éclat de Lumière pure s'envoler, puis danser devant ses yeux.

* * *

Euh... Ne me tuez pas? ^^'


	17. Complète

Bon, à présent que je vous aie bien laissée stresser, voici la suite! =P Heureusement que je poste tout les jours, hein? ^^ Et pour une fois, on a un changement de point de vue. =) En espérant que ça vous plaise.

**17. Complète**

Le cœur de la Princesse s'éleva dans les airs mais, étrangement, ne disparut pas comme il l'aurait dû. Enfin, Vanitas supposait qu'il aurait dû se dissiper dans l'atmosphère… ou quelque chose du genre. A la place, l'entité de Lumière flotta en lévitation quelques secondes, puis une sorte de coquille blanche se forma autour, avant de prendre de l'ampleur, ovale comme un œuf.

Cela lui rappelait sa propre naissance, quand les ténèbres l'avaient enveloppé pour mieux le façonner. Sauf que là, il s'agissait de Lumière à l'état pur.

Les limbes blanches se dissipèrent, révélant un petit corps pas encore tout à fait conscient qui, l'instant d'après, s'écrasa pauvrement au sol.

La fille blonde releva lentement la tête, comme si elle découvrait à peine qu'elle pouvait le faire, et leva ses yeux céruléens vers lui. Les mêmes yeux que la fille qu'il venait de tuer. C'était donc cela, un Simili ? L'être ainsi libéré le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de, lentement, baisser le regard vers ses mains et de lever celles-ci à hauteur de vue, remuant les doigts comme les voyant pour la première fois. Vanitas trouvait cela pathétique.

Puis la fille sembla prendre conscience de la situation et le dévisagea encore, mais plus du tout avec curiosité, cette fois-ci. Non. Plutôt avec de la rancœur, de la colère, et quelque chose qui approchait de la haine. Elle ne dit pas un mot néanmoins, et Vanitas non plus. La Simili se mit à trembler comme une feuille et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Ne devrait-elle pas être heureuse de se retrouver libre ? Ne devrait-elle pas éprouver de la reconnaissance à son égard ?

L'être des ténèbres contempla encore un instant l'être de Lumière, se demandant qu'en faire. Devait-il la supprimer, elle aussi ? Il ne voyait pas ce qui l'en empêchait. Il lui rendrait service, même. Elle paraissait si frêle et malheureuse… Elle lui faisait pitié. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il éprouverait s'il en était capable. Vanitas ne ressentait jamais aucune compassion.

De la curiosité, en revanche, si.

Que deviendrait cette fille, seule, livrée à elle-même ? Mourrait-elle ou trouverait-elle un moyen de survivre ? Il aimerait bien le savoir, tiens…

Il y avait une autre raison qui le poussait à lui laisser la vie. Quelque chose en elle lui évoquait Ventus. Il ne savait s'il s'agissait de ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, son étincelle de Lumière ou la manière qu'elle avait de le fixer avec tout le mépris du monde alors qu'elle n'en semblait pas capable au premier abord.

Non, ce n'était ni de la tristesse, ni de la nostalgie, ni même de la pitié. Pourtant, il tourna les talons après un dernier regard à la Simili, ainsi qu'au corps de Kairi gisant à terre, et quitta ce monde en invoquant un couloir obscur. Il verrait bien ce que sa décision engendrerait ou non comme conséquences.

* * *

Vide. Complète. Mal. Naminé avait mal.

Mal… dans son… cœur ? Cette chose qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, qui lui comprimait la cage thoracique. C'était ça, un cœur ? Elle n'en voulait pas…

Longtemps, elle garda les yeux fixés sur cette fille endormie à ces côtés, sur ses mèches écarlates étalées sur le sol comme une flaque de sang. Pas endormie, non. On aurait pu le croire, pourtant, à la voir ainsi. Une poupée sans vie, sans cœur, avec sa Keyblade encore en main, comme si cela pouvait lui servir.

Ce cœur, cette chose qui avait infiltré Naminé… S'agissait-il de celui de Kairi ? Dans ce cas, elle n'en voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas le lui voler. Pas à ce prix.

Elle s'approcha sans vraiment quitter le sol, en rampant presque, dégagea quelques mèches du front de son originale. Les larmes coulèrent une nouvelle fois, lui brouillant la vue.

« Je suis si désolée, Kairi… »

Elle bougea ses doigts, les descendit sur sa joue, les fit glisser sur épaule, puis sur son bras, jusqu'à atteindre la main de l'autre fille, qui serait toujours fermement la Clé. Celle-ci aurait dû disparaître en même temps qu'elle. Sauf que Kairi ne pouvait se transformer en Sans-Cœur, de part sa nature, son cœur de Lumière pure qui résidait à présent en sa Simili.

Et la Keyblade… Elle venait à peine de l'obtenir, elle en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps ! Sans doute n'avait-elle pas voulu l'abandonner, même dans la mort…

Une Keyblade de Lumière, une qui scellait le cœur des gens. Celles des ténèbres, comme l'arme que possédait Vanitas et avec laquelle il venait de lui arracher Kairi, pouvait, au contraire, l'ouvrir.

Ouvrir et sceller… Sceller. Ouvrir. Ouvrir, puis sceller ?

L'organe récemment acquis de Naminé se mit à palpiter plus fort dans sa poitrine. Cela pouvait marcher… Quand bien même elle échouerait, au fond, quelle importance ? Elle aurait essayé.

Lentement, comme si elle avait peur de la réveiller, elle fit glisser la Keyblade de ses doigts et la prit, l'observant un moment, pensive. Elle n'était même pas jolie, mais il y avait quelque chose qui la rendait fascinante. Naminé sentait la puissance qui en émanait remonter le long de son bras. Elle se leva, un petit sourire triste collé aux lèvres.

« Encore pardon, Kairi… »

De toute façon, elle ne méritait pas de vivre, alors que son originale, si. Les Simili ne doivent pas exister.

Elle enfonça la Keyblade dans le cœur - le sien, celui de Kairi, le leur - meurtri pour la deuxième fois en ce jour. Elle vit le réceptacle de Lumière quitter son enveloppe charnelle, puis elle se sentit flotter.

* * *

Elles ne savaient pas où elles se trouvaient, mais sentaient la présence l'une de l'autre dans cet endroit où ni le temps ni l'espace n'avait de prises. En sécurité. Complète. Enfin à nouveau réunis, entièrement fusionnées, elles et ce cœur qu'elles partageaient, pensant à l'unisson comme un seul être ce qu'elles_ étaient_, au fond.

Elles savaient que cela ne durerait pas. Et, en un sens, elles s'en réjouissaient. Faire partie de l'être et de la vie de l'autre, voilà ce qu'elles voulaient, mais elles ne souhaitaient pas fusionner entièrement et indéfiniment, tout simplement car elles préféraient avancer côte à côte et ensemble plutôt qu'en un seul bloc solitaire.

Leur souhait se réalisa. Elles sentirent la déchirure, mais celle-ci ne leur fit pas mal. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une libération. Leur cœur également se fractura en deux morceaux égaux. Y survivraient-elles ? L'organe vital tiendrait-il le choc ?

Trop tard pour se poser la question.

* * *

Froid. Ce fut la première sensation qui assaillit Kairi à son réveil. Pas le même éclat glacial qu'auparavant, néanmoins. L'image lui vint en même temps que la sensation. L'arme qui s'enfonçait entre ses omoplates pour mieux lui briser le cœur…

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Un plafond. Elle se sentait respirait. Bien… ça s'annonçait mieux que prévu. Elle leva mollement la main devant ses yeux. Ses doigts bougeaient correctement. Mais alors…

Pourquoi était-elle vivante ? _Comment ?_

_« Naminé ? »_

Sa Simili ne lui répondit pas. Et ce fut là que Kairi le senti. Le vide. Le vide là où aurait dû se trouver Naminé, à l'intérieur d'elle.

« Naminé ? » répéta-t-elle à voix haute, paniquée.

Un bruit, comme un gémissement étouffé, attira son attention.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Là, à côté d'elle, allongée sur la pierre froide, ouvrant péniblement les paupières, se trouvait sa Simili. Libre. Vivante, consistante, comme dans ses rêves. Et c'était _réel_.

« Na… Naminé ? » appela-t-elle à nouveau en s'approchant de la blonde qui se relevait peu à peu.

L'autre fille la dévisagea un instant, avant d'afficher un immense sourire que la rousse ne lui connaissait pas.

« Kairi ! J… J'ai réussi ! Mais pourquoi… ? »

Prenant une expression plus soucieuse, elle portant une main à sa poitrine, là où se trouverait un cœur pour les êtres en étant dotés.

« Ça bat... »

La jeune fille en profita pour écouter son propre cœur. Il lui semblait que quelque chose clochait. Les pulsations étaient plus lentes, plus lourdes, comme assourdies.

« Kairi, j'ai un cœur… » lui apprit Naminé, la tirant de ses réflexions.

Quoi ?

« Mais… comment… ?

-Le tien bat encore, au moins ? s'enquit la blonde, visiblement inquiète.

-O…Oui, balbutia-t-elle. Mais… moins fort qu'avant.»

Le visage de la Simili s'éclaira.

« J'ai compris, fit-elle. Nous avons le même cœur.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne sais pas comment, mais… Il a dû être séparé en deux. Nous en avons une moitié chacune. »

Non, cela ne tenait pas la route ! Comment cela aurait-il pu arriver ?

Kairi se souvenait seulement avoir perdu contre Vanitas et avoir vu son cœur s'envoler. Logiquement, elle aurait dû disparaître –pas se transformer en Sans-Cœur, puisqu'elle était l'une des sept Princesses - et laisser place à Naminé, rien de plus !

A moins qu'il ne se soit passé quelque chose durant ce laps de temps. Où était passé Vanitas ?

Kairi fixa Naminé, inquiète.

« Qu'as-tu fais, au juste ? »


	18. Séparées

**18. Séparées**

Kairi écouta patiemment sa Simili lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'elle ait perdue son cœur. Donc, Vanitas était toujours en fuite… C'était problématique.

Il y avait un évènement positif à tout cela, se rendit compte la jeune fille en sortant du château de Maléfique en tenant la main de Naminé. Voilà que son double pouvait marcher à ses côtés, libre. Cela signifiait qu'elles existaient toutes deux avec seulement une moitié de cœur, mais elle ne trouvait pas cela gênant. Kairi était sur un petit nuage.

Et il y avait la Keyblade, bien sûr.

Dire que Riku lui avait appris autrefois qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'invoquer de son propre chef ! Comme il avait tort ! Enfin, il ne pouvait pas savoir, d'un autre côté, n'ayant aucune idée de la rencontre de la jeune fille avec Aqua, une ancienne Porteuse de Keyblade.

Elles se rendaient au Domaine Enchanté pour annoncer les nouvelles au souverain et pour enfin rencontrer Aurore. Il ne fallait pas qu'elles en oublient leur mission première, après tout.

« Ça me fait bizarre… avoua la Simili alors qu'elles traversaient le pont de pierre.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ceci. D'être à l'air libre, sans aucune contrainte. Je peux vraiment faire ce que je veux… »

Elle ne semblait pas si ravie que cela. Plutôt pensive, comme si elle ne voyait pas quoi faire de ce nouveau champ de possibilité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? questionna alors Kairi.

-Je ne sais pas… J'ai passé ma vie à faire des erreurs et à tenter de les réparer. Je n'ai jamais vraiment choisi la voie que j'allais emprunter. »

Elle se tourna vers la rousse, lui sourit doucement.

« Je vais rester avec toi. C'est là qu'est ma place, après tout. »

Kairi jeta un coup d'œil à leurs doigts qu'elles avaient entrelacés presque sans s'en rendre compte, comme si une part d'elles tentait de rester unie. Ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. Plutôt familier et chaleureux, en réalité.

« Naminé… soupira la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma Simili que tu es obligée de me suivre. Si tu veux vivre ta propre vie…

-Je ne te parle pas en tant que Simili, Kairi, coupa la blonde avec un sourire rassurant, mais en tant qu'amie. Que je sois issue de toi ou non, ça ne change rien. Nous sommes connectées de bien des manières. »

Kairi réfléchit un instant à ses propos. Bien sûr. Naminé était sa meilleure amie et pas seulement car elle faisait partie d'elle. L'estimait-elle autant que Sora et Riku autrefois, cependant ? Pas vraiment. C'était différent, à vrai dire. Tout simplement pas comparable.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, la Princesse de ce monde ne savait rien. Kairi commençait très sérieusement à se demander si c'était réellement l'un d'entre elle qui provoquait cela. Il n'en restait plus que deux sur la liste…

« La prochaine est à Agrabah, déclara-t-elle calmement.

-Kairi ? Rassure-moi sur un point… »

Elle se tourna vers sa Simili qui marchait à ses côtés dans la clairière, en direction du Vaisseau.

« Oui ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-On rentre au Jardin Radieux, n'est-ce pas ? questionna la blonde. Tu n'as pas idée de continuer après… ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle paraissait inquiète.

« Ecoute… commença Kairi. J'ai dit que j'accomplirais ma mission et je m'y tiendrais. »

La blonde s'arrêta tout net au milieu de la clairière et l'autre jeune fille n'eut d'autre choix que d'en faire autant.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? s'exclama Naminé. Tu as failli te faire tuer ! On rentre !

-Ce n'est pas si simple… marmonna la Princesse, prise au dépourvu.

-Le Roi Mickey a dit qui si ça devenait dangereux tu devais revenir immédiatement ! »

Kairi leva les yeux vers son amie. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si... Si quoi, exactement ? Furieuse ? Bouleversée ? Un mélange de tout cela, oui, avec certainement un peu d'inquiétude. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas obéir… Et puis, maintenant, elle possédait une Keyblade ! Pourquoi ce don se réveillerait-il maintenant, si elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser ?

« Je ne peux pas reculer maintenant ! protesta-t-elle.

-Vanitas est trop puissant pour toi ! »

Ce n'était pas une raison d'abandonner. Elle en connaissait, des guerriers qui avaient affrontés une menace plus importante qu'eux. Et avaient gagnés. Kairi savait qu'elle pouvait en faire de même.

« Sora n'aurait pas flanché, lui, argua-t-elle plus doucement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je…

-Il a failli y passer plusieurs fois et a même perdu son cœur ! s'entêta Naminé.

-Il s'en est sorti, pourtant…

-Mais _tu n'es pas Sora _! »

Un silence s'installa.

Voilà, c'était dit. Bien sûre. Elle était Kairi, la Princesse pas suffisamment puissante pour rattraper Sora, encore moins pour marcher dans ses pas… Même sa Simili le pensait, au final.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte de son erreur. Et pour cause, elle venait de frapper pile là où ça faisait mal, bien que la rousse n'en ait pas eu conscience avant de se l'entendre dire à voix haute.

« Si tu ne veux pas revenir de ton plein gré, poursuivit Naminé plus doucement, je ferais en sortes que les autres viennent te chercher.

-Très bien. »

Elle venait de déclarer ça d'un ton moins sec que ce qu'elle aurait voulu, mais qui sonnait tout de même affreusement cruel une fois sorti de sa bouche, et le regretta aussitôt.

Les deux filles se fixèrent un instant, espérant chacune que l'autre reviendrait sur sa décision. Kairi, elle, ne flancherait pas. Elle avait quelque chose à se prouver, et elle ne reculerait devant rien pour cela. Elle se montrerait digne de l'arme qui l'avait choisie alors qu'elle n'y croyait pourtant plus.

Ce fut Naminé qui se détourna la première, les yeux pleins de tristesse. Elle invoqua un couloir obscur et disparut dans les ténèbres, laissant Kairi seule dans la clairière déserte.


	19. Egarée

**19. Egarée**

Le vaisseau Gummi atterrit et Kairi laissa sa tête cogner contre le dossier en soupirant. Elle se sentait seule, depuis le départ de Naminé. Elle ne pouvait plus se rassurer en lui parlant, ni même en sondant tout simplement son cœur pour y trouver une présence rassurante.

Elle s'en voulait. Un peu. Enfin… le mal était fait. De plus, elle ne tenait pas à affronter les yeux pleins de reproches des autres lorsqu'elle rentrerait finalement bredouille, après avoir désobéi. Trop tard pour reculer.

Elle posa pied à terre, soulevant un petit nuage de sable qui retomba aussitôt. C'était donc cela, la ville d'Agrabah ? Un immense désert aux différentes teintes de jaune, d'or et d'ocre ? Elle dû plisser les yeux le temps que sa vue s'adapte au soleil trop lumineux.

Bon, à présent, elle devait trouver le Palais de la Princesse Jasmine. D'après ce qu'elle voyait du dédale de rue se profilant devant elle, ce ne serait pas chose aisée… Elle fit quelques pas dans la ville à tout hasard, atterrissant en plein milieu d'une sorte de marché bondé de monde. De tous côtés, des étalages de produits aussi divers les uns que les autres se disputaient l'attention des passants, les marchands tentants d'attirer la foule à grands cris.

Jamais elle n'avait vu tant de personne rassemblées en un lieu si étroit. Elle en oublia sa mélancolie quelques instants, regardant partout. Ce n'était pas sur sa petite île qu'elle aurait vu cela ! Elle finit par se reprendre un peu. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle en oublie sa tâche.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait toujours aucune idée d'où se trouvait le Palais. Et si elle demandait son chemin ? Bon, cela faisait un peu visiteur naïf et égaré, mais elle ne voyait que ça…

Elle avisa un jeune homme coiffé d'un étrange chapeau violet et aux grands yeux noirs, un singe sur les épaules.

« Euh… Excusez-moi ? » l'aborda-t-elle.

Le garçon se tourna vers elle, surpris, et la détailla de la tête aux pieds avant d'hausser un sourcil en une expression perplexe.

« Toi, tu n'es pas de ce monde, je me trompe ? »

La question désarçonna légèrement Kairi. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ?

« Eh bien…

-J'ai croisé un visiteur d'un autre monde, une fois, expliqua l'autochtone en riant devant son désarroi. Ton style vestimentaire n'est pas d'ici. Tu es une amie de Sora ? »

Ah oui, bien sûr, Sora… Ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Surtout que le jeune homme paraissait plutôt direct, exactement comme son ami.

« On peut dire ça, sourit-elle. Je m'appelle Kairi.

-Oh ! Tu es la fille qu'il cherchait à un moment donné ?

-Je… Oui.

-Je suis Aladdin ! se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main, tout sourire. Sora n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, je voyage seule », répondit-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Le jeune homme eut l'air un peu déçu avant de se reprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? Pas un problème avec les Sans-Cœurs ou les Simili, j'espère ?

-Non, aucun souci de ce côté-là, lui apprit la jeune fille. Je viens pour discuter avec la Princesse Jasmine. Tu pourrais m'indiquer la direction du Palais ? »

Le visage d'Aladdin s'éclaira.

« Bien sûr ! Je vis là-bas !

-Oh… »

Elle s'attarda sur ses vêtements. Il ne ressemblait pas à un noble… Pourtant, elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Eh bien, allons-y », conclut-t-elle en lui souriant.

Elle le suivit à travers le labyrinthe des rues, faisant son possible pour ne pas se cogner aux passants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une partie plus calme de la ville.

« Au fait, demanda Aladdin sans transition. Je peux savoir ce que tu veux à Jasmine ? Sans indiscrétion, hein… »

Il appelait la Princesse par son prénom ? Eh bien, ils devaient être très proches…

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas une question indiscrète, répondit-elle. Je suis également une Princesse de Cœur et j'ai quelques questions à lui poser.

-Princesse… de Cœur ? Ça me dit quelque chose… Ce n'était à cause de ça que Jafar avait cherché à l'enlever, autrefois ? »

Kairi hocha la tête en ignorant la mine sombre du jeune homme.

« C'est bien ça. Elle fait partie des sept jeunes filles au cœur pur nécessaires pour ouvrir la porte des ténèbres.

-Mais… Il n'y a aucun danger cette fois-ci, hein ?

-Non... »

Enfin, sauf si Jasmine était effectivement responsable de ce qui arrivait aux entrechemins… Auquel cas, Kairi ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait. Mieux valait ne pas inquiéter Aladdin avec cela, néanmoins.

« Tu as l'air très proche de la Princesse Jasmine, observa-t-elle mine de rien.

-Euh… Oui, enfin, non, comment tu sais ça ? balbutia-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

-Oh, tu parles d'elle comme si tu la connaissais bien…

-Hm, en fait… marmonna-t-il en rougissant légèrement, je suis un peu son, comment dire… ? Futur mari ? On peut dire ça, oui… »

La gêne du jeune homme fit rire la rousse. Encore une Princesse qui avait trouvé son « prince », bien que celui-ci n'en sois pas un à proprement parlé. Elles semblaient presque toutes _destinées _à une personne qui se révélait être le grand amour de leur vie.

L'image de Sora s'imposa à l'esprit de Kairi, mais lui sembla presque déplacée. A présent, que ressentait-elle exactement pour lui, à part de la déception ? De l'amour, encore ? Quelque chose lui faisait signe que non, pas tout à fait. De l'amitié ? Mais il l'avait abandonnée alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui et de Riku !

Elle ne savait plus.


	20. Courageuse

**20. Courageuse**

Aladdin avait tenu à rester durant l'entretien des jeunes filles. Kairi avait brièvement résumé la situation à Jasmine, concernant les entrechemins. Comme de coutume, la Princesse ne savait rien là-dessus. Le Roi Mickey avait certainement dû faire fausse route… Il ne restait qu'une jeune fille capable d'avoir créé cela : Alice, du Pays des Merveilles.

« Je vais te raccompagner, Kairi », conclut Aladdin une fois qu'elles eurent terminé.

Elle accepta, salua Jasmine –qui lui semblait très aimable, d'ailleurs, avec un petit côté rebelle… elle ne serait pas fâchée de la revoir à l'avenir – et suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à l'entrée du Palais. Etrangement, il ne dit pas un moment durant tout le trajet, les traits tendus en une expression soucieuse.

Le jour déclinait peu à peu. Elle se rendrait dans le prochain monde le lendemain, certainement, se dit-elle.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, asséna Aladdin sans préavis une fois qu'ils eurent mis un pied hors de l'enceinte du château.

-Oui ? » l'encouragea-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, surprise.

Il ne pouvait pas le lui annoncer plus tôt ? Cela devait avoir un rapport avec les voies qui liaient les mondes, à en juger par son silence durant toute la conversation précédente…

« Je… Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Jasmine avec ça, entama-t-il. Ce n'est peut-être pas lié, mais puisque tu es ici… Il se passe des choses étranges dans le désert, depuis deux jours. Des caravanes disparaissent et des témoins ont vu des apparitions étranges, de loin. Tu penses qu'il s'agit là des Sans-Cœurs ? »

La jeune fille se figea alors qu'une pluie glacée se déversait dans ses membres. Encore un coup de Vanitas ? Mais elle n'était pas prête à l'affronter ! Pas maintenant…

Le fiancé de Jasmine attendait sa réponse avec de l'appréhension dans le regard. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se débrouiller seul, mais…

« Non, ce ne sont pas des Sans-Cœurs, expliqua-t-elle, mais ils sont tout aussi dangereux. Tu as bien fait de me prévenir.

-Tu vas y aller ?

-Je… crois, répondit la rousse, pas bien rassurée, se souvenant encore de l'instant où elle avait perdu son cœur.

-Je viens avec toi ! »

Kairi leva les yeux vers lui, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse. Pourquoi pas, au fond ? Puis, ça lui éviterait de l'affronter seule…

« J'ai accompagné Sora, autrefois, ajouta le jeune homme. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de bestioles ! »

Elle eut un petit sourire. Ils se mirent en route.

« La source de tout ça doit certainement se trouver à la Caverne aux Merveilles, fit observer Aladdin alors qu'ils passaient les portes de la ville. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais tous les évènements louches ont un rapport avec cette grotte. Et puis, les créatures ont été aperçues aux alentours de celle-ci. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de l'antre à la tête de tigre, le soleil achevait de se coucher. Seul un mince liseré orange à l'horizon était visible.

« Kairi ! Là ! »

Elle se retourna pour voir un Nescient envoyer une sorte de lame tranchante dans sa direction. Elle invoqua se Keyblade et para juste à temps. Il ne ressemblait pas aux créatures bleues qu'elle avait déjà affrontées. Celui-ci, vert et blanc, ressemblait un peu à une racine –ou du moins à une plante – la forme des yeux étant aussi modifiée, ressemblant à deux demi-lunes pointées vers le bas.

Elle lui envoya un glacier qui le mit à terre et Aladdin se chargea de l'achever avec son sabre.

« Des Nescients, c'est ce que je pensais, commenta-t-elle.

-D'où viennent-ils ?

-C'est un garçon qui les créés, répondit Kairi. Il s'appelle Vanitas et ressemble à Sora… Physiquement du moins. »

L'angoisse la prit aux tripes en pensant qu'il faudrait certainement qu'elle l'affronte à nouveau. Sora avait-il ressentit pareille chose en partant vaincre Xemnas ? Elle s'efforça de ne pas y penser. Naminé avait raison, après tout. Elle ne pouvait pas suivre la même voie que Sora. Elle enviait tellement le parcours de son ami qu'elle avait fini par vouloir lui ressembler, mais il fallait qu'elle trace son propre chemin… En espérant qu'il ne la conduirait pas vers une fin prématurée.

« Kairi ? l'appela Aladdin, la tirant de ses pensées. On y va ? »

Elle hocha la tête, tentant d'afficher un petit sourire rassurant, et ils pénétrèrent dans la bouche de la Caverne.

Le lieu paraissait infiniment plus étroit vu de l'extérieur. La salle dans laquelle ils avaient débouché était immense, dotée d'un haut plafond, et seulement retenue par quelques piliers de pierre.

« Tu es certain qu'on trouvera Vanitas ici ? demanda Kairi à Aladdin.

-Non, mais je ne vois pas où il pourrait se terrer sinon dans cette grotte.

-Peut-être qu'il a déjà quitté ce monde… »

C'était une possibilité. Il pouvait avoir laissé ses Nescients et être reparti. Sauf que cela n'avait aucun sens. Que cherchait-il à faire, au juste ? Quel était son but ?

« Dans ce cas, on n'aurait plus qu'à faire le ménage ? devina aisément le jeune homme.

-Je pense, oui… Allons-y. »

Ils passèrent une imposante entrée au fond de la pièce et se retrouvèrent dans une bien étrange salle. Pas vraiment une salle à proprement parlé, à dire vrai... La cavité semblait bien plus naturelle que l'entrée de la Caverne. La nature reprenait ses droits, les murs de roche sombre étant laissés à l'état brut. Un mince filet d'eau serpentait en coupant l'espace en deux parties. Kairi s'amusa à suivre le cour d'eau du regard pour voir où il s'arrêtait.

Jusqu'à ce que deux éclats ambrés attirent son attention. Elle se figea.

Vanitas se tenait debout dans l'ombre, la fixant sans ciller.

« Je te pensais morte. »

La voix résonna dans la salle. Kairi resserra sa prise sur sa Keyblade, se jurant de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser. Aladdin fit de même et brandit son épée.

« C'est lui ?

-Oui. »

Vanitas fit quelques pas en avant, ignorant complètement le jeune homme, se focalisant sur Kairi. Il avait néanmoins perdu son air narquois de la fois précédente.

« Où est ta Simili ? Se serait-elle déjà effacée ? »

Kairi ne répondit pas, préférant ne pas baisser sa garde.

« Curieux… commenta le brun. Pourquoi me poursuis-tu encore ? Tu n'as pas retenu la leçon, la dernière fois ?

-Tu envoies tes monstres attaquer des innocents, rétorqua la jeune fille sans se démonter, surprise par son propre courage. Je ne sais pas ce que tu prévois de faire, mais je t'en empêcherais ! »

Il eut un petit rire qui résonna dans l'air. Kairi vit du coin de l'œil Aladdin se préparer à charger.

« Je n'ai aucun but, déclara froidement Vanitas.

-A d'autres ! »

Aladdin chargea vers le brun qui para sans mal. La jeune fille en profita néanmoins pour envoyer un brasier qui le projeta à terre. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, à deux contre un.

« Tsss… Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si je libère quelques Nescients de temps à autres, fit-il en se relevant. Ils sont ce que je ressens, après tout. »

Sitôt qu'il eut parlé, la même créature qu'à l'entrée de la caverne apparut à côté de lui. Aladdin avança pour s'en débarrasser mais la créature fut plus rapide, envoyant une lame qui l'atteignit au bras. Le jeune homme s'effondra au sol avec un petit cri de douleur, ses yeux s'embrumant de façon alarmante.

« Poison, expliqua Vanitas avec un sourire malsain. Ça va te tenir tranquille un bon moment. »

Il se détourna aussitôt pour faire à nouveau face à Kairi qui, sentant la menace arriver, utilisa un sort Miroir. Une salve d'énergie négative s'écrasa contre le bouclier transparent. Vanitas fronça les sourcils.

Il attaque finalement de front, Kairi parant avec la Keyblade. L'autre força pour la faire céder. Elle n'allait pas tenir très longtemps ainsi…

« Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que je fiches ici, fillette ? questionna Vanitas en repoussant l'arme de la rousse.

-Je suis persuadée que toi, tu le sais très bien », contra-t-elle.

Visiblement, cette réponse n'enchanta pas le garçon.

« Ah oui ? »

Une pression de trop, et Kairi tomba à terre. La Keyblade de son ennemi se plaque contre sa gorge pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Mince… Pas encore ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Aladdin, qui ne semblait pas en état de l'aider. Naminé ne serait pas là non plus pour lui sauver la mise.

« Je ne te mentais pas, poursuivit le garçon, quand je te disais que je n'avais pas de but. C'est frustrant, tu sais ? D'errer dans l'univers sans raison. J'étais plongé dans les ténèbres depuis des années, et voilà qu'une porte apparaît ! Je la franchis et, là, devine sur qui je tombe… Toi ! Alors ne me dis pas que tu n'es au courant de rien. C'est trop étrange pour être une coïncidence. »

La jeune fille frissonna. Il ne restait plus qu'un moyen de s'en sortir. Sora aurait désapprouvé le fait de donner des informations à un ennemi… mais elle n'était pas Sora !

« Les entrechemins sont ouverts, et personne ne sait pourquoi, expliqua-t-elle en tentant de contenir sa panique. On pense que c'est dû à l'une des Princesses de Cœur, c'est pour ça que je suis là ! Je les interroge une par une. »

Vanitas sembla réfléchir à sa réponse.

« Une Princesse de Cœur, tu dis ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Et zut, elle en révélait trop ! D'un autre côté, c'était peut-être sa seule chance de s'en sortir…

« Une jeune fille au cœur pur. Il y en a sept. Mais ce n'est qu'une théorie…

-Ça ne m'avance pas, la coupa le brun visiblement contrarié.

-C'est tout ce que je sais », répondit calmement Kairi.

Il l'observa un moment, semblant se demander s'il devait la tuer ou non. Finalement, il baissa sa Keyblade et s'éloigna, provoquant l'étonnement –et le soulagement- de la jeune fille. Elle se releva juste à temps pour le voir invoquer un couloir obscur.

« Eh ! Où tu vas ?

-Chercher des réponses. »

Il disparut dans le passage ténébreux. Il s'enfuyait encore. Sans réfléchir ni écouter les faibles protestations d'Aladdin, elle le suivit dans l'ouverture ainsi créée.

Une fois arrivée dans ce nouveau monde, il ne restait aucune trace de Vanitas.

Elle eut du mal à reconnaître l'étrange forêt ainsi plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit, mais elle se souvint l'avoir dessinée avec Naminé.

Le Pays des Merveilles semblait bien hostile, tout à coup.


	21. Méfiante

**21. Méfiante **

Décidément, cette forêt ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Depuis dix bonnes minutes qu'elle avançait, Kairi faisait volte-face au moindre bruit suspect dans la nuit, sa Keyblade prête à contrer une attaque. Chaque craquement de branche, chaque bruissement de feuille pouvait cacher un ennemi potentiel.

La Princesse se traita mentalement d'idiote. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait dû écouter Naminé ! Bien sûr qu'elle aurait dû rentrer ! Que voulait-elle prouver en agissant ainsi, au juste ? Sa valeur ? Eh bien, c'était loupé. Là, elle démontrait surtout son entêtement et sa stupidité…

« Tu m'avais parlé d'elles, quand je suis venu ici ! s'exclama au loin une voix qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien.

-J'ai fait ça, moi ? Ou ne l'ai-je pas fait ? Je n'ai pas révélé grand-chose en tout cas... Oh, quel avare de renseignements je suis ! »

Kairi se figea, ne sachant si elle devait se rapprocher du son des voix ou non. Enfin, maintenant qu'elle était là… Elle se déplaça à pas de loup et se cacha derrière une des touffes d'herbes surdimensionnée de ce monde. De l'autre côté, Vanitas discutait avec un gros chat violet qui arborait un sourire aussi large qu'inquiétant.

« Ne fait pas le malin, Cheshire, prévint le garçon en sortant sa Keyblade. Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur les Princesses de Cœur.

-Pourquoi te le dirais-je ? Ah, fais attention avec ta clé, elle est à double-tranchant. »

Le brun ne semblait pas d'humeur à subir les bavardages sans queues ni têtes du félin. Il l'attaqua d'un coup sec, mais le chat s'effaça juste avant que l'arme ne le touche. Sa tête réapparut sur un nénuphar géant derrière Vanitas.

« Tant pis pour toi, tu ne viendras pas pleurer lorsque tu te seras coupé ! annonça-t-il, tout sourire. Quant aux Princesses… Pourquoi t'en préoccuper ?

-Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua le garçon en entrant dans son jeu.

-Hum, c'est juste. Tes arguments sont convaincants.

-Alors ? Tu vas me dire ce que tu sais ?

-Non. Peut-être que je ne sais rien. Sans doute que, si, néanmoins. Certainement, même. Je sais de sûr qu'il y en a deux en ce monde. Je les aient vues de mes yeux vus, mais sont-ce là une source sûre ?

-Deux ? s'impatientait le brun. Et où sont-elles ?

-Plus près que tu ne le crois. » conclut l'étrange félin avant de disparaître complètement.

Kairi ne bougea pas. Comment ce chat pouvait-il être au courant de sa présence ? Ainsi donc, Vanitas avait pour projet de traquer les Princesses ?

Il fallait qu'elle trouve Alice avant lui et la prévienne !

Comment procéder ? Elle ne savait rien de ce monde. Sans compter qu'elle avait laissé Aladdin à la Caverne aux Merveilles, seul et mal en point. Un élan de culpabilité la prit à l'estomac. Elle aurait dû s'occuper de lui au lieu de poursuivre bêtement Vanitas !

Elle attendit que celui-ci ne s'éloigne avant de se redresser, se demandant par où commencer les recherches.

« Tiens donc, une Princesse égarée ! »

Elle sursauta lorsque le chat qui venait de discuter avec le garçon apparut juste devant elle, flottant dans les airs.

« Tu ferais mieux de ranger ce jouet, prévint-il en fixant la Keyblade. Décidément, les enfants désobéissants sont de sortie, aujourd'hui.

-Qui es-tu, à la fin ? questionna Kairi, agacée.

-On m'appelle Chat de Cheshire. Est-ce bien mon vrai nom ? Qui sait ? Peu importe. L'important, c'est de savoir qui tu es, toi.

-Je…

-Tu es une pauvre enfant égarée, poursuivit Cheshire. Tu parcoures l'univers, tu cherches… Que cherches-tu, au juste ? Aurais-tu perdu quelque chose ? »

Que lui racontait ce félin ?

« Arrête-ça !

-Tu te serais perdue toi-même ? Ne te serais-tu jamais trouvée ?

-Je cherche les Princesses de Cœur, protesta la jeune fille. Je ne vois pas ce que…

-Faux, très chère. Tu te cherches toi-même. Qui es-tu ? Une petite fille, une adulte ? Une princesse ou une guerrière ? Y a-t-il seulement une bonne réponse ? »

Il commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, sans compter qu'il touchait droit là où ça faisait mal. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout cela ? Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec lui, de toute manière.

« Je cherches Alice !

-Alice, dis-tu ? »

Le chat changea de position, se téléportant sur une branche en hauteur.

« La pauvre est prisonnière. Elle ne vient pas du Pays des Merveilles mais ne peux repartir. Coincée. Elle aussi rêvait d'aventure…

-Je veux juste savoir où elle est… soupira Kairi. Si Vanitas arrive jusqu'à elle, il risque de lui faire du mal ! »

Visiblement, cet argument ne le décida pas à l'aider davantage.

« Oh, elle va enfin être libérée de ce monde d'ici peu. Définitivement. Tu devrais te dépêcher, ou te rateras le procès.

-Quel procès ? »

Le Chat de Cheshire disparut aussi vite qu'il avait surgi.

« Eh ! S'il te plaît, reviens ! »

Elle s'époumonait dans le vide. De quel côté était-il donc?

Soupirant, elle entreprit de parcourir la forêt, priant pour en sortir au plus vite. Ce silence l'oppressait. Si seulement Naminé se trouvait à ses côtés… La Simili avait pourtant tenté de l'empêcher de faire cette bêtise. La prochaine fois, elle l'écouterait…

Enfin, elle vit la sortie se profiler à l'horizon et y accourut. Elle déboucha dans un labyrinthe éclairé seulement par le clair de lune qui donnait au lieu une atmosphère aussi paisible que sinistre.

Les branches des rosiers parfaitement taillés semblaient bleues dans l'obscurité, et les fleurs qui s'y trouvaient devaient certainement être d'un rouge carmin en plein jour. Cela rappela à Kairi son premier rêve en compagnie de Naminé. Elle ne résista pas à l'envie de tendre les doigts pour effleurer les pétales, mais retira immédiatement sa main lorsqu'elle sentit une chose poisseuse et liquide y rester collée. Elle la porta à hauteur de vue.

« De la peinture… »

Pourquoi peindre des roses ? Quel intérêt ?

« Vite ! retentit une voix à proximité. La lune va bientôt se coucher ! Allez, du nerf ! »

Visiblement, il y avait de l'agitation pas loin. La jeune fille s'avança prudemment jusqu'à déboucher dans un cul de sac où se trouvaient des cartes à jouer géantes affairée à repeindre des roses noires en rouge. Quelle étrange vision…

Elle s'approcha des cartes.

« Excusez-moi…

-Un intrus ! s'écria l'une d'elle sans cesser sa besogne.

-Tant pis, pas le temps de s'en occuper !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'étonna Kairi.

-Ça ne se voit pas ? On repeint les roses en rouge !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour la Reine de Cœur ! Elle veut qu'elles soient rouges, nous les repeignons !

-C'est stupide… marmonna la rousse. Pourquoi ne pas planter des rosiers de cette couleur, tout simplement ? »

Une carte daigna enfin s'arrêter pour la contempler d'un regard triste.

« Ma pauvre, il y a longtemps que plus rien de coloré ne pousse par ici… »

Tiens donc ? Pourtant Naminé lui avait parlé d'un monde original et haut en couleur. Original, ça oui, il l'était ! Des cartes parlantes et un chat qui pouvait se rendre invisibles, ça ne se voyait pas tous les jours, même lorsque l'on voyageait ! Kairi se reprit en se disant qu'il s'agissait là du cadet de ses soucis, bien que la curiosité soit assez forte.

« Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver une fille nommée Alice ? demanda-t-elle aux cartes.

-Alice ? Oui, la reine compte l'exécuter demain au coucher de la lune.

-Vous voulez dire, au lever du soleil ?

-Le soleil ne se lève plus depuis longtemps ! »

Mais que se passait-il dans ce monde, à la fin ? Une seule chose était sûre : quelque chose ne se déroulait pas comme prévu.

« Exécutée, vous dîtes ? Pour quel crime ?

-Ça suffit, laissez-nous travaillez ! » s'impatienta le garde-carte.

Elle n'insista pas et reprit son chemin. Au moins, elle savait à peu près où chercher, à présent.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Vanitas ne trouve pas Alice avant elle…


	22. Faible

**22. Faible**

Kairi parvint à trouver le château et à entrer dans la cour sans problèmes, les cartes-soldats étant toutes occupées à repeindre les roses noires en rouge.

La demeure était très laide. L'herbe paraissait terne, même sous la lueur de la lune, les arbres morts, les murs ébréchés. La jeune fille s'avança dans la cour en faisant attention à ce qu'on ne la remarque pas, mais tous paraissaient trop affairés pour se soucier d'elle.

Elle finit par apercevoir, au bas d'un mur, une sorte de petite lucarne dotée d'épais barreaux de fer et s'en approcha. Ce qu'elle y vit la troubla.

La petite fille blonde était maigre et sale, son visage couvert de crasse, sa robe déchirée par endroit. Son regard terne s'égarait vers un point fixe sur le mur, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas Kairi la dévisager avec pitié.

« Alice… ? »

La petite sursauta avant d'enfin l'apercevoir, ses yeux s'écarquillant comme des soucoupes. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans…

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure de confusion.

-Je m'appelle Kairi. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te sortir de là, d'accord ? »

Alice hocha la tête.

« Bien. »

La rousse se releva, cherchant un plan pour la libérer. Ce serait sans doute plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et de pénétrer dans les couloirs du Palais. Ceux-ci étaient bien plus beaux que l'extérieur, et décorés avec goût. Elle se fit, pour la énième fois depuis son arrivée, la remarque que quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond dans ce monde.

Elle arriva finalement à la hauteur de la salle où Alice était détenue prisonnière. Un soldat montait la garde. Comment passer sans se faire repérer ? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas attaquer ce garde qui ne faisait que son boulot, si ?

_« Naminé, une idée… »_

Sauf que Naminé n'était plus là pour la tirer d'affaire. Elle décida finalement d'employer la ruse. Ces cartes semblaient avoir très peur de leur reine. Si cela ne marchait pas… eh bien, elle serait contrainte d'utiliser la force. Elle s'avança vers le soldat en essayant d'avoir l'air sûre d'elle, se planta devant lui et annonça directement :

« La Reine de Cœur m'envoie chercher la prisonnière.

-Mais… Elle doit être exécutée au coucher de la lune, et pas avant ! Ce sont les ordres !

-Les ordres ont changés, rétorqua Kairi. A moins que tu ne préfères prendre sa place… »

Le garde soupira et ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Kairi se précipita vers la fillette et lui tendit la main en souriant.

« Viens, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Alice sembla hésiter, mais accepta finalement la main tendue. Les deux Princesses sortirent du château sans mot dire. Chaque fois qu'un garde leur faisait une remarque, Kairi expliquait qu'il s'agissait là d'un ordre de la reine et les soldats retournaient à leur besogne sans broncher. C'était presque trop facile.

Une fois qu'elles furent hors de vue, Kairi se tourna vers la plus jeune.

« Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il dans ce monde ? demanda-t-elle.

-Personne n'en sait rien… murmura Alice en baissant les yeux. Lorsque les mondes ont été reconstitués après la défaite d'Ansem, j'ai atterri dans celui-ci plutôt que dans mon monde d'origine. J'y étais entrée par erreur autrefois en suivant le lapin blanc et maintenant je n'arrive plus à le quitter. A mon retour, les choses ont commencées à dépérir peu à peu, la nature s'est faite hostile et même les fleurs nous attaquent, à présent. Personne ne fait confiance à personne et la Reine de Cœur est plus cruelle que jamais… Hier, elle a fini par se mettre à penser que j'avais causé cette situation et m'a enfermée pour me couper la tête. »

Kairi écouta le discours sans broncher. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Voilà pourquoi Alice paraissait si sale ! Pas étonnant, après pas loin d'un an d'errance, sans foyer. L

De plus, la reine n'avait peut-être pas tort… Après tout, la déchéance du Pays des Merveilles concordait avec l'arrivée d'Alice. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait provoqué cela sans même s'en rendre compte ? Après tout, on ne connaissait pas encore les pouvoirs des Princesses de Cœur…

« Ecoute, Alice, déclara-t-elle. Si tu veux bien, je peux te ramener dans ton monde. D'accord ? »

Etrangement, l'enfant paru plus déçue qu'autre chose.

« Cela fait deux ans que je suis partie, je ne peux pas revenir comme ça. J'aurais de sacrés ennuis ! »

Effectivement, Kairi n'avait pas pensé à cela. Que faire, alors ?

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici…

-Je sais, fit la blonde. Depuis tout ce temps, j'erre dans le Pays des Merveilles sans trouver une place. Je ne peux pas vivre au château. De plus, Cheshire n'apparaît que lorsque ça lui chante et le Chapelier n'accepterait pas que je reste à ses côtés, à part à l'heure du thé… »

Dans ce cas, elle l'amènerait au Jardin Radieux et ils aviseraient. Après tout, Aerith et les autres avaient bien su faire une place à Kairi, alors pourquoi pas à Alice ?

« On va trouver une solution », promit-elle.

La petite fille eut un mince sourire. Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un bruit suspect la fit se retourner. Soudain, des Nescients apparurent de part et d'autres de la forêt. Sans se faire prier, Kairi invoqua sa Keyblade au moment où l'une des créatures lui fonça dessus.

« Cours ! » ordonna-t-elle à Alice qui s'élança jusqu'à la forêt pour se mettre à l'abri.

Kairi fit disparaître deux des monstres d'un coup de Keyblade, mais il y en avait trop… et parfois des plutôt imposants. Elle enchaîna les sorts d'attaque, combinés aux sorts de protection, se soignant quelques fois, sentant ses forces diminuer au compte-gouttes.

L'emploi de la magie la fatiguait énormément, sans parler de l'assaut des Nescients. Elle ignora plusieurs blessures superficielles, se protégeant tant qu'elle le put. Cela lui parut durer une éternité.

Malheureusement, elle ne vit pas la lame empoisonnée la toucher à la jambe, ne comprenant pas lorsque ses muscles ne lui répondirent plus et que sa vue se brouilla. Les Nescients ne se firent pas prier pour fondre sur elle sans pitié.

Décidément, elle perdait toutes ses batailles, en ce moment… Ce fut la dernière pensée qui l'atteignit avant qu'elle n'entende une voix plus que familière, qui résonna en elle comme un souvenir remontant à la surface.

« Kairi ! »

Le poids des créatures sur elle disparut. Quelque chose –quelqu'un - se plaça entre elle et les derniers Nescients restants.

La personne se retourna et baissa des yeux bleu lagon vers elle.


	23. Inutile

**23. Inutile**

« Ne bouges pas, le poison n'est pas encore parti…

-Je ne pensais pas que tu savais soigner, Sora », réussit à dire Kairi en regardant son ami d'enfance lui appliquer un sort de guérison.

Il ne releva pas la remarque, se contentant d'un petit sourire amusé. La rousse le trouvait… incroyablement changé, en fait. Et pas en bien, non.

Maintenant que le poison s'était légèrement dissipé, elle voyait mieux les longues cernes sous ses grands yeux désormais ternes. Il paraissait las et épuisé, chose que la jeune fille n'aurait pas crût possible de sa part. Un peu naïvement, elle avait toujours pensé la bonne humeur du châtain inébranlable. Même dans les moments difficiles, il se forçait à sourire.

Une fois qu'il eut finit de la soigner, il s'assit en tailleur en face d'elle, la dévisageant avec une pointe d'incompréhension dans le regard.

« Kairi, pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu Léon et les autres lorsque Vanitas est apparu ? Le temps que Naminé arrive, puis que Cid vienne me prévenir, tu aurais pu… J'aurais pu arriver trop tard ! »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux au sol, honteuse. Voilà que Sora venait encore de la sauver… Chaque qu'elle commençait à se croire capable d'accomplir quelque chose toute seule, elle échouait.

« Je suis désolée… »

Ce qu'elle se sentait faible, en cet instant… Pour peu, elle aurait envie de pleurer, mais il fallait au moins qu'elle se montre forte face aux conséquences de ses actes.

« Hey, ce n'est pas grave ! s'exclama Sora en la sentant flancher. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as cherché à tout régler toute seule alors que tu peux compter sur tes amis ! »

Elle secoua la tête, signe qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre. Pour dire quoi, de toute façon ? Qu'elle s'était laissé emporter par son orgueil ? Trop embarrassant. Elle préféra détourner le sujet.

« Sinon… Comment ça va, toi et Riku ? »

Peut-être pas le meilleur sujet à aborder, au vu de la grimace que le châtain transforma en sourire forcé.

« Oh… Pas très bien depuis que tu es partie, à vrai dire…

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Kairi. Pourquoi ça ?

-Une dispute idiote, à la base… Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'on ait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec ta disparition. »

Pour le coup, la jeune fille se sentit mal, surtout quand Sora leva ses yeux tristes vers elle.

« C'est à cause de nous que tu es partie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Que répondre à cela ? Elle aurait voulu lui dire que non, qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien, qu'elle souhaitait juste changer d'air, mais ce serait mentir.

« On doit retrouver Alice, fit-elle en se levant. Quand les Nescients sont arrivés, elle s'est enfuie du côté de la forêt. J'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. »

Le visage de son ami s'éclaira légèrement.

« Alice est ici ? Chouette ! Comment va-t-elle ? »

Ce fut au tour de Kairi de grimacer.

« Très mal… Cela fait deux ans qu'elle erre dans le Pays des Merveilles sans trouver sa place et elle est dans un état déplorable.

-Ah…

-Je lui ai dit qu'on pourrait lui trouver une place au Jardin Radieux.

-Bonne idée. Je suis sûr que Léon et les autres n'y verront pas d'inconvénient ! »

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mine de rien, c'était agréable de le voir retrouver un peu de son entrain habituel. Elle se rendit compte que lui et Riku lui manquaient, depuis son départ. Cela dit, ça n'excusait pas le fait qu'ils l'aient ignorée, les derniers temps… Elle ne savait qu'en penser. Elle mourrait d'envie de les pardonner, mais d'un autre côté…

Ils se mirent à arpenter la forêt en quête d'un signe d'Alice. Tout à coup, Kairi s'en voulait de l'avoir laissée seule, mais quelle autre option s'offrait à elle ?

« A ce propos, déclara-t-elle tout d'un coup. Je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais… Où est Riku ?

-Oh, quand Léon nous as prévenu, on a décidé d'explorer chacun un monde pour aller plus vite. Naminé as dit que tu étais déjà allé visiter cinq Princesses, donc ça nous facilitait la tâche. »

Alors, Riku se trouvait à Agrabah… Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« J'ai laissé Aladdin dans la Caverne aux Merveilles, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Il était très mal en point. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû…

-Ça ira, la rassura son ami. Riku le trouvera certainement. »

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire, sentant un léger poids s'envoler de son estomac. Si, en plus d'avoir laissé filer Vanitas, elle avait été responsable de la mort du jeune homme… Oh, non, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté.

C'était décidé, elle allait stopper les frais et arrêter de jouer les héroïnes. Visiblement, ce rôle lui allait mal. Qu'allait-elle faire, dans ce cas ? Retourner sur l'île ou rester au Jardin Radieux ? Trouverait-elle sa place quelque part dans un de ces deux mondes ? Elle ne s'en sortait pas mal, auprès d'Aerith et des autres… Voudraient-ils encore d'elle, néanmoins, après son échec cuisant ?

« Dis Kairi, tu rentres à la maison, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Sora d'un ton soucieux.

Ses paroles lui firent de la peine et l'agacèrent en même temps. S'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle parte à la base, il aurait fallu qu'il s'en rende compte avant !

« Je ne crois pas, déclara-t-elle doucement. Enfin… je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire. »

Pour le coup, son ami s'arrêta carrément de marcher, se positionnant devant elle et la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« On t'a fait tant de mal que ça ?

-Ce n'est pas entièrement à cause de vous, lui apprit-elle en secouant lentement la tête. J'avais beaucoup de mal à trouver ma place là-bas. J'étouffais et je crois qu'il me faut autre chose que cette vie-là. »

Restait encore à savoir quoi, exactement.

« Je crois que je comprends, marmonna son ami, déçu. Tu reviendras nous rendre visite, au moins ?

-Si les voies sont toujours ouvertes, bien sûr que oui », le rassura-t-elle.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle décida de leur pardonner. Comme Naminé lui avait dit, ses amis se souciaient tout de même d'elle et ne se rendaient certainement pas compte du mal qu'ils lui avaient causé en la mettant de côté. Néanmoins, il faudrait qu'ils aient une petite discussion à ce sujet, lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient tous les trois. Elle aimerait avoir leur version de l'histoire.

« Kairi… ? Sora ? »

La jeune fille se retourna vers la voix fluette d'Alice.

« Ils sont partis, lui sourit-elle. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Tu vas voir, renchérit Sora. On a un super vaisseau spatial ! »

L'enfant eut un petit rire et les suivit.

* * *

Le trajet de retour se déroula sans que Kairi ne prononce un mot, plutôt pensive. Dégoûtée d'elle-même, aussi.

Sora et Alice discutaient avec entrain. La petite fille semblait nettement plus rassurée que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient encore au Pays des Merveilles. D'ailleurs, Kairi la soupçonnait d'être à l'origine de l'ouverture des voies Gummi. Après tout, si elle pouvait plonger tout un monde dans le chaos sans même en avoir conscience… S'agissait-il là de l'un des pouvoirs des Princesses de Cœur ?

Et elle, qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle ne savait toujours pas. Elle imaginait déjà les regards de reproches des autres, peut-être même l'air déçu d'Aerith lorsqu'elle constaterait qu'elle s'était trompée sur son compte.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, l'aube pointait à peine le bout de son nez. Kairi descendit la dernière, la tête basse, complètement dépitée, trop lâche pour, finalement, affronter le regard des autres. Elle frissonna légèrement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Kairi ? »

Les yeux bleus de Naminé la fixaient. Pas d'un air accusateur, ni énervé, juste soucieux. Au moins existait-elle pour une personne dans cet univers ?

N'en pouvait plus, la jeune fille se précipita dans les bras de sa Simili et sanglota doucement contre son cou. Elle n'en pouvait plus, de ne pas savoir que faire de sa vie, d'être si inutile…

La blonde finit par la repousser doucement au bout d'un moment et sécha ses larmes d'un doigt léger.

« Ca va aller, chuchota-t-elle doucement. La prochaine fois, on l'arrêtera. Ensemble. »

La rousse secoua la tête.

« Sans moi. »

Après tout, elle ne ferait que les gêner, pas vrai ?


	24. Amoureuse

**24. Amoureuse**

Naminé leva la tête lorsqu'Aerith revint dans la maison de Merlin, mais vit rapidement à sa mine qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de se réjouir.

« Alors ? s'enquit-elle tout de même.

-Je lui ai apporté son repas, mais elle ne veut toujours pas parler, soupira la jeune femme. La pauvre est complètement démoralisée. »

La Simili se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tic qu'elle avait pris de Kairi.

Après le retour de cette dernière au Jardin Radieux avec Sora et Alice, elle était partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre et n'en était pas sortie une seule fois. Naminé se doutait que son énième défaite contre Vanitas avait achevé de lui faire perdre toute confiance en elle et la Simili se sentait mal de ne pouvoir remédier à cela. Peut-être que si elle avait été avec elle…

« Tu devrais aller lui parler, dit doucement Aerith en s'asseyant dans un coin de la pièce.

-J'ai peur de ne pas trouver les mots juste, maintenant que je suis séparée d'elle. »

En effet, elle n'avait plus aucune idée de ce à quoi son originale pensait. Elle ne souhaitait pas empirer la situation.

« Ecoute ce que ton cœur te dit, lui sourit son aînée. Après tout, le tien et le sien battent à l'unisson, pas vrai ?

-Ce fut vrai, mais désormais… Je ne sais pas… Bien que nous ayons le même cœur, il se peut qu'il ne réagisse pas de la même manière. »

Il suffisait de voir Ventus et Vanitas, si différents l'un de l'autre. Naminé ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, mais Sora affirmait avoir parlé à Ventus, qui avait trouvé refuge dans son cœur après avoir défait le brun la première fois, douze ans auparavant.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire », répliqua Aerith avec un petit sourire en coin, les yeux pétillants de malice.

La blonde se sentit troublée par le vert pétillant de l'autre jeune femme, qui semblait pouvoir lire à travers son âme. Naminé se sentit rougir. Savait-elle ce qu'elle ressentait pour Kairi ? Elle-même continuait à se poser la question… Elle secoua la tête.

« Je pense que tu fais fausse route, affirma-t-elle à la plus âgée. Un Simili, même avec un cœur, ne peut pas éprouver de sentiments celui ou celle dont il est issu… Cela n'aurait aucun sens. »

Elle s'était longtemps raccrochée à cette explication. Elles étaient la même personne, cela ne se pouvait pas ! Pourtant, même enfermée dans son Manoir, avec ses crayons et ses carnets, elle s'était déjà posé déjà la question. Cette admiration et cette pointe de jalousie qu'elle ressentait au départ pour Kairi s'était muée en fascination, puis en affection, et puis… et puis, la suite, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à l'accepter.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une question de cœur, mais plutôt d'âme. »

Naminé haussa un sourcil interrogateur. L'âme, hein ? Pourquoi pas, au fond ? Cependant…

« Elle ne partagera jamais mes sentiments, soupira-t-elle. A moins d'un miracle…

-Et les miracles se produisent quelques fois, la coupa Aerith. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. »

La blonde hocha la tête, toujours pas convaincue. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait assisté, directement ou non, à des choses merveilleuses dépassant l'entendement, mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de tragédies. Elle pensait notamment à Axel et Roxas, ainsi qu'à tous les autres Simili n'ayant pas pu obtenir ce qu'ils recherchaient avec tant d'ardeur.

Elle irait tout de même lui parler. Pas besoin que Kairi fasse partie de ces destins où les fins heureuses n'existaient pas. Qui sait ce qu'elle était en train de s'imaginer, seule dans sa chambre ?

Elle remercia Aerith du bout des lèvres et se dirigea vers l'ancien château d'Ansem. En chemin, elle ne croisa personne, seulement quelques mogs qui se disputaient une glace à l'eau de mer. Lorsqu'elle parvint à la chambre de Kairi, elle hésita avant d'entrer et, finalement, frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse.

« Kairi ? C'est moi, Naminé… »

Il y eut un bruit étouffé à l'intérieur de la chambre, mais rien de plus.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Un soupir.

« Vas-y… »

Elle fit pression sur la poignée de la porte. Dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux ramenés contre elle, se trouvait son original. Son regard vague et triste sembla déchirer ce cœur tout nouvellement acquis. Elle s'approcha, s'assit à ses côtés, posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule. Kairi ne bougea pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux.

« Dis-moi à quoi tu penses », demanda Naminé.

Elle ne supportait pas de rester dans le doute, comme ça. La rousse soupira bruyamment, ne la regardant toujours pas.

« Quoi que je fasses, je reste un fardeau, lâcha-t-elle.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

-Peu importe combien j'essaye, je fini toujours par devoir être sauvée. Je finis par croire que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si je n'existais pas…

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu es importante pour beaucoup de monde ! »

Elle aurait voulu lui dire « tu es importante pour moi », mais les paroles ne sortirent pas ainsi. Puis, ce serait réduire la vérité. Beaucoup de personnes tenaient à Kairi de différentes manières.

« C'est bien ça, le drame, répliqua celle-ci, toujours de son ton posé et lucide qui effrayait Naminé. S'ils ne m'appréciaient pas, ils ne chercheraient pas à me sauver et je cesserais d'être un poids. »

Comment pouvait-elle seulement penser cela ? Elle _méritait_ que l'on s'intéresse à elle ! La Simili aurait aimé avoir ne serait-ce que la moitié de son courage et de sa force mentale. Là, elle avait à la fois l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la gifler.

A la place, elle se posta devant elle, une main relevant son menton pour la forcer à la regarder.

« Ecoute-moi, Kairi, déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Si tu étais si inutile que cela, tu penses que tu compterais autant pour tes amis ? Tu peux me rappeler _qui_ a réussi à rendre son apparence à Sora lorsqu'il s'est transformé en Sans-Cœur ? Qui est parvenu à motiver Sora et Riku suffisamment pour qu'ils parviennent à sauver les mondes ? Qui les as réunis et a ainsi empêcher Riku de s'enfuir à nouveau ? Qui a écrit la lettre qui a ouvert la porte de la Lumière alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans les Ténèbres ? Qui m'a créée, moi ? Ne dis plus jamais que tu es inutile. Sans toi, certaines choses auraient pu très mal finir. Ah, et personne ne t'en veux d'avoir continué à poursuivre Vanitas. Ils sont surtout soulagés que tu ailles bien. On l'est tous. »

La rousse dévisagea sa Simili comme si elle venait de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau. Une bulle de bonheur éclata dans le cœur de la blonde en pensant qu'elle avait finalement réussi à trouver les mots justes. Elle se dit vaguement que si elle avait été sûre de ses sentiments, ce serait le moment où elle l'aurait embrassée. Doucement, sur les lèvres, un simple effleurement, juste pour essayer.

Au lieu de cela, elle lui sourit d'un air réconfortant, se leva, lui tendit la main. Kairi la prit, se releva, lui sourit à son tour. Ses yeux retrouvaient un peu de leur éclat.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? »


	25. Attentive

****Pfiou, plus que 5 chapitres avant la fin! J'espère que vous suivez toujours. =)

**25. Attentive**

Le Roi mickey les avait réunis dans le château d'Ansem, comme la première fois, mais en plus petit comité. Juste Kairi, Naminé, Sora, Riku, Léon et Aerith. D'ailleurs, la rousse n'avait pas encore eu le temps de parler à ses deux amis depuis son retour, à peine un bonjour avant que ne commence le discours de Mickey. Elle se dit vaguement qu'elle devrait les attraper dès qu'ils auraient un minimum de temps libre pour mettre les choses au clair.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa Simili, assise à côté d'elle, mais détourna vite le regard en sentant une chaleur au creux de son ventre. Ce_ truc_ lui était déjà arrivé tout à l'heure, lorsque Naminé l'avait réconforté. Et ce n'était pas bon du tout. Elle le savait d'expérience, les _trucs _n'apportaient jamais rien de bien. Surtout si le _truc _se manifestait en présence de sa Simili. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela pour le moment.

« Mes amis, commença le petit roi, il y a des choses que j'aurais dû vous révéler depuis bien longtemps. Une sombre histoire qui s'est déroulée douze ans auparavant. Ces guerriers, je les connaissais, j'ai combattu à leurs côtés et aujourd'hui leur histoire revient nous hanter. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que vous sachiez tout à leur sujet.

-Que ce soit bien clair, Majesté, intervint alors Naminé. Vous parlez d'Aqua, Ventus et Terra ? »

Kairi dévisagea sa Simili, surprise. Comment savait-elle cela ?

Mickey approuva, avant de continuer son récit. Tous écoutèrent attentivement, les pièces manquantes du puzzle se mettant lentement en place dans leurs esprits. Kairi comprenait mieux le rôle d'Aqua dans tout cela, et comment elle en était arrivée à lui transmettre le pouvoir de la Keyblade. Le destin de Terra la peina également. Le roi les éclaira également sur la présence de Vanitas et son lien avec Ventus.

« Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'ils partageaient un cœur ? »

Kairi et Naminé échangèrent un regard.

« Pas exactement. Certes, Vanitas est issu du cœur de Ventus, mais les parties ne sont pas égales. Il lui en a trop pris et, pour survivre, Ventus a dû entrer en contact avec le cœur d'un nouveau-né, qui l'accueillera en lui à l'issue de la bataille finale. »

En parlant, il s'était tourné vers Sora qui baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, certainement mal à l'aise ou peiné.

« Tu disais que Ventus t'avais parlé », se souvint alors Riku que l'on n'avait pas entendu jusqu'à présent.

Le châtain hocha la tête.

« Dans mon sommeil, oui. La nuit où nous étions en route pour le Jardin Radieux et où on a appris que Kairi traquait Vanitas.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a dit comment le vaincre ? demanda Léon.

-Non. Il ne… semblait pas vouloir qu'on le fasse disparaître.

-Comment ça ? »

Sora secoua la tête.

« Laissez tomber, je ne pense pas que ce soit important. »

Devant le refus catégorique du châtain, personne n'insista. Qu'ils aient l'accord de Ventus ou non, cela ne changeait rien au fait que Vanitas représentait une menace.

« On ne sait toujours pas comment il a réussi à sortir des ténèbres, commenta Riku. Sans compter qu'il était censé avoir complètement disparu.

-Alice », lâcha soudainement Kairi.

Ils focalisèrent leur attention sur elle.

La petite fille avait finalement décidé de tenter de revenir dans son monde d'origine, sous la surveillance des habitants du Jardin Radieux néanmoins. Si sa famille la rejetait, alors ils la reprendraient sous leur aile. Ils devaient néanmoins étudier ses pouvoirs potentiels avant cela, pour voir si c'était bel et bien elle qui avait plongé le Pays des Merveilles dans une telle misère. Merlin et Yen Sid travaillaient là-dessus.

« Ça me paraît évident, expliqua la jeune fille. Si elle a pu influencer sur la nature d'un monde, elle pourrait également ouvrir les entrechemins ou bien un passage de Lumière dans le monde des ténèbres, et ceci parfaitement inconsciemment.

-Ça ne colle pas, fit observer Aerith. Sinon, elle aurait ouvert les voies bien plus tôt et elle aurait pu retourner dans son monde d'origine. Sans compter qu'elle n'a aucun lien avec Vanitas et qu'il n'a pas atterri au Pays des Merveilles de prime abord.

-Ca, ce n'est pas sûr. Je l'ai entendu parler au Chat de Cheshire. Visiblement ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés.

-Cela ne prouve rien, fit Riku.

-On ne devrait pas écarter cette théorie, néanmoins ! »

Kairi venait de parler plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Ça l'agaçait. La première fois où il lui adressait la parole depuis des jours, ce fut pour la contredire. Sans doute n'avait-il pas tort, mais tout de même…

« Ce n'est pas notre soucis le plus important, de toute façon, annonça Mickey en coupant court à la discussion.

-Oui, approuva Sora. Pour le moment, l'important est de stopper Vanitas avant qu'il ne cause de sérieux dégâts. »

Après avoir échangés quelques phrases de plus, ils sortirent de la pièce, se retrouvant dans le couloir du château. Ils parleraient stratégie le lendemain. Kairi fut surprise de voir que Naminé ne l'attendait pas à la sortie, mais elle comprit en voyant Riku et Sora parler entre eux non loin de là. Elle inspira à fond pour se donner du courage, puis s'avança vers eux. Il fallait qu'ils aient cette discussion, sinon leur amitié risquait de ne pas y survivre. Kairi ne souhaitait pas que cela se termine ainsi.

« Il faut qu'on parle », leur déclara-t-elle une fois arrivée à leur hauteur.

Les deux garçons s'entreregardèrent, puis Riku hocha la tête.

« Allons ailleurs. »

Ils se rendirent sur la place principale du Jardin Radieux. Les magasins venaient de fermer et le soleil se couchait à l'horizon.

« Je pense qu'on doit éclaircir certaines choses, leur apprit la jeune fille de but en blanc. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Premièrement, si j'ai quitté l'île, ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de vous deux. Je ne me sentais tout simplement plus à ma place là-bas, mais je ne nie pas que vous ailliez votre part de responsabilité dans tout ceci. »

Si Sora baissa la tête d'un air désolé, Riku continua de la regarder sans broncher. Kairi aurait été totalement incapable de dire à quoi il pensait en cet instant.

« Je peux comprendre que vous ayez voulu passer plus de temps ensemble, chuchota-t-elle presque. Enfin… ce n'était pas une raison pour me mettre totalement à l'écart... »

Elle n'aimait pas faire de reproches aux gens qu'elle aimait, mais là…

« C… C'est pas… enfin, on ne pensait pas… se mit à balbutier Sora, mal à l'aise. On ne pensait pas à mal…

-Pardon pour tout, se contenta de sortir Riku avec franchise.

-C'est du passé, soupira Kairi. Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi. »

Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il s'agissait là de pur égoïsme de la part de ses amis.

« En vérité, expliqua le châtain, on pensait que ce serait mieux de te laisser tranquille. Comme tu ne semblais pas très heureuse qu'on soit ensemble… »

Kairi ne sut pas comment réagir à cette révélation. La fuir pour la protéger ? Cela semblait un peu facile comme raison, pourtant elle avait envie de les croire. D'ailleurs, cela ne l'étonnerait pas de Sora, mais pour Riku…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'argenté. Il paraissait néanmoins sincère.

Elle décida d'y croire, pour cette fois. C'était derrière eux, désormais.

Ils rejoignirent bien vite les autres. Lorsque Kairi croisa le regard de Naminé, elle eut l'impression qu'une nuée de papillons voyageait dans son ventre. Cela l'effraya.


	26. Rassurée

**26. Rassurée**

Ils avaient insisté, pourtant Kairi refusait formellement.

« Je ne comprends pas ! s'exclama finalement Sora. Ca fait des années que tu souhaites nous accompagner, et maintenant que tu le peux, tu refuses ?

-Ce n'est pas si simple », soupira-t-elle.

La jeune fille avait déjà pris sa décision. Ca la rendait un peu triste, mais étrangement apaisée. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, au moins. Rester à sa place. Encore. Oh, bien sûr, Naminé lui avait montré qu'elle pouvait être utile… mais pas sur un champ de bataille, non.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour explorer le Pays des Merveilles, notamment pour voir si la situation s'améliorait mais également pour y chercher des traces de Vanitas. Ils aviseraient ensuite. Sora et Riku faisaient partie du voyage, ainsi que Naminé qui tenait à les accompagner. En toute logique, Kairi aurait dû venir aussi. Sauf qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Elle savait qu'elle serait encore un poids et commençait peu à peu à se faire une raison.

Sora ne comprenait pas. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs, mais lui insistait alors que la jeune fille s'entêtait, sous les regards las de Riku et Naminé. Ces deux-là avaient abandonnés l'idée de la convaincre depuis dix bonne minutes.

« Mais pourquoi ? répéta le châtain. Tu as une Keyblade, désormais, et tu t'es entraînée ! »

Oui, bien entendu, mais cela ne suffisait pas… Elle s'était fait battre trois fois par Vanitas, elle ne tenait pas à recommencer. Ce dernier avait eu raison en affirmant qu'elle ne ressemblait en rien à Aqua…

« Laisse tomber, Sora, décréta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé. Je ne ferais que vous ralentir. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Riku qui intervint.

« C'est ta décision, Kairi, et tu aurais tout à fait le droit de rester ici si tu en avais envie, mais… tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu _souhaites _? »

Et voilà. Oh, elle savait qu'il ne disait pas cela pour la perturber, mais cette question la fit douter. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment demandée…

« Ce… Ce n'est pas en rapport avec ce que je souhaite ou non… marmonna-t-elle en baissant le regard. Ce qui importe, c'est que Vanitas ne puisse plus nuire, et je ne serais pas celle qui l'arrêtera.

-Je peux te parler en privé ? questionna l'argenté de son habituel ton calme. Si ça ne te fais pas revenir sur ta décision, je te jure qu'on ne t'embêtera plus avec ça. »

Que répondre à cela, au juste ? Cette histoire les retardait, ils perdaient du temps… Elle hocha la tête péniblement et Riku fit signe au deux autres de les laisser seuls.

« C'est à cause de Vanitas, c'est ça ? » annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Parfois, Kairi détestait vraiment sa façon de tout deviner, de lire en elle comme dans un livre. Il faisait la même chose avec Sora, parfois. C'était agaçant, mais aussi terriblement rassurant qu'une personne vous connaisse aussi bien. Un peu comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

« Depuis que j'ai commencé à voyager, avoua-t-elle, j'enchaîne les défaites, peu importe à quel point j'essaye d'être à la hauteur. Je me suis pourtant entraînée dur avec Aerith et Léon… A croire que mon cas est désespéré.

-C'est faux. »

Elle releva la tête vers ami. Comment pouvait-il en être si sûr ?

« Naminé m'a dit que tu avais battu Seifer à la Cité du Crépuscule, sourit-il. C'est déjà pas mal, je trouve. »

Sauf que Seifer n'était pas un guerrier… En le battant, elle avait crû être finalement douée pour quelque chose, mais il ne s'agissait que d'illusions. Sans cela, elle aurait renoncé plus tôt et la situation n'aurait pas empirée à ce point…

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, contra-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Tu sais que même Roxas n'y est pas parvenu au début ? Il a fallu qu'il s'y prenne à deux fois pour le vaincre. »

Cette révélation lui fit hausser un sourcil, mais sans plus.

« Je pense que tu vises trop haut, Kairi, la rassura l'argenté. Tu as tout juste appris à te battre, c'est tout naturel de perdre face à des guerriers expérimentés. Même Sora et moi ne sommes pas sûrs de réussir à tenir tête à Vanitas tous les deux. »

Elle n'y avait jamais pensé ainsi… Etait-ce vrai où ne cherchait-il qu'à la rassurer ? Viser trop haut, hein ? Peut-être, oui. Sans doute même. Mais à quel point, au juste ?

« Sans compter que tu as cherché à tout faire toute seule, ajouta-t-il.

-Ce sont mes bêtises, j'estimais qu'il fallait que je répare ça moi-même… »

Pour toute réponse, Riku soupira et secoua la tête.

« Je pensais cela aussi, lorsque je suis sorti des ténèbres, avoua-t-il en baissant la voix. Je ne me suis toujours pas pardonné d'avoir causé la destruction de l'île, tu sais ? C'était idiot de ma part, et complètement impulsif. Toi, tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis pour ça, car tu as tenté d'arrêter Vanitas, et pas de faire quelque chose de mal. Mais… c'était stupide de ne pas demander d'aide. C'est à cela que servent les amis, non ? »

A cette dernière phrase, la jeune fille ne put retenir un petit rire.

« J'ai l'impression d'entendre Sora.

-Normal, c'est lui qui m'a enseigné ça. »

Kairi reprit vite son sérieux, réfléchissant aux paroles de son ami.

« Et tu crois que… hésita-t-elle, que je devrais vous accompagner ?

-Je pense que trois Keyblades valent mieux que deux, approuva Riku. Autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

-Et si je fini par être un poids que vous devrez sauver ? insista-t-elle.

-C'est une possibilité, admit l'argenté sans se démonter. Il se peut aussi que ce soit moi ou Sora qui nous retrouverons en mauvaise posture et que ce soit toi qui nous sauves. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est à cela que servent les amis. Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, Naminé aussi vient avec nous alors qu'elle n'est pas du tout une combattante. »

Cet argument acheva de décider Kairi, mais pas pour les raisons qu'énumérait son ami. Naminé… Si elle se faisait blesser et que Kairi ne se trouvait pas là pour la protéger, elle s'en voudrait énormément.

Et ce_ truc_ qui revenait la démanger… Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à cela pour le moment…

* * *

Au Pays des Merveilles, la végétation était toujours aussi noire. Ceci dit, elle paraissait beaucoup moins inquiétante sous la lumière radieuse du soleil, venu éclairer à nouveau ce monde auparavant bien triste. Il y avait comme un léger mieux dans l'atmosphère, aussi. Tout se remettrait en place rapidement.

« Eh ben, commenta Sora, c'était bien l'œuvre d'Alice, au final. Qui aurait cru qu'une Princesse de Cœur pouvait faire ça ? Le plus effrayant, c'est qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte ! »

Kairi vit du coin de l'œil Riku lui lancer un regard suspicieux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non… rien…

-Il se demande si tu pourrais faire de même si on te contrariait, Princesse », siffla une voix derrière son épaule.

Elle se retourna aussitôt, Keyblade en main, mais il ne s'agissait que de Cheshire. Elle en soupira de soulagement.

« Jamais je ne voudrais faire ça à quelque monde que ce soit, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Alice non plus. Elle souhaitait juste rentrer chez elle, jamais elle n'aurait mené un monde à sa perte. Pourtant, regarde cet endroit. »

C'était vrai, oui, mais Alice n'était qu'une petite fille. Kairi s'estimait capable de se maîtriser. Puis, les autres Princesses n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de problèmes.

« Cheshire, intervint Naminé en coupant ainsi court à la discussion. Nous cherchons Vanitas. Sais-tu où il est parti ?

-Pourquoi chercher les ennuis ? répliqua le chat sans se départir de son éternel sourire dérangeant.

-S'il te plaît ! s'impatienta Sora.

-Puisque vous insistez… Il est parti là où tout a commencé. Contrairement à vous, il a déjà compris qui est le coupable. Si j'étais vous, je ferais en sorte qu'il ne mette pas la main dessus.

-Pourquoi nous demander de nous tenir à l'écart puis nous prévenir de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne trouve qui a fait ça ? demanda Naminé en fronçant les sourcils. Tes paroles n'ont aucun sens…

Pour toute réponse, son sourire s'élargit et il disparut, laissant le silence retomber un moment.

« Là où tout a commencé ? répéta Kairi, perplexe. Cela peut désigner plusieurs lieux.

-Ca dépend de ce que Cheshire entend par « tout », approuva Riku.

-Vous pensez qu'il parle de la fissure des entrechemins ? proposa Sora. Dans ce cas, on n'est pas plus avancé… Ou bien il parle de l'histoire d'Aqua, Terra et Ven. Dans ce cas, il s'agirait de la Contrée du Départ.

-Impossible. Personne n'y vit plus désormais, contra Naminé. Pareil pour la Nécropole des Keyblades.

-Là où notre histoire à nous commence ? réfléchit la rousse. L'île du Destin ?

-Je ne vois pas qui sur l'île serait capable de faire ça !

-Ça vaut le coup de vérifier, non ? insista-t-elle. Surtout s'il lâche des Nescients… »

A cette menace, ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour connaître leur prochaine destination.


	27. Troublée

**27. Troublée**

Il n'y avait de la place que pour trois dans la cabine du vaisseau, aussi pour éviter que quelqu'un ne se retrouve seul, Kairi avait suivi sa Simili dans la salle des machines. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais il y avait encore et toujours ce fichu _truc_ qui la gênait. Elle n'avait aucune envie de mettre un nom sur ce sentiment, tout simplement par peur de découvrir ce dont il s'agissait. C'était familier, en tout cas. Un peu trop même. Hors de question de laisser cette chose prendre de l'ampleur. Elle avait déjà assez souffert avec Sora…

Sauf que plus elle s'interdisait d'y penser, plus cette idée l'obsédait. Ainsi, plus elle s'interdisait de regarder Naminé, plus son regard s'attardait sur elle... Sans doute que la blonde devait l'avoir remarqué. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, cependant. Tant mieux. Kairi ne saurait pas lui expliquer quelque chose qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas tout à fait.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

La jeune fille dévisagea la Simili sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Aurait-elle deviné ? Elle la connaissait mieux que personne, après tout…

« Je te retournes la question ! s'exclama-t-elle un tout petit peu trop fort en rougissant légèrement.

-A toi », répondit simplement Naminé.

A ces mots, les papillons s'agitèrent à nouveau dans son estomac et son cœur –ou demi-cœur ou peu importait- se mit à battre plus furieusement que jamais.

« C… Comment ça ? »

La Simili releva ses yeux bleus vers elle et le temps se figea. Techniquement, Kairi et Naminé possédait les même prunelles océan, mais la rousse trouvait celles de l'autre plus profondes, plus vivantes. Elle ne ressentait rien en se regardant dans le miroir, mais lorsqu'elle voyait Naminé…

« Je veux dire, poursuivit cette dernière, vous vous êtes réconciliés, avec Sora et Riku ?

-Oh… fit Kairi, une pointe de déception dans la voix. Oui, on s'est expliqués. Leurs raisons me paraissent un peu floues et à mon avis il s'agissait surtout d'un acte d'égoïsme de leur part, mais ils regrettent et je pense que c'est tout ce qui compte, dans le fond… Ils me manquaient.

-Tant mieux, se réjouit la blonde avec un sourire. Par contre, eux, ont l'air un peu en froid en ce moment…

-Sora m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient disputés par ma faute, avoua Kairi. Ils devraient se réconcilier sous peu, en toute logique. »

Naminé secoua doucement la tête d'un air triste.

« Je les aient entendus se disputer hier. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais visiblement ce n'était pas à ton sujet. »

La nouvelle choqua la jeune fille. Ils s'entendaient si bien, au début ! Une vague de tristesse mêlée à de l'agacement la prit. Quels idiots, ces deux-là…

« C'est à se demander si les sentiments amoureux peuvent vraiment durer longtemps, soupira Naminé.

-J'espère que non. »

C'était sorti tout seul, avec un peu d'amertume dans la voix. Kairi se traita d'imbécile en voyant les yeux de Naminé s'écarquiller.

« Je… balbutia-t-elle. Je pensais que tu ne ressentais plus rien pour Sora…

-Oh non, la rassura-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas à cette histoire-là.

-Alors… qui ?

-Personne ! »

La Simili pencha la tête de côté, une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Peut-être un peu blessée, aussi.

« Il y a quelqu'un, pas vrai ?

-Non… » mentit Kairi.

Sa voix tremblait, la trahissant inexorablement. De plus, la blonde la connaissait assez bien pour savoir lorsqu'elle lui dissimulait quelque chose.

« Tu peux me le dire, tu sais, insista Naminé avec un accent de tristesse dans la voix.

-Franchement, non ça n'en vaut pas la peine… »

Que dire, au juste ? Mentir ? Elle n'y arriverait pas. Alors, avouer la vérité qu'elle ne parvenait pas à accepter ? Gagner du temps, elle ne voyait que ça…

Son cœur s'agitait furieusement dans sa poitrine.

« Je suis ta Simili, j'ai le droit de savoir… »

Kairi se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bien sûr. Si elle refusait de lui raconter, son amie se sentirait trahie… et la jeune fille comprenait bien cela. Elle lui disait tout, autrefois. Seulement, à présent, cela la concernait directement, alors…

« Je… Juste… Ce n'est pas contre toi, Naminé… marmonna-t-elle.

-Alors, dis-moi ! A moins que… Oh. »

La blonde se stoppa un moment, porta la main devant sa bouche et reprit, plus bas :

« Tu as deviné…

-Quoi donc ? s'étonna la rousse.

-Qu… Ah ! Laisse tomber… »

La Simili se retourna, rouge de honte, les larmes aux yeux. Kairi n'osait comprendre ce que cette réaction signifiait.

« Naminé, regarde-moi…

-Non.

-Je t'en prie, implora-t-elle en lui saisissant le poignet pour l'obliger à se retourner. Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de savoir… »

Naminé la regarda, puis baissa les yeux vers la main qui tenait son poignet. Kairi s'aperçut alors qu'elles tremblaient toutes les deux légèrement sous le coup de l'émotion. Ça lui faisait peur, un peu. Elle était prête à affronter n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, à se jeter tête baissée dans une bataille, mais ce qui allait suivre, si elle avait vu juste, elle n'y était pas préparée… Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y faire !

Sa Simili revint vers ses yeux. Kairi se dit un moment qu'elle devrait rompre le contact visuel, mais n'en eut ni l'envie, ni le temps.

Parce que Naminé l'embrassa. Cela dura peut-être une seconde ou un siècle, électrisa ses muscles, la fit frissonner. Le contact s'en alla trop vite et trop lentement, laissant une empreinte agréable et frustrante sur ses lèvres.

Kairi n'ouvrit pas de suite les yeux, ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle les avait fermés. Ce _truc_, cette chose, elle ne pouvait plus le nier, c'était de l'amour. Naminé l'avait embrassé. Naminé était sa Simili et sa meilleure amie. Naminé l'aimait ?

Elle… aimait… Naminé ?

Le constat tomba comme une pierre dans son estomac.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, lentement, pour voir l'autre l'observer avec appréhension.

Que dire ? Que faire ? L'embrasser à nouveau ? Cela scellerait en quelques sortes ses sentiments, et elle n'était pas sûre…

De ce qu'elle ressentait, ça, si. Seulement… est-ce qu'elle le _voulait _? Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit et son cœur peinait à suivre. Ça faisait beaucoup trop d'un seul coup.

« Pardon… murmura alors Naminé, la tirant de ses pensées. Je voulais juste essayer. Tu peux me détester, si tu veux…

-Non ! s'empressa-t-elle de protester. Non, je ne te détesterais pas pour ça… »

Même dans le cas où elle ne partagerait pas ses sentiments, elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu éprouver de l'aversion pour elle. Pas pour des émotions complètement incontrôlables.

« Ça ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets, poursuivit la blonde. Je garderais ça pour moi jusqu'à ce que cela disparaisse. En attendant… En tout cas, je serais toujours là pour toi. Si tu veux, je peux aussi m'éloigner un moment…

-Arrête, la stoppa Kairi. Arrête ça. Laisse-moi réfléchir un instant, s'il te plaît. »

Elle soupira, se passa la main dans les cheveux. Quelque chose la retenait, l'empêchait de dire tout haut ce qu'elle éprouvait. D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance, comme auparavant.

Que fallait-il qu'elle dise, au juste ? Comment réagir ? Comment lui faire savoir qu'elle… partageait ses sentiments ? C'était presque trop beau, et effrayant à la fois. La tête lui tourna légèrement.

« Je… » commença-t-elle, pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Oh, et puis, autant commencer par le début.

« Ça fait quelques jours, poursuivit-elle, que j'ai l'impression de ressentir un tr… quelque chose pour toi. Je n'étais pas sûre… Enfin, je veux dire… Je ne pensais pas ça possible. »

Elle s'interrompit, légèrement gênée par ses révélations, pour observer la réaction de l'autre fille. Celle-ci l'écoutait attentivement, les sourcils froncés en une expression perplexe, comme si elle non plus ne parvenait pas à y croire. Kairi reprit la parole :

« Maintenant… Je suis sûre de ce que je ressens. A peu près… Seulement, je ne sais pas, ça va beaucoup trop vite et… Oh, je n'en sais vraiment rien, Naminé ! »

Et encore son cœur qui menaçait d'exploser…

Elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, doucement. La Simili l'obligea à la regarder.

« Tu ne te sens pas prête ? » déduisit-elle.

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête.

« On peut attendre, tu sais ? lui dit Naminé. Rien ne presse, on verra comme les choses évoluent. »

Kairi réfléchit à ses paroles. Oui, elles pouvaient prendre leur temps. Comme ça, elle pourrait s'y faire, encaisser l'idée, et remettre ses pensées en place.

« D'accord ! » sourit-elle.

Sa Simili lui renvoya son air ravi.

De suite, la porte du cockpit s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Riku.

« On va atterrir, prévint-il. Préparez-vous, c'est là que les choses sérieuses commencent. »


	28. Fautive

**28. Fautive**

Pour plus de discrétion, ils avaient atterri sur l'île annexe. Néanmoins, il fallait que quelqu'un se charge de vérifier si Vanitas ne se trouvait pas en ville.

« J'y vais, se dévoua Riku.

- Tout seul ? s'étonna Kairi. C'est risqué…

-Je viens avec toi », annonça aussitôt Sora.

L'argenté et lui échangèrent un regard étrange, que Kairi ne sut interpréter. En tout cas, une certaine tension régnait entre eux deux. Naminé devait avoir raison, à propos de leur récente dispute…

« Ça ira, déclara le plus âgé. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à se montrer en public, de toute façon. S'il est réellement ici, il doit se terrer quelque part sur l'île annexe.

-Et s'il a envoyé des Nescients ? insista le châtain.

-Je viendrais vous chercher. »

Il partit sans attendre de réponse. Le châtain le regarda s'éloigner. Kairi et Naminé échangèrent un regard. Décidément, ça allait vraiment mal, entre eux…

« On le rejoindra quand nous aurons fini de fouiller l'île annexe », fit la rousse à Sora qui affichait un air légèrement inquiet.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et ils se mirent en marche. Cela ne prendrait certainement pas longtemps, vu la taille de l'îlot. En le parcourant, Kairi ne ressentit pas de nostalgie, ni aucune autre étrange impression qu'elle s'était attendu à éprouver à la vue de ce monde qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus de deux mois auparavant. En revanche, elle se sentait relativement à l'aise, en sécurité.

Qu'elle le veuille ou non, ce lieu serait toujours son foyer, son monde… pas natal, non, mais presque, et son refuge. Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'elle pourrait éprouver une telle sensation de familiarité. Elle ne voudrait pas y rester coincée le reste de sa vie, mais elle ne supporterait pas de ne jamais y retourner. Elle espérait sincèrement que les voies entre les mondes resteraient ouvertes à la fin de cette aventure, pour qu'elle puisse rendre visite à ses amis et ses parents de temps à autres.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Naminé, se remémorant la scène s'étant déroulée un peu plus tôt à bord du Vaisseau Gummi. Elle ne savait pas où ces sentiments les mèneraient toutes les deux, mais elle serait curieuse d'essayer… de quoi, exactement ? D'être à ses côtés, toujours et jusqu'à la fin ? De l'aider, de la réconforter, d'être toujours là pour elle ? Ça, même sans l'aimer d'amour, elle l'aurait fait. Elle se rendit compte que la seule chose qui les séparait d'un véritable couple était le contact physique, au final…

L'interrompant dans ses réflexions, un bruit de pas léger sur leur droite se fit entendre. Ce qu'ils redoutaient tant arriva. En quelques secondes, une dizaine d'énormes Nescients gris et rouges équivalent aux armures chez les Sans-Cœurs les envahirent, bouchant complètement la vue. Kairi invoqua sa Keyblade, parvenant ainsi à parer à temps la roulade d'une des imposantes créatures. Néanmoins, le choc de l'impact la fit reculer de quelques pas.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de voir comment s'en sortaient Sora et Naminé, la vision obstruée par les monstres roulants. Elle donna un coup de Keyblade au hasard qui rebondit contre la peau élastique de la chose. Les attaques physiques ne devaient pas leur faire grand-chose, pensa-t-elle en se reculant pour éviter un Nescient. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de lancer un sort de feu mais ne sut jamais s'il atteignit son but, prise par la cacophonie sonore et visuelle des créatures. La tête lui tournait et elle s'étonna de ne pas encore avoir été piétinée.

La jeune fille sursauta lorsque la première explosion retentit, suivie de deux ou trois autres qui abattirent quelques Nescients à côté d'elle, lui dégageant un peu la vue et proposant une échappatoire. Elle ne voyait que ça comme solution. Se dégager de cette embuscade et attaquer de l'extérieur. En espérant que ses amis fassent de même.

Elle s'engouffra dans la brèche aussi vite qu'elle le put, plongeant pour éviter de justesse un Nescient qui manqua de l'écraser, et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Néanmoins, elle ne se retourna jamais pour leur faire face à nouveau. Parce qu'elle_ le_ vit. L'instigateur de tous leurs problèmes, de dos, sur l'îlot de l'arbre à Paopu.

Elle songea un moment à Sora et Naminé. Elle n'aurait jamais le temps de les tirer d'affaire. Il ne fallait pas que Vanitas s'enfuit à nouveau !

Elle traversa donc le ponton aussi vite qu'elle le put. Le garçon ne bougea pas, ne se tourna même pas vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur et prenne la parole.

« C'est fini, déclara-t-elle. Cette fois-ci, on va t'arrêter. »

A cet instant, il éclata de rire et le sang de la jeune fille se glaça dans ses veines. Il se retourna, souriant d'un air hautain de celui qui a déjà remporté la bataille.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant, je ne vois pas tes amis. Mes Nescients ont sans doute dû les éliminer. »

Elle avait beau savoir qu'il ne cherchait qu'à la déstabiliser, l'angoisse se répandit en elle comme un venin. Elle tenta néanmoins de ne rien laisser paraître et se mit en garde, au cas où il l'attaquerait par surprise.

« Ils sont plus forts que tu ne le crois, rétorqua Kairi. Tous ensembles, on t'éliminera ! »

Le sourire de Vanitas se réduit légèrement.

« Cela ferait de vous des meurtriers. Ce n'est pas contraire à vos principes d'habitants de la Lumière ? »

Il pensait réellement la faire culpabiliser ? Dans quel but ? Ou bien ne faisait-il que gagner du temps ?

« Ce n'est pas pareil, répliqua Kairi, sûre d'elle. On ne fait que t'empêcher de nuire. »

Le garçon soupira de façon théâtrale.

« J'ai l'impression de me répéter à chaque que l'on en discute, mais quel mal ai-je encore commis ? En ce qui concerne Ventus, Terra et Aqua, j'estime avoir assez payé après douze ans coincé dans les ténèbres.

-Tu recommenceras !

-Seulement si on m'y force, déclara le brun d'un ton froid. Vous me chassez, je me défends. N'importe qui ferait de même. Et puis… »

Il reprit son air narquois, laissa sa phrase en suspens quelques secondes, reprit :

« … C'est grâce à toi que je suis là aujourd'hui. »

Cette affirmation souffla littéralement Kairi. C'était absurde ! Où voulait-il en venir ?

Elle faillit baisser sa garde mais se reprit, ne pouvant néanmoins s'empêcher d'arborer une mine surprise. Non, il mentait, bien sûr…

« Comment ça ?

-Oh, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, _princesse_ ! » lâcha l'autre en insistant sur le dernier mot, un accent d'amusement dans la voix.

Kairi recula de quelques pas, déstabilisée. Profitant de cet accès de faiblesse, Vanitas s'avança vers elle.

« Selon toi, Alice est-elle une meurtrière ? Une tortionnaire, à la rigueur ? Ce monde aurait fini par ressembler au Pays des Merveilles si tu y étais restée prisonnière… »

L'image de l'île dévastée, les arbres pourrissants, la mer sale et noire, le sable gris, s'imposa à son esprit, se superposa à la réalité. Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

« Non…

-Heureusement que ta Simili est parvenue à te faire sortir d'ici. Je ne pense pas qu'elle souciait de ton bien-être, en vérité.

-Tais-toi, réussi-t-elle à articuler. Tu ne la connais pas…

-Elle pressentait ce qui allait arriver à cette affreuse petite île. Autrement, ne crois-tu pas qu'elle t'aurait aidé plus tôt ? »

Il avança. Elle recula.

« C'est toi qui m'a libéré, également.

-Je… balbutia Kairi. Ce n'est pas… Je ne voulais pas…

-Pour une raison égoïste, en plus. Tu t'ennuyais, non ? Tu n'as jamais trouvé ça bizarre ? Juste au moment où tu désespères de vivre un jour la grande aventure que tu espérais tant, une porte de Lumière m'amènes pile devant toi ! Un peu gros, comme coïncidence…

-Tais-toi ! »

Elle ne voulait pas, n'avait jamais voulu cela ! Et pourtant… Elle, devant la fontaine du Palais, se décourageant, s'ennuyant à mourir en côtoyant ces autres Princesses, espérant juste qu'il se passe quelque chose -n_'importe quoi._

N'importe qui.

« C'est de ta faute si je suis libre, Kairi.

-Non !

-Cela ne sert à rien de hurler… Parlons des entrechemins également. Ta faute aussi. Tu voulais tellement partir d'ici, quitter ta petite vie minable…

-Ce n'est pas… »

Ses genoux heurtèrent le sable doux, un peu trop froid pour la saison. Perdue, elle était perdue. Tout tournait et se retournait dans sa tête. Elle et son égoïsme. Elle, la seule fautive de l'histoire. Mais non… elle ne voulait pas…

Pourtant, la réalité la rattrapa. Son inconscient lui montra les moments précis où elle avait utilisé son pouvoir sans s'en rendre compte. La première fois, étant enfant, lorsqu'elle activa le portail de Lumière qui la mena sur l'île du Destin. Première action égoïste menée par ses propres sentiments. Elle avait fui l'attaque de Sans-Cœurs. Seule. Laissant tous ses proches derrière elle…

Une autre fois, des années plus tard, après leur seconde aventure. Sora et Riku _devaient_ revenir. Une porte ouverte dans l'obscurité…

« Tu le sais, Kairi, résonna la voix de Vanitas. Tout est ta faute.

-N… _Non_ ! »

Elle avait hurlé à s'en briser les tympans, s'en étourdit légèrement, se prit la tête entre les mains alors que d'autres moments de sa vie défilaient sous le voile de ses paupières. Une brise froide accompagna le prochain souvenir.

Elle dormait. Elle rêvait, plus précisément. Avec Naminé. En dessinant ces autres mondes qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion, le temps, le courage de voir. Jalousie, frustration, envie. Déclic. Toutes les Serrures déverrouillées d'un coup, sans un bruit, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. L'image de son visage endormi se superposa avec une autre image. Une petite fille blonde, en pleurs, dans le noir. Alice…

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour mieux observer le sable de l'île de son enfance virer au gris. Comme ça, presque d'un coup. Non. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas ! Et ce vent glacé, noir, qu'elle pouvait presque voir, dont elle sentait le goût amer sur son palais…

A nouveau, la scène du Palais des Rêves. Tout y était. La fontaine. La pâle clarté des étoiles. L'ennui. La frustration. Troisième déclic. Seconde porte de Lumière ouverte en plein cœur des Ténèbres…

La réalité lui paraissait un cauchemar. L'île sombrait peu à peu. Vite, bien trop vite.

Le cœur de Kairi battait à toute allure, sa respiration se fit saccadée. Toujours à genoux sur le sol, elle _sentait_ le monde sombrer, attiré inexorablement vers le fond par cette volonté qu'elle ne contrôlait pas ! Elle crut revivre le jour où les Sans-Cœur avait débarqués, mais en pire. Cette fois-ci, _elle seule_ provoquait cela. Pas Riku. Pas Ansem.

_« Kairi ! Kairi ! »_

La voix de Naminé, lointaine, comme en écho, comme dans son esprit, comme avant, lorsqu'elles étaient encore fusionnées…

Kairi revoyait les dégâts causés à l'échelle des mondes. Les barrières invisibles qui se brisent, probablement irréparables. Les étoiles qui se rapprochent, lentement, bien trop rapidement, qui entreront en collision, pas maintenant mais dans pas si longtemps. Les étoiles qui _fusionneront_.

Sauf celle-ci, cette île, qui allait bientôt s'éteindre.


	29. Vaillante

J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je vous rassures,, il y aura un épilogue demain pour conclure le tout et éclairer certains points restés flous. ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**29. Vaillante**

Fini. C'était fini. La fin du monde, littéralement. Par sa faute, à elle. La terre tremblait sous ses genoux et elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Elle ne contrôlait rien.

Au fond, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Elle coulerait avec cette étoile. C'en serait fini, elle ne pourrait plus faire de mal autour d'elle. Les ténèbres profitaient de sa faiblesse pour s'immiscer dans ce monde, se faire une place, et tous les entraîner avec elles.

« Kairi ! Arrête, ça suffit ! »

Une main qui se pose sur son épaule, douce mais ferme. Une voix qu'elle connaît bien. Ça tient en six lettres, trois syllabes. Elle aussi, elle va disparaître. Plonger avec ce monde.

« Tu peux empêcher ça ! Kairi ! Ecoute-moi, regarde-moi ! Je t'en prie…

-Ça ne sert à rien, ce monde est perdu.

-Tais-toi, Vanitas ! »

Kairi prit conscience de la chose. La fille, celle qu'elle aimait, allait s'éteindre aussi. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser, mais ne parvint pas à parler, la tête compressée dans un étau, chauffée à blanc. _Pardon, Naminé, pardon…_

Elle se sentait perdre pied. Trembler, frissonner peut-être.

Deux mains agrippèrent ses poignets, voulant la forcer à s'ouvrir au monde, à cesser de se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Non, non ! Si elle faisait cela, la fin approcherait plus vite !

« Kairi, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi ! Tu peux empêcher ça. Tu sais que tu ne veux pas ce qui est en train d'arriver ! »

Non…

« Ce sont tes pouvoirs ! Il faut que tu apprennes à les contrôler. »

Trop tard. Elle ne pouvait plus. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Tout ce qui l'empêchait de s'évanouir, c'était cette voix, qui tentait de paraître ferme mais qui tremblait d'inquiétude.

« Tu ne veux pas que ce monde sombre dans l'obscurité, Kairi ! Pense à tes amis. Ils ne peuvent pas disparaître. Pas sans que tu aies essayé de les sauver ! »

Encore une pression sur ses poignets.

« Ce serait insulter tout ce qu'ils sont que de les condamner ainsi ! poursuivait la voix. Je t'en prie, Kairi… »

Ses amis… Riku, Sora… et l'autre, la plus importante. Na…

_« Tu vas y arriver, Kairi. »_

Elle se laissa faire, dégagea ses mains de son visage, et rencontra les yeux bleus de Naminé. L'air lui parut moins cruel et glacial. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle sanglotait au point de presque s'étouffer.

« Respire, lui dit sa Simili. Calme-toi. Rend sa forme d'origine à ce monde. »

Kairi ferma les yeux, se concentra sur la voix de l'autre fille. Elle imagina l'île comme elle la voyait dans son enfance. Un immense terrain de jeu, magnifique, un ciel bleu, une mer d'azur…

Elle regarda à nouveau une fois que les pleurs eurent cessés. Le vent avait cessé de souffler, mais les nuages noirs s'amoncelaient toujours au-dessus d'eux.

« Je n'y arrive pas…

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne sens pas ? Les ténèbres s'évaporent… »

Elle sonda l'atmosphère. C'était vrai. Elle inspira à fond encore une fois, tenta de calmer complètement. Elle pouvait le faire. Pour eux. Pour elle.

Peu à peu, au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, le ciel reprit son teint clair, l'odeur iodée de la mer reprit ses droits, chassant celle de l'obscurité. Il ne s'écoula pourtant que quelques secondes.

Elle sourit à Naminé, laissant peut-être également échapper un petit rire.

« C'est fini », soupira-t-elle, soulagé.

Pourtant… Une infime once de ténèbres la fit se retourner. Dos à elle, Vanitas venait d'invoquer un couloir obscur et allait s'y engager. Un élan de colère s'empara de la jeune fille. Pas encore !

A sa grande surprise, le passage se referma d'un coup sec, comme refermé par la simple pensée de la jeune fille. Au bout de deux ou trois secondes, le garçon se tourna vers elle, l'air furieux. Kairi se releva tant bien que mal, encore légèrement sonnée, et réinvoqua son arme. Vanitas en fit de même et chargea sans dire un mot. Ce n'était plus le moment de converser.

Le bouclier transparent fut invoqué par réflexe, les protégeant, elle et Naminé, juste à temps. La Keyblade s'écrasa contre la protection avec un cliquetis métallique.

Kairi recula, enchaîna avec un sort brasier que l'autre esquiva avant d'attaquer également. Ce petit jeu dura un moment, où Kairi tentait de surveiller Naminé le plus possible tout en ne baissant pas sa garde. Le brun pourrait décider de s'en prendre à sa Simili, qui n'aurait alors aucun moyen de se défendre. Sans compter l'étroitesse de l'îlot sur lequel ils se trouvaient…

Un sort de foudre faillit faire flancher Vanitas, mais il ne venait pas de Kairi. Celle-ci se tourna vers le ponton pour voir Sora et Riku accourir vers eux. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ils ne pourraient pas combattre correctement sur un terrain aussi étriqué ! Il faudrait parvenir à attirer leur ennemi sur la plage, mais comment ?

Le brun se figea un moment en voyant les deux garçons arriver, légèrement surpris. En l'observant, elle vit que son regard était plus concentré sur Sora.

Riku profita de son apparente distraction pour l'attaquer de côté. L'autre l'arrêta d'une parade sans même le regarder, fixant toujours le châtain. Peu après, un étrange sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Ventus, lâcha-t-il comme une constatation. Alors, c'est là que tu te cachais ! »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, l'attaquant de front, ignorant totalement Riku et Kairi. Sora leva sa Keyblade à temps. Vanitas donna un autre coup, faisant reculer de plus en plus le châtain. Kairi amorça un pas pour venir à la rescousse de son ami. Aussitôt, une aura noire recouvrit leur ennemi et des dizaines de Nescients de toutes sortes se précipitèrent vers eux tandis que Vanitas continuait de s'acharner sur Sora.

Les deux autres n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de se débarrasser des créatures. Kairi se posta près de Naminé pour l'aider en cas de besoin et élimina deux des monstres d'un seul coup. Ils étaient nombreux, cependant, recouvrant presque toute la surface de l'îlot. La Simili trouva refuge sur l'arbre à Paopu, à peu près en sécurité.

Riku, de son côté, s'en sortait bien également, mais cela ne suffirait pas. Il se rapprocha de Kairi et de Naminé.

« Il y en a trop ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

-Sora… »

La rousse prit le risque de tourner la tête quelques secondes vers le combat qui faisait rage sur la plage. Malheureusement, le châtain n'en menait pas large. Il parvenait à peine à riposter aux assauts de Vanitas, plus rapide que jamais.

Kairi se mordit la lèvre. Sa décision fut prise en un instant.

« Veille sur Naminé ! » ordonna-t-elle à Riku avant de sauter dans l'eau.

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de protester. Lorsqu'elle sortit la tête à l'air libre, elle se précipita vers la plage, Keyblade en main. A son tour d'aider son ami.

Sora parvint à reculer suffisamment pour se reprendre et pouvoir attaquer son assaillant. Celui-ci, surpris, se prit le coup de plein fouet, reculant de quelques pas avec une grimace de douleur. Etrangement, la situation le fit rire.

« Tu es de la même trempe que lui…

-J'espère bien ! » rétorqua Sora.

Se reprenant, l'autre lui envoya une salve de ténèbres. Le châtain eut à peine le temps de mettre sa Keyblade devant lui en protection. L'impact le fit tout de même tomber à terre. La Keyblade de Vanitas frappa et il esquiva en roulant au sol. L'autre réitéra son geste sans lui laisser le temps de se relever.

Il fut coupé dans son élan par une énergie qui le fit tomber à terre, sonné. Il leva la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une Clé. Kairi venait de le piéger à son tour. La jeune fille était encore surprise de l'attaque qu'elle venait de lancer au brun. Il s'agissait d'une salve de Lumière blanche, similaire à celle ténébreuse de son ennemi. Etait-ce sa condition de Princesse de Cœur qui lui permettait cela ?

Toujours était-il qu'elle était parvenue à bloquer Vanitas ! Elle n'en ressentit ni fierté, ni sentiment de vengeance, comme elle s'y était attendue. Juste du soulagement. Il ne ferait plus de mal. Ce serait bientôt fini.

Le garçon la dévisagea d'abord avec tout le mépris du monde, puis soupira, se relevant sur les coudes.

« D'accord, Kairi. Vas-y. »

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de moquerie ni de sarcasme chez lui. Juste ce regard amer et mortellement sérieux qui désarçonna légèrement la jeune fille. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réaction.

« Tue-moi, poursuivit-il en voyant qu'elle hésitait. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

-Je ne te comprends pas, dit-elle doucement, perplexe.

-Rien ne m'attend, ici. J'en ai assez d'errer sans but. Dépêche-toi, qu'on en finisse. »

Il paraissait mortellement sérieux. L'espace d'un instant, Kairi éprouva un élan de pitié envers lui. Il n'avait pas sa place en cet univers. Comme les Simili auparavant, il n'aurait jamais dû exister.

Elle inspira avant de lever sa Keyblade pour lui porter le coup fatal.

Elle fut stoppée par une autre Clé.

« Kairi, attend ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers le garçon.

« S… Sora ? »

Le châtain eut un sourire amical.

« Pas vraiment, non. »

Aussitôt, son visage se transforma. Ses cheveux prirent une teinte blonde qui lui était familière. Roxas ? Non…

« Ventus… » souffla Vanitas qui affichait désormais une mine surprise, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte.

L'autre garçon se pencha vers lui, bloquant toujours l'arme de Kairi avec la sienne. Derrière, elle entendit les pas de Riku et Naminé fouler le sable. Visiblement, le brun avait rappelé ses Nescients.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de disparaître », souffla doucement le blond.

L'autre le toisa avec mépris.

« Et quel autre choix j'aurais ? Tu peux me le dire ?

-Tu pourrais juste… Essayer de prouver que tu es capable d'autre chose que de semer le chaos, répondit Ventus.

-Je n'en reviens pas, ricana amèrement Vanitas. C'est toi qui me dis ça ! »

Son original soupira, honteux.

« Je sais… fit-il. C'est en partie ma faute si tu es devenu comme ça et je m'en excuse. J'aurais dû te comprendre au lieu de…

-Arrête ça, Ven, le coupa-t-il. Mon cœur est composé uniquement de ténèbres. Je n'avais pas d'autre chemin de toute façon. »

Kairi et les autres n'avaient d'autre choix que d'assister à la conversation, perplexes. La jeune fille ne savait qu'en penser.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr, déclara Ventus. Laisse-moi te prouver que tu as tort, je t'en prie. Tu pourrais te faire une place dans cet univers si tu le voulais. »

Tout en parlant, il tendit une main vers lui. Vanitas la fixa comme si elle allait l'attaquer.

Kairi pouvait lire l'hésitation sur son visage. Il était complètement perdu et cela changeait grandement de son air narquois et assuré. Lentement, toujours méfiante, elle abaissa sa Keyblade, qu'elle avait maintenu depuis le début, et vint rejoindre ses amis pour laisser de l'espace aux deux garçons.

Doucement, comme s'il avait peur de se blesser, le brun avançait son bras et fini par saisir la main tendue de son original. Il se releva tandis que Ventus se tourna vers les trois autres avec un sourire.

« Je vais lui parler un moment. Je rendrais son corps à votre ami tout de suite après, promis. »

Riku hocha la tête. Ventus et Vanitas partirent plus loin sur la plage. Kairi les regarda s'éloigner sans savoir qu'en penser.

Ainsi donc, Ventus pardonnait ses actes à sa moitié ténébreuse ? Mais… la rédemption était-elle seulement possible pour Vanitas ? Elle ne savait pas, n'était pas sûre. Ce n'était pas à elle de décider, de toute manière.

Elle se tourna vers sa Simili. Celle-ci saignait légèrement à la joue. La rousse s'avança vers elle, posa une main sur la coupure.

« Tu es blessée…

-Ce n'est rien, affirma Naminé. Juste une égratignure. »

En lui souriant, Kairi fit appel à un sort de soin qui referma la plaie. Elle plongea ensuite le regard dans ses yeux. Durant cette bataille, elle avait vraiment eu peur pour elle. Elle aurait pu être sérieusement blessée, ou pire…

Elle venait de prendre sa décision et, sans réfléchir plus, elle l'embrassa. Pas longtemps, juste assez pour lui faire sentir que, finalement, elle ne voulait pas attendre. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Naminé lui sourit. Kairi sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle mentirait en disant qu'elle n'avait plus peur de ses sentiments, mais elle ne supporterait pas de perdre du temps à cause d'une angoisse idiote. On ne vit qu'une fois.

Riku, lui, haussa les sourcils, légèrement surpris. Finalement, il eut un mince sourire mais ne dit rien.

L'attente dura plusieurs minutes.

« Je ne comprends pas comment Ventus peut faire confiance à Vanitas, finit par sortir Riku en regardant l'horizon.

-Il détient la moitié de ce qu'il est, répondit doucement Naminé. J'imagine que c'est normal qu'il ne veuille pas le voir disparaître.

-Mais s'il se trompait ? insista l'argenté.

-Je ne pense pas. Vanitas n'avait pas l'air de nous attaquer par plaisir. Il est vrai qu'on l'a un peu poussé à se défendre…

-Sauf pour Sora, fit-il remarquer.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça la blonde. Il a dû reconnaître Ventus en lui et ça l'a mis en colère. Quand même, on devrait lui accorder une chance de se racheter…

-Ça peut être dangereux.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire. »

Kairi n'intervint pas dans la discussion, ne sachant pour quel avis se positionner.

Au bout d'un moment, Sora revint. Seul. Il arriva à leur hauteur avant de leur annoncer :

« Vanitas s'est enfui, mais je ne penses pas qu'il fera de bêtise. Ventus lui a dit d'aller au Jardin Radieux s'il changeait d'avis. »

Il se tourna vers Kairi.

« Tu penses que Léon et les autres accepteront de… lui laisser une chance ? »

Aerith serait certainement compréhensive, mais pour Léon… rien n'était moins sûr. Elle imaginait qu'il serait méfiant, peut-être pas tout à fait hostile à l'idée néanmoins. Elle hocha la tête. Sora sourit, visiblement rassuré. Apparemment, il partageait le point de vue de Ventus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? questionna alors Riku en fixant Naminé et Kairi. »

C'était vrai, tiens. A présent, l'aventure était terminée. De plus, ils avaient résolu le mystère des entrechemins. Finalement, ce n'était sans doute pas une mauvaise chose qu'ils soient ouverts. Sauf que… la rousse se souvint dans un flash de cette vision qu'elle avait eu. La fusion des mondes. Elle décida de ne pas en parler aux autres pour le moment. Elle verrait cela avec Léon ou Aerith…

« On va retourner au Jardin Radieux, déclara Kairi. J'imagine que vous allez rester sur l'île…

-Pas avant d'avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde ! annonça Sora.

-Les voies entre les mondes restent ouvertes, de toute façon, fit-elle. Vous pourrez revenir nous voir. »

Les garçons hochèrent la tête en souriant. Kairi se sentait… heureuse. Elle chercha la main de Naminé, presque instinctivement. Contact chaud contre sa peau.

Elle eut l'impression d'enfin avoir trouvé sa place. Auprès d'elle.


	30. Epilogue Heureuse

Ça y est, c'est la fin. Wouah, je crois que c'est la plus longue fic que j'ai jamais finie... et tout ça en un peu plus d'un mois de publication, seulement (oui, je compte aussi les 2 jours où j'ai pas posté u_u). Donc voilà.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, surtout ceux qui ont postés une review: Sushi-ChiIi, CrimsonThirteen, Sarabeka, Shisuke, ainsi que Lunastrelle, Elerina et Kafka Tamura (ces dernières n'ayant pas reviewé sur ce site, mais si jamais vous passez par là, les filles... =)).

En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours et... Il y a une surprise à la fin. =D

* * *

**Epilogue. Heureuse**

Kairi fut bien contente de descendre du Vaisseau Gummi. Tout d'abord, la solitude avait été pesante durant le trajet. Relativement long, le trajet, d'ailleurs. Le soleil se couchait déjà. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, se dégourdir les jambes.

Elle venait de raccompagner Alice dans son monde d'origine. D'après ce qu'elle en avait vu, de loin, ses parents et sa sœur ont été ravis de la revoir. Elle espérait juste que sa réhabilitation se passerait bien.

Elle eut à peine fait quelques pas qu'elle vit Naminé accourir vers elle.

« Kairi ! »

La rousse serra sa petite amie dans ses bras, la tête au creux de son épaule.

« Tu m'as manquée.

-Toi aussi. »

Elle se détacha juste assez d'elle pour pouvoir replacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Il faut que j'aille dire aux autres qu'Alice est bien rentrée », soupira Kairi.

La blonde acquiesça et elles se mirent en chemin main dans la main jusqu'à la maison de Merlin.

Il s'était écoulé trois semaines depuis leur aventure et la bataille finale sur l'île du Destin.

Les deux jeunes filles y étaient retournées quelques jours plus tôt pour saluer Sora et Riku. Les deux garçons semblaient relativement heureux, mais visiblement leur couple battait de l'aile. Kairi ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Ce ne pouvait pas être à cause d'elle, si ? Bien sûr que non, cette histoire-là était réglée ! Enfin, il s'agissait de leur problème et elle ne devait pas s'en mêler. Cela les regardait, après tout. Elle espérait juste que tout se passerait bien pour eux.

Elles arrivèrent au repaire du Comité de Restauration au moment où Léon en sortait. Lorsqu'il les vit, il eut un mince sourire.

« Déjà rentrée, Kairi ? »

Elle grimaça légèrement. Déjà… il fallait le dire vite ! Le monde d'Alice se trouvait plutôt loin du Jardin Radieux.

« Oui… soupira-t-elle. Visiblement, ça se passera bien pour elle. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Parfait. Il faudra tout de même surveiller ça de temps à autres. »

Il baissa les yeux et ce fut à ce moment que la jeune fille aperçut la lettre qu'il tenait à la main.

« Au fait, Yen Sid a envoyé un message, fit le guerrier à la Gunblade. Il est parvenu à élaborer une théorie concernant les pouvoirs des Princesses. »

Durant les semaines précédentes, Kairi, Alice et Naminé avaient fait plusieurs allers-retours à la tour du vieux mage. Elles avaient racontés leur aventures, avaient élaborés des théories et longuement discutés de leurs potentiels pouvoirs. Après tout, les capacités des Princesses de Cœurs étaient encore quasiment inconnues auparavant. Il était grand temps d'étudier cela de plus près, non ?

En revanche, elle n'avait parlé à personne, pas même à Naminé de sa « vision ». Lorsqu'elle avait appris l'existence de ses pouvoirs, failli détruire l'île du Destin et qu'elle avait vu toutes les conséquences que ses pouvoirs avaient eus, elle avait également entraperçu quelque chose… une sorte de fusion des mondes, qui se regroupaient comme un aimant. Elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, au juste. Etait-ce l'avenir ? Ou juste un tour de son subconscient ?

« Il dit qu'outre le fait de pouvoir invoquer la serrure des Ténèbres lorsque les sept Princesses sont réunies, vous influencez visiblement sur la nature même des mondes et de l'univers. En toute logique, c'est un pouvoir très dangereux et instable, mais vu qu'il est destiné à des jeunes filles au cœur pur, il ne devrait logiquement pas provoquer de catastrophes… Sauf si vous êtes poussées à bout ou en état de choc. »

Il tendit la lettre à Kairi qui s'empressa de la lire, l'inclinant pour que Naminé puisse en profiter aussi.

Léon avait en gros résumé l'essentiel. Selon Yen Sid, les Princesses pouvaient modifier directement l'essence des mondes. Cela s'appliquait également aux entrechemins, mais il fallait un pouvoir plus puissant que celui d'une seule Princesse. Le mage partait du principe que les désirs combinés d'évasion de Kairi et d'Alice avaient pu ouvrir les voies entre les mondes. Elles pouvaient également ouvrir des passages lumineux, opposé des couloirs obscurs, mais leur fonctionnement restait encore flou. Jusque-là, la seule à y parvenir était Kairi, et cela ne s'était passé que dans le monde des ténèbres, où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Dans le cas où la Princesse s'initiait au combat, elle pourrait éventuellement lancer des salves de Lumière pure.

Le gros problème était que tout cela se faisait pour le moment de manière inconsciente, mais peut-être qu'avec un peu d'entraînement elles pourraient contrôler leurs pouvoirs, d'après le mage.

Une fois sa lecture faite, elle hocha la tête. Cela lui paraissait tenir la route. Et puis, ça la soulagerait de savoir maîtriser cette chose qui l'avait presque poussée à détruire son île, trois semaines auparavant. Quand elle y repensait, elle n'en revenait pas de s'être emportée comme ça. Vanitas avait vraiment poussé ses nerfs à bout…

En parlant de lui, il n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis la dernière fois. Il avait parlé quelques instants avec Ventus avant de disparaître dans la nature. Au moins ne causait-il plus de tort à qui que ce soit. Kairi ne savait pas s'ils le reverraient un jour. Ventus leur avait fait promettre de garder une place pour le brun au Jardin Radieux au cas où il souhaiterait finalement réparer ses erreurs.

Elle remercia Léon d'un hochement de tête, puis se tourna vers Naminé.

« Je vais me coucher.

-Déjà ? s'étonna sa petite amie.

-Je suis épuisée, soupira la rousse. Une journée entière en Gummi ! J'ai le dos en compote. »

La blonde eut un rire amusé.

« Je t'accompagnes. Je dois aller chercher un livre dans ma chambre. Aerith voudrait le récupérer.

-Celui que tu lui as emprunté hier ? questionna Kairi. Tu l'as déjà fini ? »

Naminé hocha la tête. Elle s'était découvert une passion pour la lecture, en plus du dessin. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas aux côtés de Kairi ou n'aidait pas le Comité, elle ne faisait que ça de ses journées.

Kairi, elle, s'entraînait aux côtés de Léon et, plus récemment, Yuffie. Elle maîtrisait suffisamment la magie pour se passer de la formation d'Aerith, mais il lui arrivait de l'affronter quelques fois pour ne pas perdre la main.

Aussi, parfois, Cid lui expliquait le fonctionnement du système de défense de la ville. Kairi se surprenait à être fascinée par ces lignes de données qui, en apparence, ne voulaient pas dire grand-chose mais en réalité pouvait matérialiser des choses bien utiles. Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande de lui apprendre plus en détail, un jour, tiens.

Les jeunes filles arrivèrent à l'ancien château d'Ansem, devenu le dortoir du Comité et autres personnes sans toits. Ils avaient prévus de bâtirent de nouvelles maisons un peu plus tard pour pouvoir loger tout le monde. Dans quelques mois, sûrement, le temps d'établir les plans.

Naminé vivait dans la chambre juste à côté de celle de Kairi, ce qui se révélait plutôt pratique pour le couple. Elles entrèrent tout d'abord dans celle de la blonde. Techniquement, Kairi aurait pu lui dire au revoir sur le pas de la porte, mais elle aimait beaucoup regarder les nouveaux dessins que Naminé dessinait tous les jours. Ses murs en étaient déjà pleins et Kairi en avait accrochés quelques-uns dans sa chambre également.

« Tu en as rajouté de nouveaux ! » s'exclama-t-elle en regardant les œuvres collées… sur le sommier du lit. Il n'y avait plus de place sur les murs.

L'autre jeune fille –plus question de la qualifier de Simili ! - lui sourit, puis s'assit sur son lit pour sortit un petit livre de poche de sous son oreiller. Kairi s'installa à ses côtés.

« Je peux ? » fit-elle en tendant la main vers le livre.

La blonde haussa un sourcil étonné.

« Ça t'intéresse ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais rien essayé de lire d'autre que les livres de l'école. »

Naminé lui sourit et la laissa prendre le livre, dont elle lut brièvement le résumé. Un conte.

« Ça a l'air pas mal.

-Tu pourras demander à Aerith de te le prêter. »

Kairi hocha la tête et posa le livre sur la table de chevet.

« Je vais y aller. Bonne nuit. »

Elle pencha pour l'embrasser, au départ chastement, comme tous les soirs. Néanmoins, le baiser prit une autre tournure lorsque Naminé glissa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près. Surprise, elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et sa petite amie en profita pour faire de même. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, se taquinèrent légèrement.

Sans réfléchir, Kairi posa une main sur la taille de l'autre et le fit basculer toutes les deux sur le lit sans rompre le baiser. La blonde desserra sa nuque pour descendre ses doigts le long de son échine la faisant frissonner. Elle lui mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure avant de mettre fin au contact de leurs lèvres. La rousse posa son front contre celui de la blonde. Elle avait chaud.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? » souffla Naminé.

Elles savaient ce qui se passerait si elles continuaient. Soyons honnête, Kairi y avait déjà songé plusieurs fois et l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Sauf qu'entre le fantasme et la réalité, il y avait une marge… Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Naminé.

« Non…

-Alors on arrête, déclara doucement l'autre en posant une main sur son bras.

-Et toi ? questionna Kairi.

-C'est quand tu veux, lui sourit-elle. Mais si tu n'es pas certaine, il vaut mieux qu'on ne fasse pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. »

La rousse lui sourit d'un air désolé, l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres avant de se rasseoir correctement. Elle s'en voulait un peu. A chaque fois, c'était elle qui faisait attendre Naminé, jamais l'inverse. Toujours elle qui devait être rassurée… Elle savait néanmoins que sa petite amie possédait également un côté fragile, peut-être même davantage qu'elle. Sauf qu'elle le cachait bien et prenait sur elle. Kairi avait plus tendance à exprimer ses ressentis que l'autre fille, plus discrète.

Naminé se leva et reprit son livre.

Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit. Kairi sursauta en voyant Aerith passer la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Si elle était arrivée trente secondes plus tôt… Voilà le plus grand défaut d'Aerith : elle ouvrait toujours sans frapper, quelles que soient les circonstances.

« Euh… les filles, vous pourriez venir à la maison de Merlin ? »

Ce fut à cet instant que la jeune fille remarqua son air nerveux.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Nous avons un, euh… visiteur inattendu, lui apprit la jeune femme. Rien de grave, ne vous en faîtes pas. »

Kairi et Naminé échangèrent un regard tendu et la suivirent à travers les rues du Jardin Radieux. Voilà tout l'inconvénient d'avoir établi leur quartier général si loin du château : les allers-retours interminables entre les deux lieux. Surtout, elle plaignait Léon qui naviguait souvent de l'ordinateur de Cid à celui d'Ansem pour donner les dernières mises à jour à Tron.

Elles entrèrent dans la maison de l'enchanteur et Kairi reconnut le son de la voix avant d'apercevoir son propriétaire.

Là, discutant avec Léon, se trouvait Vanitas. A son entrée, ce dernier leva ses yeux ambrés vers Kairi et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sarcastique.

« Salut, fillette. »

Kairi n'eut pas de mal à deviner pourquoi elle se trouvait ici. Ventus avait peut-être raison, finalement ? Après tout, elle-même avait eu le droit de prouver sa valeur, pourquoi pas Vanitas ?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle sourit.

* * *

Et voilà! Vous avez aimé, pas aimé? =)

Ah, oui, la surprise, eh bien... C'est tout simplement que je travailles sur une suite! xD

Je ne sais pas quand je la posterais, mais comptez bien un mois avant qu'elle ne vienne (départ en vacances, tout ça... u_u). Je n'ai pas tout le scénario en tête, mais je peux déjà vous dire que le personnage principal ne sera pas Kairi. =P D'ailleurs, je serais curieuse de connaître vos hypothèses sur cette fameuse personne... ^^

A bientôt, je l'espère. =D


End file.
